Black and Red
by MystiqueKami
Summary: There's a new girl named Elecktra in town with a hidden past, cant the titans trust her?...Pairings: ElecktraX?, StarXRob (not for long), sum BBXRae, sum CyborgXBee, AqualadX?, SpeedyX? R&R NOTE: ORIGINAL TITLE WAS A CHANGE IN THE WIND
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything for that matter

Prologue:

It was a normal day in the magick world for Lady Jayda. She was 3 at the time, taking a stroll w/ her parents, the rulers of the Magick world and quite wealthy but they never acted snobbyish or walked around w/ a body guard at all.

All pf a sudden, invaders swarmed their village and Lady Jayda and her parents ran for cover in a dark alley when out of no where a black hooded ninja like person beheaded her parents w/ a single swipe of his sword. Their heads rolled off and blood was everywhere, even on Lady Jayda. The 3 yr old stood there crying staring at her now dead parents when one of the palace guards, Griff found her, swooped her up, and headed towards the palace.

Seven yrs later:

She repeated the spell again when finally a fiery ball of fire came out of no where and burned her target. Lady Jayda changed after that fateful day; she became determined to avenge her parents' honor and trained hard in her spells and curses. So hard that her aunt Helen, who took her in and raised her, was surprised that a 10 yr old was better than her. In fact, Lady Jayda was the one of the best throughout her world but she didn't know it and continued to train harder and harder.

She was very beautiful, she had jet-black hair that was in waves that came down to her hip and had dark emerald eyes with a spark of gold in it. Her skin was a pale peach color and flawless. Her cheeks were naturally light pink and her lips were naturally pinkish red. She was an average height for a 10 yr old, maybe a bit smaller and she was calm, not happy not sad but calm (and especially NOT cheerful like starfire!). She had friends like Lance, Griff's son who was a fun person like the jokester of the group and he was a handsome boy w/ bright dark blue eyes and blond hair, and she had Max. Max was just like Lance, but a bit more serious and the similarities ended there. Max had black hair that fell in his violet eyes some times which made him quite a catch. Lance and Max both were great magicians in training but compared to Lady Jayda, they were amateurs.

The invaders still lurked in the darkness and many feared for their lives and usually flee. Lady Jayda was no exception.

" Lady, u must go to Earth now, the ship is about to depart" said Griff

"But-b-", Lady Jayda protested but Aunt Helen (a.k.a. Grand duchess since she was next in line for the throne) ushered her to the door saying,

"It isn't safe for you here dear to say here, now don't forget to buckle up and-"

"But what about you!" asked Lady Jayda in an anguished tone as she was about to walked up into the ship

"Bye sweetie! Be good!" cried Aunt Helen as the engine started and began to lift. Lady Jayda just waved as she went off into her new adventure.


	2. 2 Eight years later

Eight Years later:

* * *

Lady Jayda, now known as Elecktra, board a flight from France to Jump City, CA to use her skills for good. Her skills now include: All martial arts training in China and Japan, excelled in the art of the samurai sword and learned to speak Japanese and Chinese (both Mandarin and Cantonese). She later went to England to go to Oxford like her father did but he dropped out when he met her mom and became one of the best students, assisting her professors in semi important debates, her favorite class was philosophy, poetry, and medical stuff and learned Latin. She went to France and Italy for 2 years to relax and learned how to plant gardens in the heat of Italy, learning to speak Italian and trained hard in France where she learned to speak French. She also stopped by Milan to get a few pointers on fashion and style for fun. You could say she was perfect but there was one thing she was missing, friends.

Sitting back in her cramped seat, she looked out the window absently, a bit depressed at the thought of making friends in a whole new place where she'll eventually live in an actual home. To the naked eye, you would think she wouldn't have a hard time since she was gorgeous. Still the same jet- black hair and dark emerald eyes with that special gold/ amber glint but her figure had filled out very much and she was petite. Pretty and petite…

Elecktra arrived to Jump City during the rainy, hot, summery time and she was worried about how to find a home. She wandered on the streets for a couple of days, walking in the shadows, avoiding people. She went deep into the forests where she came upon a mountain.

"_Perfect"_ she thought and when no one was looking, she took her special ring off the chain she wore, slipped the ring on her right ring finger and her outfit changed in a bright white light.

It became a gauzy black flowy dress with flowy sleeves. She whispered a spell and a bright pale green light came out of her hand and went into a crevice in the mountain. The crevice widened into a doorway and she walked in.

Inside was space. Just empty space. She used more magic and out popped furniture and 13 floors of different rooms. Some rooms were an arcade, a Skate Park, TV room, and a library full of ancient spell books to modern medicine books.

"_This is better"_

There was also a huge room with equipment to track down criminals, bad guys, etc. with a similar alarm like the Teen titans. And the alarm suddenly went off.

* * *

_Sorry if this was short, I had to rush, but third chapter will be longer and a bit more exciting, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Trust or Betrayal?

_And suddenly the alarm went off…_

Elecktra ran out of her new home, not forgetting to lock the doors, and switch her outfit from a gauzy flowy black dress to a (in a bright flash of course) a black and dark red corset top and tight leather pants with knee high boots with a spiked heel and she took off her ring. She jumped on her sort of skateboard thing but with no wheels and had jets instead and rocketed off if you didn't know better, you would have thought she was the bad guy! She flew off towards downtown Jump City, the sky began to darkened…

* * *

At titans tower:

" Dude! I totally almost kicked your butt!" cried Beastboy in front of the TV with words flashing "GAME OVER"

" _Almost_ is the keyword, you ALMOST kicked my butt" said Cyborg victoriously walking to the fridge for a snack, _"A large 2 feet long, full of meat sub should do the trick"_ he thought. Beastboy followed, also hungry for some snack containing tofu, but without accidentally knocking over Raven's tea on to her book.

"Oops, heh-heh, um… sorry?" Beastboy apologized but it was a bit too late, Raven's cheeks turned red with fury and her eyes and hands were glowing…

"You little asshole! I'm gonna KILL you! she cried as her powers pulled out a meat cleaver.

"Uh oh…I'm SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Beastboy pleaded but with no avail and Raven began to chase him.

"Here we go-mmph- again…(sigh)" Cyborg said with his mouth full as Beastboy ran by screaming like a girl with Raven yelling at him and chasing him with the meat cleaver.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!"

" Ha ha! BB, you scream like a girl! Ha ha ha!" Cyborg laughed as his grind up food sprayed on to Robin and Starfire who were sitting near, totally unaware of their surroundings until little pieces of food splatter on to them.

"Ewww….. I believe I am grossed out, yes?" Starfire looked at her hair with disgust as Robin gave a death glare to Cyborg who just laughed more, spraying more food on to them. Robin pulled a rag out of nowhere and dabbed away all the food particles from himself and Starfire when suddenly the alarm went off. Raven stopped chasing Beastboy and Robin cried his trademark,

"Titan's GO!" and they went.

* * *

At the Crime Scene (TT POV):

Slade's robot drones were everywhere, slowly surrounding the Titans and then a dark figure came behind the robots, swinging on a street light pole, knocking out some of the robots. Then it used it's martial arts skills and knocked out the rest of the robots. Then Slade popped out behind it but it knocked out the Slade robot with a little more difficulty but it finally did it.

"Whoa! Dude! Look at that!' Beastboy said, pointing at the shadow.

"It's good, REALLY good… I wonder how long it trains…" Robin mutters

"Why are we calling it "it"? Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"It's not a "it", scanners say it's a girl, around Rae's height, a bit taller though" Cyborg reported.

"Don't call me Rae"

"Perhaps she is a new friend!"

* * *

Elecktra's POV

_"Cool robots, I mean, oh no, bad robots…. well time for fighting"_

(Finish fighting)

"Better get going…" I muttered but then I saw a bunch of brightly colored teens except for two of them, a girl in a dark purple- blue cloak and a green teen in a black and dark purple costume.

_"Awesome cloak!"_

"_Thanks" _a new voice suddenly said in her mind.

_"Um.. who was that?"_

"_I'm Raven"_

" _I'm-" _and then I stopped, _"How can I trust her? She can be with those robots.."_

A boy with traffic light colors on walked closer with his hands held up to show her that he meant no harm.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you" he said

"_I'm suppose to listen to a walking traffic light!" _she thought incredulously

"_Don't worry, he's not bad"_ the new voice said

_"Who are you?"_

"_The person with the awesome cloak" _the new voice said, as i looked at the person with the awesome cloak, i saw the smallest smile.

"_Cool"_

I walked out of the shadows, and looked closely at them and I heard a gasp, well4 gasps as they studied me. I fidget around uncomfortably and then spoke up,

"I'm Elecktra"

The green teen spoke up, "W-W-We're the Teen Titans" he tried looking brave but in his eyes, he was sad. His friends look shocked that he spoke, the traffic light one just stared, dumbfounded.

_"Why is he sad?"_

"_Someone in his past betrayed when they came on this team and suddenly left"_

_"I'm so sorry…he must feel... lonely…"_

"_I guess.."_

I walked closer, breaking the silence and said, "Well I better go."

The traffic light one said "Um…"

"See you later" as I waved at them and then left on my jet board.

* * *

TT POV:

"Um… who was that?" Beastboy asked

"Weren't you listening! Her name is Elecktra!" Raven yelled

"Oh, sorry"

"Who was she?" Robin asked in daze, unaware BB just asked the same question.

"OMG! FORGET IT! YOU GUYS ARE ALL IDIOTS!" Raven cried, frustrated as Beastboy began to inch away slowly and Cyborg looked frighten while Starfire just looked naïve and puzzled.

"Friend, what is an "idiot"? Starfire asked and Raven replied, pointing to Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy,

"There's one example of some idiots"

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Cyborg complained as Raven began to head towards the tower, rolling her eyes.

"_Who was she? She could read my mind! Should I trust her? I don't know…." _Raven thought

_"I can't believe i told my name! But there was something about her... i don't know..."_

Robin stood there, obviously deep in thought,

_"She's hot! I mean nice, I mean… can I trust her? Can WE trust her?"_

Raven, reading in their leader's mind, smiled, _"He likes her but what about Starfire, oh well, they never really matched anyway, he's too serious and she's… not very smart."_

But in everyone's mind, especially Beastboy's was could they trust her? Or will she betrayed them like SHE did?


	4. Meet, greet, and flour!

_But in everyone's mind, especially Beastboy's was could they trust her? Or will she betrayed them like SHE did?

* * *

_

TT POV (through Starfire's and Raven's eyes):

Starfire hadn't said a word since they met Elecktra, she saw the way Robin looked at the new girl and she had this awful feeling but said nothing to avoid conflict.

The next morning it was quiet, too quiet…

"Not that I don't enjoy the silence but it's … too quiet, even for me." Raven said monotonously, finally breaking the silence. She looked at everyone: Cyborg was eating; Beastboy was playing with his food while staring into space, Robin was just stirring hi black coffee absently and Starfire was coloring in a coloring book.

"I agree, friends why are you all so quiet?" Starfire asked looking innocently puzzled.

Raven knew why though, Beastboy was worried something would happen like when SHE was here and Cyborg couldn't say anything or argue by himself and Robin was looking very confused and deep in thought. She was about to read Robin's mind when the alarm went off.

Robin cried "Titans trouble!" and Raven continued to read his mind. She felt his confusion and when the alarm went off, she felt his concern about the city and excitement and happiness. She heard

_"Trouble! I might see her again! Maybe I should ask the rest of the team if it's ok to invite her over, maybe make her a titan! But what if she did something bad? And what about Star? Everyone thinks I like her…"_

Raven was surprised at this statement as she soared towards the city park where Cinderblock was attacking.

"_He doesn't like Starfire! But what happened at Date with Destiny! They danced together and everything…"_ Raven thought as they reached the crime scene

* * *

Elecktra's POV:

Elecktra was lying on her bed even though it was almost noon, but what's the reason of getting up? See a room full emptiness? Instead, she thought about what happened yesterday.

_"Who were they? Well, yeah, they're the Teen Titans but I mean as a person… like that guy in the traffic light colors, if he only wore black and blues… and what about that girl with the cloak? She looks like the outsider in the group, oh wait, isn't her name Raven? And that half robotic and half human guy looks nice and make friends easily. And that Tamaranian girl, she's the complete opposite of Raven! How are they friends? Tamaranians are always happy, are always fond of purple and pink, despite what gender. But I heard they were very smart and are fast learners…"_ And then the alarm went off and Electra changed in two rings of light surrounding her from her PJ to her "uniform" and left on her jet board.

* * *

At the crime scene:

This time, the Teen Titans reach there first and began fighting the huge cement giant.

"Azareth Metrions Zinthos!" Raven cried as 4 park benches floated into the air and hit Cinderblock. Cyborg was punching it and used his sonic cannon. Beastboy became a mammoth and rammed against Cinderblock and it fell against some trees. Starfire threw starbolt after starbolt and used her eye laser things making Cinderblock glow green. Robin punched and kicked, getting anxious when Elecktra didn't come yet but Elecktra was there but she was watching them from above, making sure they didn't see her.

_"So they're heroes fighting for justice, what a coincidence! I thought there were only heroes in Gotham City but I guess I was wrong."_ Elecktra thought and waited for Raven to give a reply but she didn't.

_"She's probably too busy concentrating on the fight."_

Cinderblock just then knocked Beastboy, Robin and Raven into the sky letting them soar to somewhere else. Cyborg used his sonic cannon repeatedly as Starfire kept throwing starbolts and yelled

"You have injured our friends! You have made them soar into the air to somewhere far!"

_"Ok… not so smart I guess, what is with her words? They sound long and unslang-ish but she is an alien to this planet… I guess I better help them."_

Then Elecktra jumped in and began to punch Cinderblock to get his attention away from Cyborg and Starfire and come towards her. She dived on her jet board and grabbed a handful of dirt then zoomed into the air as Robin, Beastboy and Raven arrived, via Raven's teleporting powers and saw her grabbed the dirt.

_"She's here! What is she doing with that dirt!"_ Robin thought as everyone stopped fighting Cinderblock and watched. They saw her zoom up towards Cinderblock's face and thrust the dirt into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Then she punched, kicked, and with some of Cyborg's sonic cannon, knocked him out. Elecktra glided towards the ground and went up to the titans.

"Hi"

"Hey, that was a good idea with the dirt in the eyes thing" Cyborg said

"I couldn't do it without your sonic cannon" she said, smiling, as Robin thought

_"What a nice smile and her eyes are a nice green color, not bright green like Star's but a dark emerald green with some gold-ish and amber-ish color in them too. And-"_

His thoughts were cut off when he felt Starfire cling on to his arm but Elecktra didn't notice or care. Instead, she was talking to Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg.

"So it's the person in my mind. nice to finally TALK to you" Elecktra said as Raven gave a small smile.

"You know each other! How! When! Where!" Cyborg exclaimed

"Uhh…-" Elecktra began but Raven started talking "You know how I read minds and stuff? Well that's what I did when we met each other yesterday"

During this chat, Starfire and Robin wandered closer and Beastboy just stood there looking at his feet. Then Robin spoke up,

"How about you come over to our place for lunch? We can get to know each other better."

"On one condition... we're ordering pizza for lunch" she said smiling mischievously at Raven who rolled her eyes and looked furious at Elecktra.

_"I hate you. I said-"_ Raven thought

_"You thought"_ Elecktra corrected her

_"I thought that as long as we DON'T get pizza."_

"Calm down, your overreacting. How crazy can it be?" Elecktra said aloud to Raven as they headed towards Titan's tower.

"For ordering pizza? Very crazy." she replied dryly

* * *

At Titan's Tower:

"Hello? Pete's Pizza Parlor? Yeah this is Cyborg from the Teen Titans. I would like- hello? Hello! How rude! They hung up on me!"

"Gee I wonder why…" Raven said sarcastically

" You know what! You're not funny!" Cyborg yelled as they heard pots and pans clanging in the kitchen and they turned around.

"Is there any flour in here?" Elecktra asked looking through the cabinets.

"You're not seriously…" Cyborg trailed off and Raven's powers shield Elecktra from all cabinets.

"Do you have ANY idea what you're getting into!" Raven yelled

"Yes, I'm gonna make some pizza so quit shielding the ingredients and help me find the flour!" she replied calmly

"Fine, it's your funeral!" and with a slam of her book, Raven stormed out to her room.

"Me and BB will help!" Cyborg said happily, jamming a chef's hat on himself and Beastboy and dragged BB into the kitchen.

"Great! Cyborg, can you write up a list of what everyone like? Beastboy can help me find the flour-" and was interrupted by Beastboy who said,

"Found it" and facing the bag towards Elecktra and opened it, getting flour all over her face. " I am so sorry! It's just that- that-" He apologize profusely.

"It's ok, really, its ok." she said smiling, wiping off the flour from her faceand thenreached into the flour and threw some at Beastboy. Beastboy just stood there, surprised when Cyborg yelled,

"FLOUR FIGHT!" and threw flour at them both and the fight was on!

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway:

Raven ran out of there quickly with her book but knocked into Starfire and Robin.

"Sorry." she apologized and got back on her feet while Robin helped Starfire up.

"It is ok my friend!"

"Where are you guys going?" Raven asked

"We're going to watch the television" Starfire replied joyously

"Don't go in there"

"Why? What happened!" Robin asked, worried

"Just don't, it's a surprise"

"Oooo! I love surprises! Let us await on the roof my friend Robin!"

"But-" before he can protest, Robin was dragged away and Raven continued towards her room

* * *

In the kitchen:

"AGGHH!" Elecktra yelled from behind the counter throwing flour at Cyborg as Cyborg screamed from getting hit.

"EEEEEEEKK!"

"Haha! You scream like a girl! Hahaha!" Beastboy laughed along with Elecktra

There was flour EVERYWHERE. Even on the windows, the TV, the couch, EVERYWHERE! The pizzas were in the oven as they fought with the flour and enjoyed themselves. It was one against one but Beastboy decided to team up with Elecktra to get back at Cyborg for putting that brown dye in his shampoo. They were laughing, coughing and throwing. Finally, the timer went off and Elecktra rushed to bring all the pies out before they got burnt and put them on a flour-covered table.

"We're in BIG trouble" Cyborg said

"How are we gonna clean this up!" Beastboy cried as he looked at Raven's flour-covered kettle full of flour-filled tea. "Raven's gonna kill me!"

"Again?" Cyborg asked

"Haha." Beastboy said

"Quit fighting! I got an idea on how to clean this pl-" and then Raven came in.

"Uh oh… someone hide me!" Beastboy said from behind Cyborg

Raven took one look at her kettle and yelled,

"BEASTBOY!"

* * *

_Please review! Thanks to_ starfirelynn69 _for reviewing, this is kind of a Star like Robin but he doesn't like her fanfic. Sry! _

_I'm not sure if Elecktra should like Robin back or not... so pleasetell meyour ideas! Thanks!_


	5. Flour part II and Thoughts of sum Titans

_Oh yeah, the stupid question marks don't work together with the exclamation marks so some people maybe under-excited and some maybe over-excited and un-questioning or over-questioning so use your imagination!

* * *

(Raven took one look at her kettle and yelled,_

_"BEASTBOY!")

* * *

_

In Titan's tower:

"EEEEEEEKKKK!" Beastboy screamed as he ran for his life while Raven ran after him with flour-covered kettle with paste in it (mixed with tea and flour) and poured it on him. Then she used her powers to make him stand there not even moving or screaming. The paste dried on him, he couldn't move, and Raven laid him on the floor gently so the paste wouldn't break. Elecktra went up and bend over him, wiping her finger on his cheek as Robin and Starfire came in.

"It's dried." Elecktra observed, looking amused as she looked at her finger.

"What the hell happened!" Robin cried looking at his flour-covered home and looking at Elecktra who was really close to unmoving Beastboy anxiously…

Ignoring him, she said, "We need to pour water on him but all the cups, pots, and buckets are covered with flour. It'll just make it worse, he'll have to stay like this for awhile." Which to Raven's relief as she smiled wickedly at the Beastboy on the ground.

"Mmm! Mmm! MMMM!" Beastboy tried yelling as Raven brought out a knife out of nowhere and raised it dangerously to his neck.

"Chill out Rae, we have to clean this place up." Cyborg said pulling Raven away from Beastboy.

"Don't call me Rae." Raven replied monotonously

"No, I'll clean this up, you guys go clean yourself up, and bring him too!" Elecktra said gesturing to Beastboy.

"No, we're not gonna bring him." Raven said and pulled Cyborg and surprisingly Starfire with her.

"This will let Robin get to know her better." she thought and left the room.

"Umm…I'm Robin." Robin said lamely

"Well…you know who I am." Elecktra said as she began rinsing the bowls, pots, spoons, etc.

"Umm…" Robin said and then Elecktra said,

"Do you know Speedy and Aqualad?"

"Yeah! How do you know them!"

"I met them when I first got here"

* * *

Elecktra's POV: 

_Flashback:_

_It was a rainy day, Cinderblock was mysteriously in the forests, and I began fighting him. An energy arrow came out of nowhere and hit Cinderblock in the chest. Then pipes of water came out of the ground, spraying at Cinderblock and then an arrow froze Cinderblock._

"_Hi, I'm Speedy." said the redhead guy with the arrows_

"_And I'm Aqualad." said the guy with water powers._

"_I'm Elecktra" I said_

"_Let's get out of here! My hair's getting all messed up!" said the redhead _

"_Leave Water Boy here, he loves the rain!" and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his home, Aqualad followed us behind and gave me a towel._

"_Hey! Where's my towel!" Speedy asked _

"_Oops. I forgot." And then-_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey? Are you ok?" Robin asked looking worried as he waved his hands in front of me.

"Yeah, probably too much flour." as I stared into his mask.

"_Whoa, he's cute…I mean no he isn't…AGH!"_

"Want me to help?" he asked

"Um, sure, rinse these dishes while I go check on the pizzas" and walked over the to the oven

"So THAT'S what happen? Right? The flour and pizza? It's all making sense!" and he gave me a cute smile.

"_A CUTE smile! AGH! Stop it!"_ I scolded myself as I smiled back at him

"Um, I better help Beastboy" gesturing towards the frozen green teen. I went over to him and poured some water on him with a cleanbucketand the paste left a puddle on the floor. He stretched and ran all over the room.

"WOOHOO! I'm FREE!" he cried as I laughed. Then he slipped on the puddle and fell on top of me. I glanced at Robin and he looked kind of mad.

_"Ooo… anger issues…"_

"Beastboy? Can you get off m-"

"GET THE HELL OFF HER YOU FUCKIN' PERVERT!" Robin suddenly yelled

_"Please let the walls be soundproof!"_

"Um, I'm so sorry! Really sorry! Really, really sorry!" Beastboy apologized and helped me up.

"It's ok! Look it's getting late, your pizzas are in the oven, I better go and take a long shower!" I said beginning to head towards the door.

"Bye!" and I ran out of the crazy tower.

"_Do they trust me? It seems like it. Maybe it's a test…"_ I thought as I jetted off to my home on my jet board.

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

" You asshole! You scared her off!" Robin yelled at Beastboy as Raven walked in, followed by a vicious Cyborg and Starfire in to the still flour-covered room

"So? What's it to you?" Raven asked staring intently at Robin.

"Me want FOOOOD!" Cyborg cried

"Um… nothing, she's our guest and…" Robin trailed off as his cheeks began to turn pink, which Raven saw.

"_So our masked Romeo does like her!"_ Raven thought and smiled to herself.

"ME! WANT! FOOD!" Cyborg yelled

"It's in the oven but it's hot!" Robin yelled to him as Beastboy sat next to Raven who was sipping her tea.

"Why are you smiling? Do I have a 'kick me' sign on my back! Get it off me!" Beastboy asked

"No you don't."

"Oh. Um…wanna um…make out?" At this question, Raven spat her tea out and looked at Beastboy intently.

"In your dreams!"

"Well, there was this one time you were in a bra and thongs and you were in my room-"

"AGGHHH! You pervert! I was KIDDING!"

"So was I." Beastboy replied calmly staring at Raven's face full of rage. He watched her face change back to a stoical look and gave a scowl.

"I hate you!" and she left the room

_"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him… do I hate him…?"_ she wondered as she entered her room.

"Soo…how are you and- mpmh- going?" Cyborg asked Robin as he swallowed his huge bite of meaty pizza with extra meat.

"Who?"

"You know…" Cyborg gave a knowing grin

"No I don't! I don't like any of the titans if that's what you mean!" Robin snapped back and left to train.

_"Ahh... not a titan...hmm..."_ Cyborg thought, smiling

* * *

In the training room: _"I can't believe she-kick- knows Aqualad and Speedy! She probably-punch- likes Aqualad! Every girl likes that-kick- pretty boy! Even Raven went crazy-punch- when she met him and she's usually not like that!"-knocks the punching bag onto the ground-_

"AGHHH!" Robin fell on his knees, frustrated.

"Umm… therapy might help that" Raven said walking in looking at him oddly concerned.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, just dandy…" Robin muttered

"Why don't you just read my mind?" he snapped

"I did."

"Well? What's the verdict?"

"You don't like Starfire."

"That's it?"

"And you like Elecktra"

"Oh, yeah and that too."

"So? Are you gonna do anything about it?"

"She met Aqualad and Speedy, there's not much I can do."

"She's not that type of girl."

"You even liked Aqualad when you first met him!"

"That was a petty mistake. Invite her to come over tonight and go to a club."

"What's her phone number?" he asked sarcastically

_"Like she knows it!"_ he smirked

"555-7291" and Robin quickly got out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Elecktra? Yeah it's Robin. I wanted to know if you would like to go out with us to a club. Uh huh, uh huh, um I guess sure, say hi to them for me! Bye!"

"Well?"

"You're getting just as annoying as Beastboy, you know that?"

"Well?"

"She's coming-"

"Great." and Raven turned to leave

"But she's bringing Aqualad, Speedy, and Bumblebee."

"Oh. The more, the merrier" and Raven left.

* * *

In the Hallway: 

Raven left the training room and accidentally bumped into Cyborg.

"Sorry Rae! Please don't kill me!"

"It's ok. Bumblebee is coming."

"Coming where!" Cyborg said sounding excited

"Coming with us to the club along with Elecktra, Speedy, and Aqualad."

"Booyah!" and he ran off.

"Boys…" Raven muttered and went into her room.

* * *

In the TV/kitchen room: 

Starfire is busy with a crossword puzzle and Beastboy is watching TV when Cyborg came in.

"Guess what BB!" Cyborg yelled out excitingly

"What?" Beastboy asked excitingly

"Guess!"

"What?"

"You're supposed to _guess_!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO GUESS!"

"Just GUESS!"

"Cows."

"What kind of guess is that?" Cyborg cried out, looking at Beastboy weirdly

"You told me to guess so I did."

"Anyway… Aqualad, Speedy, Electra, and BUMBLEBEE are coming with us to a club tonight!"

"That's it! I guessed and that's IT!" Beastboy yelled angrily

"What did you expect?"

"Well… I was hoping a game station triple XL with the bonus platinum pack and a new moped... and a cow." Beastboy replied really fast.

"Um…ok…but that's not it, you know what! Bumblebee an-"

"I GET IT!" Beastboy yelled frustrated

"Sheesh, chill out."

Robin walked at that moment and announce,

"Hey titans! We got a club to go to so I suggest you put an outfit together!"

"Why?" ask the ever-curious Beastboy

"Because we're going to a club." Robin answered

"But why dress up? It's just a club and we went there with our uniforms on once!"

"Fine! Dress whatever you like as long it's not your birthday suit!" Robin yelled angrily

"Does this have to do with Elecktra?" Raven said walking in.

"NO!" Robin cried blushing as he walked out of the room. Beastboy was also mysteriously blushing when Raven said her name.

"I better go dress…" Beastboy said leaving suddenly as Starfire, Raven and Cyborg stared after them.

* * *

_Hey everyone! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm going crazy here! _


	6. Let's get it started!

_As usual, my stupid computer won't let me do question marks WITH exclamation marks AGAIN! so use your imagination!_

* * *

In Titan's tower: 

It was around 8:00 PM when all the titans were waiting in the TV/kitchen room, all dressed up except for Raven and Cyborg.

"C'mon Rae! PLEASE! Can't you wear SOMETHING else for a change?" Beastboy begged but all Raven said was

"No. And don't call me Rae."

"Aww… you're such a party pooper!" Beastboy said angrily

"_But a hot party pooper…"_ he thought. He was wearing a white button up shirt (unbuttoned) with a black muscle shirt underneath and khaki cargoes and Converses.

Robin was also wearing a button up shirt (unbuttoned) but it was dark, navy blue color and he had a black muscle shirt underneath like Beastboy, and he wore black jeans and black sneaker-ish/ boot-ish shoes. He was flipping through the channels on TV while Starfire was sitting next to him. She was wearing a bright purple halter-top, showing her navel, of course, and a matching bright purple skirt, heels and a large green pendant that showed off her eyes nicely. She also wore some make- up and perfume, too much perfume since Robin smelled it when he was in his room and now it was wafting off her and into the tower.

"I cannot wait when we shall arrive at the club with our other friends!" she exclaimed excitingly.

"_Is she ever UNhappy?_ Robin thought as he continued flipping. He was a bit moody since he found out that Elecktra knew Aqualad and Speedy before she knew him.

Cyborg was happily polishing the T-car, planning to take Bumblebee to the club with him when a loud doorbell was heard. Beastboy ran off to open the door but Raven opened it with her powers so he nearly ran into Aqualad, who was wearing a black button up shirt (buttoned) and black jeans and black shoes.

"Happy to see you too BB!" he said when Beastboy stopped an inch away from his face.

"Where's Elecktra?" Robin asked, trying to be casual.

"She's trying to park the car, you know your tower is on a mound of ground right? Her car keeps rolling into the-" Aqualad was explaining when he was interrupted by some yelling

"DAMN YOU! DAMN THIS FUCKING ISLAND!… " there was a pause and then they heard someone else yell

"SHIT!" and everyone ran outside where they saw Speedy in the water, trying to climb out. He was wearing a dark red button up shirt (buttoned) with black jeans and black shoes and his hair was now messed up which was a huge problem for him. Elecktra was getting out of her car when Robin saw her.

She was wearing a black leather (fake) high collar jacket with a dark red/ burgundy skin-tight tank top with black designs on it with a black lace trim. She also wore a short black cloth pleated skirt and black knee high boots and black leather gloves that were fingertip less and she looked furious and concern at the same time.

"Speedy! Are you ok?"

"My hair! My HAIR!" Speedy moaned and began to cry.

"Calm down. We'll go inside and fix it" she said soothingly as she stood next to him, near the water, trying to get him to stand up. Then she turned around and said

"Hey you guys! You really should flatten out the land here you know because- AGHHH! MY CAR!" she cried as she saw her car rolling slowly towards the water. She ran to it but Robin got there first, pulled the emergency brake and turned the steering wheel (like those people who live in San Francisco) and it stopped.

"Thank you soo much!" she said to Robin, breathlessly from running while Robin stared into her eyes and was close enough to smell a soft scent of roses coming from her.

"Um… your welcome. Um… you look great in that outfit!" he said smiling.

"Can we go NOW?" Beastboy interrupted them, getting anxious.

"Where's Cyborg?" Elecktra asked, looking around and saw Cyborg and Bumblebee standing at the door, talking when he finally notice everyone else. Bumblebee was wearing a black skin-tight tank top and black skintight pants, boots and a gold necklace with an amber color pendant.

"Hey y'all! Sweet ride!" he said gesturing to Elecktra's slick black convertible.

"Thanks, can we go now? My car is about to be a part of the ocean." she said, gripping the car door handle, ready to go.

"Bee's gonna come with me so one of you guys have to go with Elecktra" Cyborg announced

"I'll go" Robin said immediately.

"Well it's settle. Can we go now?" Raven said monotonously dragging Starfire with her in to the back seat of the T-Car.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys at the club! WAIT! What club is it?" Elecktra yelled out from behind the wheel.

"The Dark Lite!" Cyborg yelled back as he pulled away from the drive way and on to the road.

* * *

Elecktra's car: 

"My hair! My BEAUTIFUL hair!" Speedy moaned as they were driving, listening to Elecktra's Evanescence CD.

"_I'm so tired of being here,_

_suppressed by all of my childish fears,_

_and if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_and it won't leave me alone…_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase…_

_When you cry, I wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you scream, I fight away all of your fears,_

_I held your hands through all of these years,_

_but you still hurt…_

_all of me…"_

Elecktra was singing along while Speedy continue to moan as Robin was staring at her.

"You sing really good" he commented as she finished the first chorus.

"I wasn't singing, it was more like singing along, I'm like those backup singers." she replied as Robin chuckled.

"He's right, you know, you do sing really good." Aqualad said softly

"Uh huh, sure…" she said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Hey Speedy, how are you doing back there?"

"Bad, very bad. My HAIR!" he replied which Elecktra just laughed as she pulled over to park in front of the club.

"That's weird. Usually Cyborg would be here by now…" Robin said looking around, puzzled when Raven popped up from the ground, using her powers, with Beastboy and Starfire.

"He ditched us! I can't believe he ditched us!" Beastboy started yelling angrily.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Cyborg kicked us to the curb after driving for ½ a mile and drove off with Bumblebee." Raven said dryly.

"But friends! The rest of us have arrived! Glorious! Let's us accompany each other into the Lite of Dark!" Starfire exclaimed as she dragged Robin in while everyone else just stared after her.

"Does she speak English?" Speedy asked peacefully since Elecktra gave him some gel and his hair was back to normal as they walked inside.

* * *

In the club: 

Everyone started dancing but Elecktra bumped into a huge black guy wearing an extra large jersey and shorts that were nearly falling off and a couple of gold chains and a baseball cap

"Elecktra? Yo, girl, whazzup?" he yelled excitingly over the music

"Joe! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed

"I gotta gig here tonight. That reminds me, wanna help us out with that Black Eyed Peas song?"

"Sure!"

"Great! Follow me!" and Elecktra disappeared in the crowd behind him.

"_Where is she going? What is she doing?"_ Robin thought anxiously as he was dancing with Starfire. Then he heard the music stopped and he stopped dancing and waited with the rest of the crowd.

"_Let's get it started in here…"_ and he saw Elecktra without her jacket, showing her bare shoulders and arms, holding a microphone, singing and dancing on stage.

"Come Robin! Let's dance!" Starfire exclaimed and he started dancing again but wasn't too eager.

"_I don't want to dance with you! I want to dance with her! Not you! AGGH!" _he thought to himself angry that he had ever showed any feelings towards Starfire that were more than just friends. Just then, he saw Elecktra walk off the stage and he saw Aqualad asking her to dance. and just to make it worse, "She Will be Loved" by Maroon 5 came on. Starfire immediately wrapped her arms around his neck while Robin looked at Elecktra longingly.

"_She looks… comfortable with him. I guess this was just a coincidence, Aqualad asking her to dance and a slow song comes on at that moment…"_ Robin thought, unaware that Raven was listening to his thoughts while she was dancing with…Beastboy.

"_I can't believe I'm dancing with BEASTBOY! Poor Robin, he really looks sad, even pained that he has to dance with Starfire." _she thought

"You look great tonight Raven." Beastboy whispered into her ear.

"So I haven't look good since we first met?" Raven murmured back angrily.

"No! I mean that you look good tonight! No! Wait! I mean you look good on other days too AND tonight! And this morning! And-" Beastboy whispered back quickly, afraid that Raven was gonna kill him.

"I get it! Just shut up and dance!" Raven whispered back and he became quiet.

And then suddenly- CRASH! BOOM!

* * *

_yes, it's the dreaded cliffhanger, trust me i hate it myself but i can't think who should hook up with Elecktra (yes, she has to hook up or the "CRASH! BOOM!" will NOT be accompanied by some new chapters),so please send me some ideas by email or review/ comment/advice. AND if anyone has ANY ideas on how to fix the stupidthe question mark VS. the exclamationproblem, please tell me!_


	7. Flash in the Past

_Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, etc... except for the **poems**. Those were originally written and put together in science class.

* * *

And suddenly- CRASH! BOOM!

* * *

_

Starfire POV:

"EEEEEEEEKKK!" I screamed as I shot starbolts to an army of shadows coming slowly towards me.

"ROBIN! PLEASE ASSIST ME!" I cry out and quickly glance at him; he was fighting a bunch of the shadow people too. All of a sudden, a voice was heard from inside the large army of shadows and they stopped attacking us

"Give us Lady Jayda!"

* * *

Elecktra's POV: 

"No… this can't be happening… he can't be here…" I whisper to myself.

"Give us Lady Jayda or ELSE!"

"No. No! NO!" I cried out, clutching my head, it hurts, it hurts a lot. I ripped off my necklace, leaving a small slit of blood on my neck, ready to put on my ring, the ring that kept my powers hidden when I'm not wearing it.

"Who is Lady Jayda?" Robin asked looking at me for a second, then back at the army.

"_This can't be happening!"_ I thought

"Do not try to joke, or else they shall die!" a voice said and one of it's shadow arms grabbed Aqualad and another grabbed Beastboy.

"NO! Don't! Um… I'll go get her!" I said quickly staring at Beastboy and Aqualad struggling but failing miserably.

"You know her? Where is she?" Robin asked me, looking dead into my eyes

"She's right here" I said softly and pushed him away. Then I slipped on my ring.

* * *

Robin's POV: 

She slipped on a ring and a bright flash came about her. I shielded my eyes until the light faded then looked up. I saw Elecktra but she was wearing a black and grey flowing dress but something felt different about her, she also had an aura glowing around her.

"_What was that bright light?"_ I thought

"No. It can't be! She can't be…" I heard Raven say and looked at her puzzled.

"That's Lady Jayda! The princess of the invisible world of Magick! I read her in all of my books! She's really powerful and read the Galeon scrolls and once time traveled when she was eight to become a secret apprentice to Merlin!" Raven explained excitingly.

"Whoa…" Beastboy said after overhearing Raven's explanation. I just stood there staring at her. She was walking up to the army, looking a bit to the left. I looked closer and saw a human with blue hair and dark grey eyes.

* * *

Titan's POV: 

"So we meet again…" Lucifer said, smiling evilly.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Elecktra

"Just trying to find you, and I have found you in this… this place" he replied evilly and disgustingly

"I like it here!" Elecktra retorted, her eyes began to flash bright white.

"Calm down! See, we let go your little friends, but are they really your friends? Do they even know you?" Lucifer said, using her weakness

"Of course!" she cried, ready to fight.

"I'm sure they won't like you if they find out what you did or why you kept it from them." he continued, smiling.

"_This was easier than I thought"_ he thought.

"No! You're lying! They wouldn't! They couldn't!"

"They would. They could. But I have to go now, tell your auntie I said hi" and with that, he disappeared into the shadows.

Elecktra felt exploited, nothing to hide her. Her eyes returned to their emerald green color, her hands fading back to normal. She reverted to her original uniform/ costume without taking off the ring and jetted home without saying a word.

* * *

Elecktra's POV: 

"_What's the use of taking off my ring? They already know me. He showed off who I am. He showed off ME. I can't believe he's here, she said I would be safe here but I'm not. Not anymore."_ Elecktra thought as she went to her room and pulled out a small black notebook. It was her notebook, not a journal, but like a thought book.

She wrote,

_Surrounding me,_

_a prison,_

_can't get out,_

_don't have the key._

_A fog, _

_wall of ice,_

_keeping me in,_

_keeping you out._

_Force fields,_

_a prison,_

_no keys,_

_just darkness._

_Leave me,_

_alone,_

_get out,_

_leave me in my darkness._

_A lock,_

_can't be broken,_

_can't get out,_

_can't be me._

_Can't be_

_who I am,_

_who I want to be,_

_who I can be,_

_can't be me…_

She always felt better after writing something. Then something clicked in her mind,

"_Shit! I forgot my car! I hope some one can drive it home."_ she thought angry with herself. She turned to an old page in the notebook, the first page.

It read,

_Running away,_

_keeping secrets,_

_thoughts,_

_from me._

_Run away,_

_from here,_

_from this darkness,_

_from me._

_Tears of blood,_

_fall,_

_turning black,_

_as black as my heart._

_A silver glint,_

_turns red,_

_a peach skin,_

_turns red._

_T__ears,_

_fall,_

_black ones,_

_from my eyes._

_Red,_

_are my eyes,_

_are my wrists,_

_blood._

_Red,_

_as tears,_

_tears from the_

_heart._

_Drops of_

_red,_

_staining my heart,_

_turning it black._

_Black,_

_is the darkness,_

_is my life,_

_Dark._

_Black,_

_red,_

_dark,_

_blood._

_Red tears,_

_trickles out,_

_falling,_

_always falling,_

_into the black._

"_Black and red, my favorite colors."_ she smiled at the weathered paper and fingered it lightly when her cell phone began to ring.

"Agh!" she yelled out in surprised and grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

* * *

In Titan's Tower: 

"Elecktra? We have to talk. Yes we do. What happen at the club? Who was that guy? Why did you run off? Are you all right?" Robin yelled into the phone anxiously.

"Let me talk to her!" Aqualad said and grabbed the phone from him.

"Elecktra? Are you ok? If you want anyone to talk to, I'll always be there for you. What? Um, those are really weird directions… no offense. (pause) Ok, ok! We'll meet you there. Bye."

"Well you guys, I have to go! Bye!" and Aqualad ran out of the tower, throwing the cell phone back to Robin.

"I'm coming too." Raven said dryly as she glided beside him out the door.

Aqualad shrugged "Elecktra wanted you to come anyway"

"I know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"She told me you would just read her mind."

"Oh."

"FREEZE! NO ONE IS LEAVING UNTIL I KNOW HERE YOU TWO ARE GOING!" Robin yelled so forceful and determined that everyone stopped what they were doing.

"We're going out… on a date." Raven replied calmly while Aqualad gave her a are-you-crazy look.

Robin was not falling for it, he knew Raven would never say that even if they were going out on a date.

"Ha ha. Very funny, a riot." he replied dryly

"Well, got to go." she said monotonously and grabbed Aqualad's arm and slid into the ground with a black aura surrounding them.

"I hate it when she does that" the boy wonder muttered to himself.

"Cheer up Robin! I shall make you some pudding and sing you a poem!" Starfire chirped

"No thanks, Star. I'll be in my room" and he walked off.

"Well… who's up for a game of Hyper Jetrix Platinum edition?" Cyborg asked

"Me!" Beastboy and Speedy cried out and raced to the couch, controllers in hand, ready to go while Starfire started adding zorka berries into her pudding, Silkie was helping her, testing the pudding.

* * *

Robin's POV: 

"_What happened at the club? Does she even like me? I guess not, she didn't invite me over. I guess I'll give up on her, it's clear she likes Aqualad. But I don't like Starfire anymore! I'll just stay single, like Bruce, vowing to never fall in love."_ I thought as I lied on my bed, a bit depressed.

"_I better go train, I never saw the point of lying around doing nothing, or maybe I'll go play some video games with Cyborg, Speedy, and Beastboy."_ he thought, trying to cheer himself up.

* * *

_Agh! Major writer's block! I think i'm losing the special touch! this chapter get's a bit more depressing and an insider on who Elecktra really is. _

_Thanks to **the** **Aceman **and** fatesirony** for reviewing and giving me some advice! _

_Oh yeah I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE! Now it's **Black and Red** but if you type in **A Change in the Wind**, it'll show you the new title. Sorry if confusing! **And** the skip a line after every verse for the poem isn't working so yeah..._

_The last chapter and this chapter are sort of short but that's because i have to think on what should happen...Please review!_


	8. Into the woods and OMFG!

_Nurirwen- I'm sorry about the whole Starfire situation but she really should learn to talk right, Blackfire did and she was only in two episodes. I don't necessarily hate her; I just wish she wasn't so… perky, happy, etc. but if it weren't for Starfire, the team wouldn't stay together (from that episode "How long is forever"). But thanks for reviewing and for sticking up for Starfire since in this fanfic, it wasn't me. BUT I'm thinking about a StarXRobin fanfic…_

_fatesirony- One of my best reviewers, it's great to hear from you! lol, I actually got that from Princess Diaries, the movie when Mia tries driving up that trademark San Francisco hill and accidentally rolls back down and hits a trolley. Since I didn't want Elecktra drowning, I threw Speedy in the ocean (I could have thrown Aqualad in, but he's AQUALAD, he couldn't care less! Speedy on the other hand… "My HAIR!") lol!_

_And if anyone who read my fanfic but didn't review, PLEASE review this time!_

* * *

The Woods (remember, Elecktra lives deep in the forest): 

"Elecktra? Where are you?" Aqualad yelled in to the dark woods

"Can't you at least call for her?" Aqualad asked Raven, irritated that she wasn't helping

"She's not a dog."

"I know that! I mean like-"

"I know what you mean."

"Then do it!"

"Do what?" Raven asked innocently which made Aqualad say

"You're driving me crazy! I'll go this way, you go that way." and he left her

"_Where are you Lady Jayda?"_ Raven thought

"_Don't call me that. Don't ever call me that, RAE!"_

"_Ok! Ok! Don't call me Rae. Where are you, ELECKTRA?"_

"_My, aren't we testy today… I'm here"_

"_Here where?"_

"_Here"_

"_Where? Here?"_ Raven thought, getting mad.

_"No. Here"_

"_There?"_

"_Here!"_

"_AGH! You're worse than Beastboy! And to think Robin wanted you to become a titan…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, but I can't see why. Where are you?"_

"_Don't be so sarcastic! I'm here with Water Boy"_

"Hey Raven! I found her! Where are you?" Raven heard Aqualad's voice ring out in the woods. When she heard that, she pulled out her communicator and called Robin but he didn't pick up so she left a message.

"Hey Robin. We found Elecktra so quit worrying. Raven out." she said monotonously

"Where were you? I thought I lost you too!" Aqualad appeared from the shadows of the trees, furious.

"You didn't lose her and you left me here." Raven replied calmly.

"Um, we better go inside, it's about to rain." Elecktra broke in the conversation staring at the sky.

"But it's a blue, cloudless, sunny sky! How can it rain?" Raven said, still mad at her.

"Just follow me." she said as she began walking towards a mountain as it began to pour.

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

"Booyah! Told ya I would beat you!"

"I wanna rematch!" both, Speedy and Beastboy cried but Robin dropped his controller on the couch.

"I'm gonna take a shower." he said and left.

* * *

Robin's POV: 

"_Do I love Elecktra?"_ I thought as I walked into his room. I waited for the tingling feeling on my back like when I fell in love with Starfire, it wasn't there.

"_I guess I don't! Hey, what's that?" _I thought but noticed a blue light blinking from his communicator.

"_I got a message, wonder what it is…"_ I pondered and went to the message menu on my communicator.

"Please dial in your code" an unworldly voice from a lady said so I dialed it in

"Please press 1 to hear your message, please press 2 to reply to your message, please pre-" it said as I pressed 1.

"Hey Robin. We found Elecktra so quit worrying. Raven out." Raven's monotone voice said through the mini speakers.

"_They found her, that's a relief, I mean since we're …"_ he thought as he stripped himself naked and turned on the warm water in his shower.

* * *

Elecktra's POV: 

"…_I mean since we're gonna be friends and make her a titan"_ Elecktra read Robin's mind.

"_No! We can't be friends… we can't be…" _I thought

"_We can't be what?' _Raven asked

"_Nothing."_ I replied and blocked my mind from Raven.

"So…who's Lady Jayda?" Aqualad hesitantly, afraid I will be mad.

"Um…"

"Don't lie, I read all about you in my books, I know who you are." Raven said staring at me.

I wanted to yell, scream out, _"No you don't! Nobody does!"_ but I kept silent. Raven looked at me expectingly, then turned away to reply to Aqualad.

"Lady Jayda is the princess of the invisible world of Magick, is one of the best witches in the whole universe, was a secret apprentice to Merlin, and owns a copy of the Galeon scrolls! Raven explained my whole identity, first monotonously but it gets excited at the end.

"Not much of a secret anymore is it?" I said dryly to Raven, referring to the part of me being a secret apprentice Merlin.

"So…that's the big secret about you" Aqualad said looking at me intently but handsomely

'_HANDSOMELY? What the fuck? Since when was Aqualad HANDSOME?And that's not the big secret but you don't know that…" _I thought

"Yeah" I lied. I hate lying, witches were always honest, if they lie, a horrible feeling nags you until you tell the truth. I had that feeling now but it went away in a second since my father was a human from earth. I made sure to keep my mind blocked the whole time because Raven kept poking into my head, I felt her aura in my head, banging at the door, and it made me dizzy.

"Look, I'm tired, can you guys go? I really want to sleep." I said as the world began to spin slowly.

"Sure, see you tomorrow okay?" Aqualad said to me but his voice sounded funny. I felt a slow darkness creep up me but tried pushing it away, which made it come faster. I nodded and showed them out the door.

Once they left, I went to my room as fast as I can, feeling life slip away from me slowly as I climbed the stairs. I reached the second to last step but I felt my eyes close and my life slip into a dark place, falling, falling forever…

* * *

The Woods: 

"What are you doing Raven? Let's go!" Aqualad said standing in the rain, watching Raven lean against the door.

"Something is wrong with her. I can feel it."

"She's fine, let's go."

"Okay." and with that, Raven surrounded them in a black aura and slipped them into Titan's Tower.

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

"HEY! MOVE RAE! MOVE WATER BOY!" the trio on the couch yelled viciously.

"I think you guys played enough." Raven said and used her powers to pull the plug, which she shouldn't have done…

"HEY! GET HER! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT RAE! DEAD MEAT!" the trio cried out and started chasing her but she didn't move.

"STOP IT!" Robin yelled firmly over the yelling.

"Great, boy wonder, more yelling will definitely stop all the yelling…" Raven replied loud enough so Robin could hear her as she floated near the ceiling, staying just out of reach from the vicious boys below, and one wolf.

Robin looked at her, irritated by her sarcasm and threw a freezing disc at the three boys, which followed absolute silence.

"Ahhh… silence, so Aqualad, where's Elecktra?"

"she's sleeping at her home because she's tired instead of coming with us." he said, staring at his three frozen friends. The ice began to glow red-ish orange and blue and suddenly, BOOM!

A bright red-ish orange light from an energy arrow and a blue light from a sonic cannon melted or broke all the ice off them and a large green ape was sitting there, staring at Robin angrily before changing back to a human.

"T-t-that w-w-w-was c-c-c-c-cold." Speedy said shakily

"L-l-l-let's g-g-go W-w-water B-b-boy. I'm f-f-freezing!" he said walking towards the door, shaking. The rest of the titans heard a door creak open and then they heard

"OH MY F-F-F-FUCKING G-G-GOD!" which made everyone run out.

"What? What happened- OH SHIT!" Robin swore when he saw what happened

"What happen boy blun- oh. Raven said, her eyes wide open.

"What? What happened y'all? What did I miss- SHIT! That's gonna leave a mark…" Cyborg stared, his jaw dropped down.

Beastboy just stared, speechless.

"Well aren't you going to say something Beastboy?" Raven asked him surprised

"I want to, but you guys took all the good ones and I can't think of anything to say."

"Don't think too hard, your head might crack."

"You mean my brain?" Beastboy corrected Raven

"No, I mean your head."

"Are you sure? ' Cuz I'm pretty sure it's my brain, not my head."

"What brain?"

"I just thought of something to say!" Beastboy said, ignoring her

"What a great achievement. What is it?"

"Ready? Ok!… DUDE…" Beastboy said staring wide eyed

"It took you that long to come up with THAT? I can't believe it. Actually I can…"

"You're not nice." Beastboy said

"And you're not smart."

"Friends! What has happened? GASP Starfire said from behind them.

"Um… Star, we finished that question 10 minutes ago." Beastboy said to her, looking at her oddly

"Where were you?" Raven asked

"I was making sure the pudding wasn't getting all jelly-ish."

"Oh."

* * *

_Yes, it's a cliffhanger but the real reason is I can't think of what should I make happen that made all the titans so surprised. Yay me! My eighth chappie! I would like to thank my fans, my family, my friends, and especially my school for being sooo boring and let me write and think of poems and new ideas for my story while a teacher is going on and on…lol! Please review!_


	9. Footsteps

_fatesirony- No one can escape those too happy and cheerful voices on those "press 1 to…" NO ONE! LOL!_

_thanks to the anonymous reviewer for reviewing!

* * *

_

Titan's Tower:

There was Elecktra's beautiful car. In the ocean. That wasn't a big surprise, it was the fact that it was _floating,_ only the wheels got wet but a huge rock must have hit it because there was a huge dent on the passenger door. Aqualad jumped in and pushed the back on to land with Beastboy as a whale while Robin and Cyborg helped pull it up. Speedy was standing by the side, shivering, in a blanket that Starfire gave him.

When it was back on land; Aqualad pulled the emergency brake but something changed in the car, there were spy equipment and gadgets, radars, and a TV screen where the radio had been.

"Hey, guys! Check it out!" he called out to the rest of the titans, gesturing to come look.

"Why is that light blinking?" Beastboy said, pointing to a small, red light that was flashing.

"Scanners say that it's some sort emergency device, like our crime scanner." Cyborg reported while pressing buttons on his left arm. Then he sat in the driver's seat and started pressing some buttons, which made the TV screen flash red, then it said

" Press 1 to see about the emergency, press 2 to hear about the emergency, press 3 to see and hear about the emergency, press 4 to-" and Cyborg quickly pressed 3 and muttered,

"I hate those things, I am so going to uninstall those things tomorrow…"

Then it cried "EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" and the screen read "Emergency! Medical Emergency! Emergency!"

"Who's injured?" Robin asked Cyborg but the screen answered instead.

"My owner" it said

"Cool, it's voice-activated!" Beastboy said

"Owner? Isn't that-" Speedy said but was interrupted by Raven

"Elecktra!" Then she turned to Aqualad and yelled out,

"I told you something was wrong! But noooo, we had to go…"

"Stop fighting! Titans GO!" their leader said

"Chill man, chill, we don't even know how to get there-" Cyborg said but was interrupted by the car.

"Autopilot on. All systems are activated. Please fasten your seatbelts." it said and everyone began to pile into the car quickly.

"Um… Car GO?" Robin said and the car went streaking off on to the road.

* * *

Elecktra's POV: 

_"What happen? Why can't I move? Where am I?"_ I thought. My head was sore and my body felt like it was made out of lead, I couldn't move but my eyes opened and the last I saw before slipping into the dark again was a face, no, a mask, smiling at me but flames were licking him up, licking the whole world up…

* * *

Titan's POV: 

"Whoa… that was fast…" Beastboy commented as he exited the car unsteadily.

"I can't find the door!" Aqualad yelled to the others as he searched the mountainside for a doorway.

"Me either!" were ringing out from everyone but Raven just stood there, looking bored.

"Well, if we can't find a door, we'll have to make one" Cyborg said aiming his sonic cannon at the mountain.

"NO! We can't! We don't know if this mountain is steady!" Raven cried out suddenly.

"Raven's right. The mountain might collapse." Robin said

"So how do you suppose we get in?" Cyborg asked

"We could always do it my way." Raven said as an aura began to surround her. Then all of a sudden the mountain went up in flames!

"Oh shit!" Speedy cried as he stared at the newly erupting volcano.

"I wish to know if our friend is all right now!" Starfire cried out desperately

"Your not the only one!" Cyborg said, staring at the mountain.

"This is all my fault, I should have listened to Raven…" Aqualad thought.

Raven came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said

"It's nobody's fault."

They continued staring at the mountain when a shadow came out of the flames. It wasn't just any shadow, it was Slade and in his arms was Elecktra in her black flowing dress, unconscious.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Teen Titans. So nice to see you again." he said

"As you can see, I found myself a new apprentice, a very powerful one. She will be able to serve me well."

"You can't have her Slade!" Robin yelled in his fighting stance.

"I can and I will"

"Titans GO!"

* * *

Elecktra's POV: 

_Flashback_

_"Jayda! Watch out!" Max cried out as Lance pushed her out of the way. They were fighting the invaders, Lucifer's army. They were only 9 years old._

_"Take that! And that" the younger Jayda yelled at the shadow as she shot at their opponent with beams of power._

_"Enough!" a strong, male voice said and the shadows stopped attacking._

_"Take the girl and her friends!" it said_

_They were taken to a cave deep under the city and were shackled on to a wall, far from one another. They struggled to get out but the shackles cancelled their powers out and they became helpless._

_"Let us go!" Lance yelled angrily as he struggled to get out._

_"Let me think about it…NO!" it said._

_"Why, I need you two" it pointed to Max and Lance, "for part of my plan" it said smiling evilly. Then it stuck two metal chips on to their necks, which melted into their skin. Their eyes glowed red and they were released from the shackles and so was Jayda. They began to come towards her, their hands glowing bright red, but she couldn't fight back, they were her friends, so she ran._

_She ran through dark tunnel after dark tunnel, hearing footsteps chasing after her own._

_"This can't be happening! I can't even hit them with my powers and the chip is inside of them! I'll have to kill them if I wanted them destroy, but I can't…" she thought as tears began to stream down her face. She felt blood dripping from her cheek and soaking through her shirt; she was tired and dirty, her aunt was held for ransom and her friends were friends no more._

_"They're not my friends anymore… I have to destroy them, but I can't…" she thought when finally, she tripped and a nasty gash opened up on her knee. She was tired, dirty and couldn't get up. Subsequently she felt two strong hands grab her arm and another hand, her neck. She couldn't take it anymore, she closed her eyes, and a bright flash blinded everything and everyone. It killed everything and everyone in its path, including the two best friends she ever had and ever will have_

_End of Flashback_

_"I feel so sore… what is happening?"_ I thought. I heard crashing, booming, and footsteps, running, always running; I smelled something burning but I couldn't open my eyes. It hurt too much to open them, I felt smoke and ashes clogging my airway before I faded into the darkness again.

* * *

Titan's POV: 

Robin and Slade were fighting each other while Raven helped Robin. Cyborg and Starfire tried to take down the monsters that Slade made out of the fire while Speedy, Beastboy and Aqualad tried to stop the fire from spreading. The fire was different though, instead of burning red and orange, it was blue and black and oddly enough, it kept feeding off the water they were spraying at and kept growing bigger.

"If you can't beat them, join them!" Speedy yelled out and shot 5 energy arrows at the blue fire. Regular fire exploded from all of the arrows' tips and began to fight off the blue fire.

"Cool!" Beastboy exclaimed as Speedy continued shooting arrows constantly. Finally, the only fire left was the red and orange colored one and Aqualad used his powers to get all of the sewer pipes to burst and drenched the fire out.

Cyborg and Starfire were fighting the four blue fire monsters that Slade made. Speedy's arrow hit one of the monsters and Cyborg lured it to the burst sewer pipes where it finally resorted to ashes. The three others continued rampaging and even gotten bigger from the sewer pipes. Starfire shot starbolt after starbolt but with no avail. Finally, Speedy noticed and shot some energy arrows at the monsters and Beastboy in whale form, squirted water from his blowhole, which left the monsters in ashes.

"At last, we are victorious!" Starfire cried out cheerfully and began playing in the water from the sewer pipes.

"Where's Robin and Raven?" Cyborg asked out loud to no one in particular

* * *

Robin and Raven's POV: 

"Ah, two of my most favorite titans, Robin and Raven, so glad to defeat you" Slade said as he threw fire from his hands but it was a blue fire.

"I think there's something wrong with your fire." Robin said

"Nothings wrong with it, it's just magically enhanced."

"We'll see about that!" Robin yelled and threw a freezing disc at the fiery wall in front of him. The fire just ate the disc and got bigger.

"Looks like your little gadgets won't work" Slade laughed evilly.

"Azareth, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled and sewer pipes burst all around them but the fire just got bigger.

"This fire is really weird…" Robin muttered as he thought quickly.

"I got an idea. throw your exploding discs at those trees." Raven said pointing at some trees.

"What?"

"Just do it!" and Robin threw his discs at the trees, which caught on fire. Raven used her powers to lift the now burning trees and threw it in the blue fire. There was a clash of red and then blue and Slade smiled and said,

"Your minor tricks are no use against-AGH!" he yelled out as the blue fire became red. Robin quickly threw freezing disc after freezing disc until the fire was nothing but ashes.

"I must go now titans. See you soon" and with that, a fiery smoke came out of nowhere and he was gone.

"Hey, you guys! Come over here!" they heard Beastboy's voice calling for them.

"What?" Robin asked as he and Raven emerged from the bushes.

"He forgot Elecktra." Raven noted as she saw Elecktra on the ground.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Beastboy said

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell: 

"Awww, man! I forgot the stupid girl!" Slade cried out and slapped his forehead.

"You WHAT?" my master yelled

"I'm sorry, sir, but you said if something happened, I must leave immediately."

"You leave WITH the GIRL! Why did you think we burned the mountain and fought the titans?"

"Um… to be evil?"

"Yes, that… but it was mainly to kidnapped the GIRL! That was part of our plan! You ruined our PLAN!"

"Oh, grow UP!" he muttered

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" his master's voice ranged out and echoed loudly in rage

"Uh… I said sorry!"

"Sorry WHAT?"

"Sorry sir!"

"Good… now we need a new plan! That plan took me about a WEEK to think of! You're just wasting my time here!

"I am sorry sir."

* * *

Titan's POV: 

"We have to get her to the tower." Cyborg said while pressing buttons on his arm.

"Scanners say she's suffering from a major concussion, various bruises and gashes, smoke inhalation and someone drugged her, I think." he announced as they were driving home but Beastboy and Starfire had to fly because there wasn't enough room for Elecktra to lie down and even now, her head laid in Raven's lap and her feet in Aqualad's lap.

"Is she going to be all right?" Speedy asked

"Right now, I'm not even sure…" Cyborg said, keeping his eyes on the road even though it was on autopilot again.

"Of course she's going to be all right. All the titans had some injuries over the years and they all survived. This is no exception." Robin said calmly while Raven stared at the back of his head, reading his mind.

_"She's going to be just fine…oh no, it's raining, I hope Starfire is all right…"_ she read

_"So he doesn't like Elecktra and he still likes Starfire…how interesting."_ she thought while Aqualad read her mind in turn which included reading Robin's mind at the same time

_"So Robin likes Starfire… I knew it! But Raven thought he liked Elecktra? This gets very interesting…"_ he thought

_"Get out of my head!"_ he heard Raven's voice yelling at him silently in his head.

_"Get out of Robin's head!"_

_"I'm helping him with his so-called love life."_

_"Then I'm helping him and you."_

_"Fine."_

_"Are you sure you're not… jealous?"_

_"NO! Of course not! I like some one el- I mean no one! I like no one!"_

_"AHA!"_

_"Shut UP!"_

_"So who's the lucky guy? Or is it a lucky beast?"_

_"Uhh… don't tell ANYONE!"_

"Are you two gonna stay here all day or do you wanna save Elecktra's life?" Robin scolded them and pointed to the lifeless girl.

"Sorry, we're just moving VERY slowly so she won't get hurt." Aqualad answered.

"Well, move slowly FASTER! Her concussion could lead to brain dam- what the HELL?" Cyborg began to say but Elecktra's body began to have a glowing aura surrounding her and her body was floating.

"I think she's healing herself." Raven answered as she pushed the floating body but pushed it a bit too hard and then she was floating over the ocean.

"Um, what's going on?" Beastboy swooped down and changed from a hawk to human again.

"Raven! Be careful! She might stop floating and just DROWN in the ocean!" Robin yelled at her as he used his martial arts skills to climb over the jagged rocks, grabbed Elecktra's glowing foot, and pushed her towards Cyborg gently.

"Cool! If she's like that when she's dead, can we keep her? We can play Air zombies, like Air hockey-"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!" they all yelled at Beastboy.

"Sheesh, chill dudes, I was just saying if she was going to-" Beastboy retorted.

"She's not! OK? SHE'S NOT GOING TO-" Robin was yelling at Beastboy when Cyborg interrupted and said

"She might if we don't hurry! Healing herself is using up her energy and eating up her metabolism, we have to get her to the infirmary NOW."

* * *

_Dun-Da-Dun-Da-Da-Dun-Dun… is Elecktra going to live? Or is she going to die? Tune in next time to find out!_

_LOL! This is a bit more depressing than all of my other chapters, I hope this is the only depressing chapter I'm going to write._

_I hope you enjoyed the "Meanwhile in Hell" bit, the master was Trigon by the way if you didn't know. This chappie also gives us a flashback into Elecktra's past, see what happened to her, and stuff like that. But who was the "It" voice? I seriously don't know yet. And I don't know who should Elecktra like and if Robin should fall for her or not. So please tell me your opinions on this matter and please review!_


	10. Visions come to Confusion

_Major thankies to all my reviewers and as for my friend the brat, as I told you in school, read ALL of the chapters!_

_fatesirony- My faithful reviewer! Thanks for your review, and I'm not sure if I did it intentionally since I meant for the Meanwhile in Hell to be funny but I was bored, so I was first happy-ish, then depress-ish, then happy-ish, so it was the ups and downs of my day…lol!_

_Nurirwen- thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you found that part funny._

_The Aceman- thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry but I'm against Starfire and Robin relationships but I hope you enjoy my story!_

_Much love to all my fans!_

_"She might if we don't hurry! Healing herself is using up her energy and eating up her metabolism, we have to get her to the infirmary NOW." Cyborg said…

* * *

_

Titan's Tower:

"So she shouldn't be healing herself?" Beastboy asked

"She should but it's using her metabolism for power" Cyborg said as he pushed the floating Elecktra to the infirmary.

"Maybe we should tie her down." Beastboy suggested

"I can't believe I'm saying this but that might be a good idea." Raven agreed, surprising herself and everyone else.

"We'll tie her to the bed" Robin announced as they pushed her on top of the bed and strapped her down.

"But will that not harm her?" Starfire asked worried as she watches Robin tie Elecktra down and Cyborg was hooking her up to monitor.

"Don't worry, I'll tie her tight enough so she can't float but can move." Robin assured her. Cyborg was turning on the heart monitor and all the other equipment. It was very quiet in the room but it only lasted for a minute.

"Robin! All of her injuries are gone!" Starfire exclaimed as she examined Elecktra.

"That's great Starfire! That means her concussion is probably gone too!" Robin said a bit too excited

"This monitor isn't beeping" Beastboy finally said as he gestured over to the heart monitor.

"What do you mean it's not beeping? I hooked up the wires and turned on myself!" Cyborg said as he began playing around with the knobs and Robin kept rearranging the wires on Elecktra.

"You don't think she's…"

"No! She can't be! Maybe you didn't turn this monitor on right!"

"Chill! And I BUILT the monitor! I think I would know how it works!"

"So she's… she can't be..."

* * *

Elecktra's POV: 

_"Where am I? What is this place?"_ I thought as I walked around a dark tunnel.

_"Oh no! This can't be…"_ I thought as I saw a nine year old girl run by, being chased by two boys with demon red eyes.

_"That's me…"_ I thought as I watched the younger me trip and lose control. Lose control over her powers, over her emotions, and killed her friends as I closed my eyes when the big flash came. When the light died down, I opened my eyes and looked. I saw bodies everywhere.

_"I don't remember this… the tunnel was empty when I woke up…"_ I thought as the vision began to fade away.

"She can't be…she can't be dead." I heard when I was conscious again.

_"Who's dead? Wait a minute! They think I'm dead! Medical equipment here doesn't work on witches!"_ I thought, trying to move my arm slowly not to freak them out but it didn't move. I felt straps around my wrists and slowly began to slide out of the straps.

_"Oh my God! How am I going to tell them I'm not dead with them freaking? Maybe I should take off my ring…"_ I thought as I slid my ring halfway off of my finger but stopped and continued to close my eyes.

_"Just for fun…I can't wait to see Beastboy's face and say 'SEE! I told you zombies were real!"_

I heard footsteps receding and I heard a chair being pushed. Then I felt something warm on top of me…

* * *

Titan's POV: 

_"She looks so peaceful…"_ he thought as he pushed a chair aside. Then he paused before leaving and turned around, walked back to Elecktra and looked down on her.

_"So beautiful… I can't… but she's dead, it doesn't matter anymore… it doesn't matter at all."_ he thought as he bent down to kiss the girl of his dreams and who will always be in his dreams…

* * *

In the TV/kitchen room: 

"What are you doing?" Raven asked as she watched Starfire bustle around the kitchen, humming.

"I am making the pudding of Sadness and the soup of Tears."

"There's a soup?"

"Yes. There shall be a soup!"

"Ok…"

"Friend Raven? May I ask a question?"

"Um, ok."

"What is soup?" Starfire asked as Raven hid herself behind her book and rolled her eyes.

"You do not know what this soup is? I shall ask friend Cyborg!" Starfire said happily and ran off humming about pink bunnies to ask Cyborg.

_"She sounds happy… no, she wouldn't! She's Starfire, she's always happy! Maybe I should read her mind… "_ Raven thought

_"No, I shouldn't, it might be too happy for me, Happy might get overexcited again and make me wear…pink…again…ew."_ Raven continued wondering as Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg came in.

"We should make some waffles." Cyborg suggested

"I'm not hungry-" Beastboy said sadly but stopped when he saw Elecktra waltz into the room, heading to the kitchen.

"Waffles anyone?"

"Either I'm going crazy or did Elecktra just walk in?" Beastboy said, staring at Elecktra along with the rest of the titans.

"I must have gone crazy with you…" Raven said openmouthed as she stared. Starfire was the first to recover.

"Friend! You are ALIVE! Glorious! I shall make the pudding of Happiness and the soup of tears, but tears of JOY! And you shall help me make this soup, yes?" Starfire exclaimed as she hugged Elecktra who was turning blue.

"Can't breathe… Star…fire…let go… can't breathe…" Elecktra said in between gasps of air until Cyborg finally pulled Starfire away.

Beastboy, with his police costume on from out of nowhere, said "You have major 'splaining to do…" while wagging his finger at Elecktra.

Elecktra nodded and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table where everyone else followed.

* * *

6 hours later: 

"…and that's when I decided to come here to Jump City." Elecktra finished her long story and looked at the titans.

"China…Japan…Oxford…England…martial arts…swords…witch…parents killed…oww…brain hurts…" Beastboy mumbled as he clutched his head. Everyone else just stared wide-eyed except for Starfire who got confused after 3 and a half hours and began coloring in a coloring book next to Robin.

"So…" Cyborg said to stop the silence

"Um…" Raven said

"So you were in a war and your parents died and your aunt sent you to earth?" Robin trying to fit all of the pieces together. Elecktra obviously left out the whole friends being killed thing since she thought it was best for them not to know.

Raven, on the other hand knew there was more to that story but kept quiet.

_"I won't say anything but if anything happens, it's not my fault."_ Raven thought. She tugged Elecktra out of her chair and dragged her to her room.

* * *

Raven's room: 

"We have to talk" Raven said monotonously

"About what?" Elecktra asked innocently looking at Raven's bookshelf, fingering one ancient book after another.

"About you. You're hiding something, I can feel it."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm. NOT!" Elecktra said angrily and ran out of the dark room.

* * *

In the Hallway: 

Elecktra ran out and bumped into Cyborg who was heading to his room.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Cyborg asked as he helped her up.

"Nowhere. I'm going home, I'm really tired and I wanna get some rest."

"Uhh… I'm sorry but Slade burned your home down, but we wanted you to stay here anyway. Since Slade is after you and all we thought it would be safer."

"Oh." Elecktra stared at him wide-eyed; she didn't know Slade burn down her home.

_"The fire licking up the walls, it wasn't a vision…"_ she thought.

"Come with me, I'll show you your room." Cyborg said and gestured to her to follow him. He led her to a room near his, Robin's, and Starfire's room.

"This is going to be your room for now, sorry if it isn't all decorated but this was on short notice-"

"It's fine." she said and shooed him out the door. Turning around, Elecktra looked at the bare walls.

_"It needs some color, some books, some…"_ and by using some spells and magic, she got all of her books, painted her room a dark red color with a night scene on the ceiling and some furniture. She then sat on her new bed, staring out at the rocky waves and coastline, pen in hand, poised to write in her black notebook, her thought book but she didn't, she just zoned out and saw…

_"They're back…"

* * *

_

Training room:

_"This is so confusing!-punch- I like Star -punch- since she's so happy all the time that it makes me smile -kick- but Elecktra seems like a great person to talk to -punch- like really talk to. -punch, punch- not like the stuff Starfire talks about -kick- … but I don't even know Elecktra! I mean for all we know Slade might of set her up and burned -punch- her "home" and-kick- "forget" her on purpose! Then we take her in -punch, kick- and she'll just betray us. -punch- How typical of us! We let people in just like "that"! She's probably talking to Slade right now!" –combination of punches and kicks until that pole with all of those things sticking out smashes into a wall-_

"AGH!" Robin cried and fell to his knees

"Uhh… I'll come back later…" Cyborg said as he walked inand turned to walk out but Robin stopped him.

"Wait! What do you have to say? Is it important?" Robin asked

"Just letting you knowElecktra is staying in the room across from my room and diagonal to yours and near Starfire's room." he said as Robin used his fingers to see the room more vividly in his mind.

"Ok… my room is here and Starfire's room is here… Cyborg's room is right there…" Robin muttered as he point into the air, trying to see which room is Elecktra's while Cyborg just left.

"That weird little spiked-hair freak… and they say's he's our leader…I should uninstall those 'press 1 to…' things, they're so annoying…" Cyborg mumbled under his breath as he bumped into Starfire.

"Oh sorry Star!"

"It is the ok!"

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to see our friend Robin!"

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Oh! Is he 'going the crazy' as you say it?"

"Yeah, something like that." he said and left to go to his workshop.

"I shall make the pudding of Craziness!" Starfire thought and skipped away happily.

* * *

In the TV/ kitchen room: 

"I'm bored" Beastboy said to Raven

"So?" Raven asked as she sat on the couch reading her book and sipping her tea.

"Wanna go downtown with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"NO!" and with that, a black aura surrounded Beastboy and threw him to a nearby wall as Raven stood up quickly and left.

"She always does that…" Beastboy muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off. Then he walked towards the front door but paused, turned around and yelled out,

"DOES ANYONE WANT TO COME WITH ME DOWNTOWN? ANYONE? LAST OFFER!"

"I am sorry, I am making the pudding of Craziness!"

"No, I'm busy training. And Starfire, I'm not CRAZY! Don't listen to Cyborg! And don't make the pudding!"

"Then I shall make the soup of intelligence!"

"Don't make me hurt you again." he heard Raven say

"Thanks Starfire! Wait! I mean no! NO SOUP!"

"Shut up! Sorry man, I'm busy!" he heard Cyborg yell out

"Then I shall make these, how you call them, muffins, yes? I have been watching the Martha Stewart show and she told me the ingredients for some of these muffins. I shall make them for everyone!" Beastboy heard Starfire's voice ringing, full of happiness.

"I guess I'm going alone…" Beastboy said sadly under his breath and turned to go.

"Wait!" he heard and turned around and saw Elecktra putting on her leather jacket, hurrying towards him.

"I'll come, I'm bored too." she said and walked out the door.

_"But the real reason is because I want to get my mind off of that vision…"_ she thought as she dragged Beastboy to her car.

"Um… what just happen?" Beastboy thought as he followed Elecktra, stunned, to her car.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell: 

"I have a new plan!" the master announced.

"Oh great…" Slade mumbled bitterly

"WHAT WAS THAT?" his master yelled, full of fury.

"Nothing sir."

"Good, now begin to write this down! My plan consists of balloons, cake, ice cream-" he said as Slade began to scribble this down but stopped.

"Excuse me sir, but are you sure that's the right plan?"

"Uhh… oh, sorry wrong plan! My real plan consists of cameras, bright lights, and make-up, special effects- "he said as Slade began to write again but paused

" Are you sure that's the right plan?"

"SIR! YOU FORGOT THE SIR! AND STOP QUESTIONING YOUR MASTER!"

"But sir!" I don't think that's right-"

"OK! OK! You're RIGHT! HAPPY? Now with the REAL PLAN! I need you to…" he said as Slade began to write down the right plan but the phone rang.

"THERE ARE TOO MANY INTERRUPTIONS! AGHH!" his master cried in rage as fire began to erupt from the ground all around them.

"I'll get it! Hello?" Slade answered the phone and asked.

"Uh huh, uh huh, sure, WHAT? It wasn't my fault! And you didn't even do anything! Uh huh, uh huh, fine… It's for you."

"Who is it?"

"Lucifer."

* * *

_This isn't much of a cliffhanger…sorry! Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope this is a good chapter since I think it's getting worse by the chapter. Sorry if I haven't been updating! I've been busy with Shakespeare 'Midsummer Night's Dream' We had to act it out and I was Hermia and I was horrible! lol_

_this is a reference to that pole thing with those things sticking out of it. I don't know what's it call but it was in the beginning of 'Only Human' when all of the titans were training and Robin was hitting that thing. If you know what's it called, please tell me! For now it's known as the pole with things sticking out of it! LOL_

_I'll try not to do this reference thing too much since I hate scrolling down to figure out what it means and then scrolling back up, trying to find the part where you left off._


	11. Muffins and Ice Cream

_Time to thank my readers…_

_fatesirony- Yay! you reviewed! I was getting all panicky when you didn't, I thought you died or something! I'm glad that you thought those parts were funny but I'm trying to put some dramaticky stuff in, so it will balance out._

_Nurirwen- Thanks for reviewing! I wasn't sure if Meanwhile in Hell was funny but now that I'm sure, I'll put it future chapters! Oh yeah, major thanks for telling me what that pole with things sticking out of it is! It's now known as the WOODEN DUMMY!_

_The Aceman- Thanks for reviewing! Future chapters are coming!_

_Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

_

In Elecktra's car:

"What happen to my car?" Elecktra asked as she was driving

"There's a totally huge dent in it!" she said

"Um…well, you see…" Beastboy said, still in dazed and sort of nervous since someone actually volunteer to come with him downtown, in his point of view, a _hot_ girl volunteer to come with him.

"It rolled of that damn island didn't it?"

"Yeah." he said and then there was an awkward silence.

"Want some tunes?" she asked, reaching for the stereo

"Sure!" Beastboy said as she turned on the stereo and Evanescence blared out of the speakers.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
(I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again _

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

"You like Evanescence? So does Raven… I think!"

"Really? Oh look, we're here!" Elecktra said as she pulls up to a parking spot, a stroke of luck since it was a Friday and they were in the center of the Village.

"What do you want to do?" Beastboy asked, looking at all of the bright lights and shops

Elecktra got a glint in her eye and said one word,

"Shopping"

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

"My friends! I am overjoyed to let you taste these muffins I have made!" Starfire exclaimed in orange oven mitts and a red apron.

"Robin! You shall be the first to taste one!" she said handing one to a sweaty and pondering Robin.

"Thanks, Star! So, if it's diagonal to my room and across from Cyborg's room…" he continued mumbling, tracing a map in the air. Cyborg saw him and just shook his head and muttered,

"Crazy." as he held his muffin in mid-air, ready to take a bite.

"You mean Robin?" Raven asked as she sipped her tea, banging her muffin on the table. Not a crumb broke off.

"Yeah- mpmh, OW!" Cyborg said but cried out in pain from Starfire's muffin.

"Hey Star! Did you forget to put muffin softener or something? Cause these muffins are hard!" Cyborg yelled, holding his jaw.

"Muffin softener?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Muffin softener, fabric softener, whatever! They're all the same!"

"Ok… I'm going to my room." she said and was about to walk out with her tea but left her muffin on the table.

"Hey Rae! You forgot your muffin slash rock!"

"Leave it there, I'll be back… and don't call me Rae." and then she left with a _whoosh_ of the door.

"Hmm… " Robin said as he tapped the muffin on the table lightly. When nothing happened, he started tapping it harder, more of smacking against the table now. Still nothing, so first he glanced at Starfire who was mixing another batch, and then knocked the muffin HARD but nothing. He looked at Starfire but saw her putting mixing her batch in the blender so she didn't hear anything. But Cyborg did and he looked at him all weird.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm just checking out this muffin. AGH!" Robin cried in frustration as he continued banging it on the table, then on the wall, and now on the floor.

"Uh… I'm gonna go back to my workshop…" he said looking at their frustrated leader on the ground, pounding at the muffin that just would not break.

Finally, he put the muffin on the table and lifted his arm and "HI-YAH" and his arm came down the on the muffin and then…

* * *

The Village: 

"_Elecktra_… can we go NOW?" Beastboy whined. He was bored. He was tired. He was holding Elecktra's shopping bags, all 46 of them.

"You want to go back to the to the tower NOW?" she said, admiring some knee-high boots in the boutique window even though she was holding 10 shopping bags of her own.

"Nooo, I want to go somewhere I LIKE!" Beastboy yelled angrily as some passer-bys stared at him.

"Sheesh! Calm down! I'm going to the arcade and THEN we can go where you wanna go!" she cried out, aggravated.

"No! No, no! The arcade is fine with me!" Beastboy said as he quickly went ahead, dragging Elecktra as he led the way to her car to dump all of the shopping bags, adding them to the 26 already in the car.

"Boys…" she muttered, trying to keep up with him and off they went, down the avenue.

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

"Why my friend, Robin? WHY? Why have you harmed yourself purposely?" Starfire asked as she bandaged Robin's arm up.

"Uh…" he said, he knew that if he told Starfire her muffins were bad and hard, she would cry.

"I was… training! I was training!" he said, relieved that he thought of a lie just in time.

"You were training in the kitchen while eating the muffins I have made for all of my friends?" she asked, looking at him oddly.

"Uhh… yes."

"Maybe I shall join you next time!"

"Um, sure." he said as he got up, holding the still undamaged muffin with him.

"Do you enjoy my muffin? Why have you not eaten it yet?"

"I'm saving it…" he said as he left

"How thoughtful!" she exclaimed quietly as she cleaned up the medical equipment.

* * *

In the Hallway: 

Robin was walking out of the infirmary but bumped into Cyborg, dropping his muffin.

"Sorry. Why do I keep bumping into everyone? And why were you in the infirmary?" Cyborg asked, helping him up.

"My arm." he said as he showed Cyborg his arm.

"What happened?" a voice asked from behind both of them.

"Who's there?" Cyborg asked nervously.

"It's me you buffoon." Raven said dryly as she stepped into the light.

"Oh."

"What happened?" she asked again, sounding bored.

"My arm got hurt from that muffin."

"Your arm got hurt by that _muffin_? she asked, utterly surprised.

"Oh shut up."

"You mean that _muffin_ could do bodily harm?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Is Beastboy back yet?" she asked, trying to hide the hint of excitement in her voice.

"Uh… no… wait a minute! You wanna hit him with those muffins!" Cyborg said sounding suspicious and yet happy.

"I got an idea…" she said as she and Cyborg huddled together for Operation: Get Beastboy while Robin walked around the tower, aimlessly, wondering when Elecktra would be back but he came upon a thought so crazy, so odd, so weird that it nearly scared him: What if Beastboy was making a move on Elecktra? What if they were secretly dating or were on a date RIGHT NOW? This made Robin run towards the door, screaming

"I'm going to patrol the city and check for leads about Slade!"

* * *

The Village: 

"I can't believe I got beaten! By a girl!" Beastboy exclaimed

"Don't be such a sore loser. Remember, loser treats winner for ice cream!" she teased him about the bet he made an hour ago, challenging her to a winner takes all round, sounding so sure he would win.

"_That almost made me forgot… aww man! I still remember! Maybe ice cream will help."_ she thought as they headed to the ice cream parlor.

The ice cream parlor was old-fashioned, both in style and prices, it was the only place you could get a cone for a dime.

"So what do you want?" Beastboy asked as they entered the parlor and sat at the counter on those little red spinning stools.

"Um… I'll have a root beer float with those little red cherries on top." she replied and as Beastboy ordered and paid for them, she was looking around the parlor, thinking.

"Here you go!" Beastboy slid her root beer float across the counter and she grabbed it.

"Thanks" Elecktra's mouth said but Elecktra's mind was gone.

* * *

Elecktra's POV: 

_Flashback:_

_The once golden ground was now a dry ebony color, surrounding a black castle with rusted metal bars and bare trees. A girl, Lady Jayda walked through the gates, tired, bleeding, hurting. _

_Her aunt was in here, her aunt, her last hope; she could tell the young girl everything will be fine, it was all a nightmare, but in reality young Lady Jayda knew it wasn't, she just wanted comfort, something to rely on, to tell her this never happened. _

_A scream suddenly pierced the dark air; it echoed everywhere that the young girl couldn't locate its source. It screamed again and Lady Jayda felt her already broken heart get stabbed again and again, as she heard the screaming. _

_She thought it was her aunt but she didn't trust her mind and continued towards the moat but there was a scream again and again. It was getting louder and closer, Lady Jayda didn't know where she was anymore, it was getting darker and darker, but she continued._

_Suddenly she saw something, a skull. A skull with blood surrounding it and its skeleton. And in that blood, she saw a silver chain. _

_A familiar silver chain, her aunt's necklace. _

_She couldn't handle it anymore; she fell onto her knees, grabbing the chain, tears streaming down her dirty face. She knew that it might not be her aunt and it was probably to scare her but she didn't care, she was scared, hurt and alone. Then an evil laughter rang around her, it sounded as if it was coming from the sky._

_She wanted to know everything was okay, that everything never happened, she wanted to know that her friends and her aunt was still alive, she wanted her friends back._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Back in the parlor:

"You okay? You look a little pale." Beastboy asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine… Let's go." she said, grabbing her root beer float and dragged Beastboy towards her car.

* * *

With Robin: 

"_There's Elecktra's car! But where is she? Whoa, she had a major shopping day; I wonder how shopping bags are in there…"_ he thought, peering through the car window but suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. A girl with her younger brother was behind him, looking nervous.

"You're Robin right? From the Teen Titans?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked, holding a piece of paper and a pen. Robin sighed but obliged.

"Who is this for?" he asked as he was writing **To:** on the piece of paper

"Write To: Marisa and her sister Mark."

"That's your SISTER? Don't you mean your BROTHER?" he asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"No, she's my sister and her name is Mark." she replied calmly and a bit bored, as if everyone asked her this.

"Um… ok… so it's to Marisa and her _sister_ Mark." he scribbled down on the paper, mumbling.

"There you go!" he said, smiling, but with one eyebrow raised, handing them the piece of paper.

"Thank you!" she said as she dragged her _sister_ away.

"_Weird people… Note to self: Never come here with my costume on…" _he thought as he stared after one of his weirdest fan he ever met.

_"Now to find Elecktra and Beastboy…"_ and he walked off, down the avenue.

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

"OK, so we'll sneak in this stuff into these stankballs… wait, whose socks should we use?" Cyborg said, looking at a blueprint.

"Yours, but we'll have to soak them in meat first." she answered, trying to hide an evil grin; she enjoyed planning against a certain annoying green teen.

"Good idea, BB hates meat! So, we'll put the Secret Project in the hallway, near his room with these major elasticy rubber bands…" Cyborg trailed but announced to Raven,

"We better warn Robin, Starfire, and Elecktra 'cause Operation: Get Beastboy is a go!

"Right…" was all Raven could say, trying to hide the fact that she was rolling her eyes.

"_How did I ever plan this operation with CYBORG?"_ she thought as she watched Cyborg bustle around for his old gym socks.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell: 

"Ok, we'll sneak your 'guards' into the Titan's tower… wait, should we use my demons instead?" the master asked his apprentice.

"Yours, they look like you." Slade answered, looking bored.

"Thanks… HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THEY LOOK LIKE ME'? AND you forgot SIR!" he asked raging while fire erupted all around them but Slade was going through a cardboard box nearby.

"Nothing… don't get so overprotective, _sir._"

"Are you being SARCASTIC?" he continued raging, which made Slade yawned.

"No, _of course not, SIR_"

"You are being SARCASTIC! WITH ME! YOUR MASTER! YOUR CHANCE OF LIVING WITH THOSE POWERS OF YOURS PERMANTNENTLY! YOUR _ONLY HOPE!_"

"Me? Sarcastic? _Of course not, SIR_" and then all of sudden the phone rang.

"I hate technology… why did you have to hook up that ridiculous thing that keeps _RINGING_?" his master muttered, smoke was literally coming out of his nostrils.

"Hello, this is the Devil speaking. Oh, it's you aga- I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! I'M SLADE! SLADE! I am NOT overreacting, _THOMAS… _" Slade said, first yelling but then saying it bitterly sweet.

"Just like second graders…" his master said, rolling his eyes as he watched Slade pacing back forth, stomping his foot occasionally.

"I heard THAT!" Slade said, furious after slamming the phone down.

"_Thomas_-" Slade began but was cut off when his master said,

"Lucifer. AND YOU FORGOT SIR!"

Whatever! That asshole wants to know if Operation: Elecktra is a go."

"You can go tell _Lucifer_ with that ridiculous ringing thing that we're busy planning it, no thanks to your lazy ass. AND YOU FORGOT SIR AGAIN!" his master said, in fact, quite calmly but then raged about the 'sir' situation.

"It's a _phone_. And I'll tell him that, _SIR_."

"Are you being SARCASTIC AGAIN?"

"Nooo, of course not, _sir_." Slade answered, smiling evilly

"Teenagers, such annoying teenagers…"

"I heard THAT! And I am NOT a teenager! I'm 45!" Slade yelled, as he walked away, but the last sentence got his master's attention.

"YOU'RE 45?"

"Oh shit…" Slade muttered as he dialed in Lucifer's number, listening to his master raging.

"45? YOU'RE 45? YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

* * *

_Whoa, this was a semi long chapter so I'll stop here. Anyway… a small little trivia question to see if you've been paying attention:_

_How many shopping bags did Elecktra have in total?_

_You don't have to answer and there won't be any prizes, just a little math problem, I'm sure everyone reading this could add. _

_No, this is NOT a BeastboyXElecktra fanfic, they're just good friends! And Robin is acting a bit out of character so he's a bit… psychotic, but it's more fun to see the serious leader BEHIND the curtains (or television screen for that matter). And no, this is also NOT a RavenXCyborg fanfic! So PLEASE don't flame me about this or say ANYTHING in the comments like_

"_Oooo, Raven and Cyborg…"_

_Or_

"_Oooo, Beastboy and Elecktra…"_

_BUT opinions like:_

"_I think so-and-so should get together…"_

_OPINIONS LIKE THAT ARE FINE!_

_From the chapters before, so far it's_

_RavenXBeastboy_

_CyborgXBumblebee_

_RobinXElecktra_

_And a little RobinXStarfire _

_Anyhow… been REALLY busy doing schoolwork and I had tiny writer's block so this chapter took me three days to finish, the longest so far… and the whole autograph thing with Robin was random but a particular friedn wanted me to put her in... (cough) the brat from the comments (cough)_

_Well you have read, now REVIEW! (PLEASE!)_

_Tune in next time for: Operation: Get Beastboy _

_LOL! Please REVIEW! (i continue to rant on and on...)_


	12. Operation: Beastboy

_Thanks to all my reviewers! Especially to:_

_fatesirony- You got the trivia question right! Whoopee! Party time! lol Anyway, I'm glad you reviewed and updated your fanfic!_

_Nurirwen- Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry but you got that question wrong… but thanks for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer- Don't own any Titans except Elecktra and storyline. The poem in the flashback is from Divine Comedy by Dante, someone I'm reading about in my history textbook (Pg. 259) and it's about going into hell so I thought this was appropriate. _

_And I don't own Kim Possible either. And I have NOTHING against Ron Stoppable but as for Cyborg…_

_Don't own Jerry Springer either…_

_Now on with the story…

* * *

_

Titan's Tower:

"We're baaack! Can anyone help with all these shopping bags?" Beastboy yelled out into what seemed like an empty tower. Elecktra was trying to park her car and unload all of the 82 shopping bags from the car.

"Anyone?" he cried again when he looked around he saw Raven and Cyborg standing in front of him. Cyborg was smiling nervously while Raven had an evil smile put on.

"Um… hi?" he greeted them, puzzled

"Prepare to meet your doom." Raven said dryly and she and Cyborg went off to a corner, Cyborg was holding a remote with a giant red button, his finger balancing on the button.

And then he pushed the button.

* * *

Outside: 

"So… much…shopping…" Elecktra said blissfully as she dragged out some bags from her car which she used her magic flatten out the land in frustration after saying a variety of curses. Then she saw Robin come up on his R-Cycle.

"Hey." she said trying to yank her shopping bags out of the car.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Out… patrolling." Robin said nervously, afraid he would get caught from trying to spy on her.

"Love what you did to the island, easier to park your car now?" he asked admiring the now new flat land

"Much easier."

"Um… I was wondering if-" and all of a sudden BOOM! SMASH! CRASH!

"Oh shit" Robin cursed under his breath and they both hurried inside the tower.

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

"Dudes! What's with the red button?" Beastboy asked, looking around and staring at them, puzzled. Then he saw Cyborg push the red button and he heard rustling on top and looked up.

Loads of stankball filled muffins rained down on him but that wasn't the only thing, loads of Slade robots came sliding down from their rope and grappling hooks and quickly surrounded Beastboy.

"Ow…Whoa! These robots are so realistic!" Beastboy cried out in awe while Raven and Cyborg stared horrorstruck.

"Rae… please tell you made these robots" Cyborg pleaded, staring wide eyed at the robots

"No I didn't and don't call me Rae. AZARETH METRION ZINTHOS!" she cried out, surrounding Beastboy with her powers and lifted him towards Cyborg and herself when the robots began to use their laser guns, shooting everything in sight.

"What the hell- " Robin yelled but saw robots heading for him and Elecktra, who changed into her costume in a flash of light and started fighting. Starfire flew in, throwing starbolt after starbolt. Beastboy, on the other hand didn't get it.

"Why are you guys fighting? These robots were made by Cyborg, duh!" Beastboy yelled over the fighting but Cyborg yelled out,

"No I DIDN'T!' and used his sonic cannon on a group of robots while he watched Elecktra knockout some other ones.

" You know you could HELP." Raven said as she was shooting her powers at some robots, walking backwards but then Beastboy turned into a T-Rex and stomped on most of them. But more robots kept coming and they kept on fighting, getting more tired. And then Slade and Lucifer appeared in a ring of fire and all of the robots fell back.

"Lady Jayda, it's a pleasure meeting again." Lucifer said so sickly sweet

"The pleasure's all mine." Elecktra answered bitterly

"Well you must leave with us. Come along." he said, holding out his hand.

"No."

"Come along or my friend here will do some fiery damage to your tower and…friends." Lucifer said, with a warning tone, smiled evilly as Slade muttered,

"All talk… always talking, never getting down to business…" which Lucifer sent him a shut up look.

"Don't do anything to them."

"Slade, will you please do the honors?" he asked as he turned to a bored looking Slade drinking coffee.

"Where'd you get the coffee from, you IDIOT?"

"You know how long you talk? It keeps on going like that Energizer bunny…" he answered, gulping down the last of the coffee and had fire erupt from his hands.

"Shoot at the green one." Lucifer demanded

"I am NOT green, it's more of olive color- OW! It burns!" Beastboy argued but Slade lit a small fire near his feet and Lucifer put a spell on him to prevent him from moving. Elecktra just sighed, bored, and said a counter spell to undo it.

"Who come up with these plans?" she asked

"Ask the blue-haired jerk." Slade said, as he sipped his refilled cup of coffee

"Hey! I'm not a blue- I'm not a jerk!" Lucifer yelled.

"Mature. Very mature." Raven said dryly with a note of amusement. All of a sudden, a huge hole of lava exploded from behind the two villains and Trigon appeared.

"YOU TWO FUCKING IDIOTS! FOCUS ON THE PLAN! THE PLAN!" he raged, fire erupting everywhere.

"Sorry." Slade just said, looking jaded, drinking some coffee,

"SIR! YOU FORGOT SIR!"

"Calm down." Lucifer said, staring at the demon's four bright red eyes, not frightened at all.

"CALM DOWN? THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING BACK FOR SOME MORE LESSONS!" and with that, Trigon, Slade and Lucifer disappeared into the lava and the lava pit soon vanished.

"Frightening. Truly frightening." Raven noted monotonously staring at the once lava pit that was there.

"Aww man! Now I have to fix up this place and get rid of this burning smell, what's burning? It smells like barbecue steak and chicken… and rubber too…" Cyborg said, a bit put out, sniffing the air, hungrily.

"Dude, don't even THINK about eating me!" Beastboy said, his shoes and legs were still smoking with some small burns at which Elecktra chuckled a bit.

"Interesting, it smells kind of rare or medium rare.." Raven said, smelling the air.

"We could fix that" Cyborg grinned, his arm in sonic cannon mode, in which Beastboy ran away in terror to the TV room but as he opened the door, he got splashed with meat juice. Cold meat juice.

"Well, at least Plan B worked." Raven said smiling a rare smile.

"Ew! I'm cover in meat juice! And I'm a vegetarian! And this is all sticky too…"

"Now for Plan C…" Cyborg said, grinning as Robin, Starfire and Elecktra looked puzzled but a scream from the TV room interrupted their thoughts. They ran in to face a…

…chicken.

"DUDES! This is SO NOT FUNNY!" Beastboy yelled, covered in white feathers since Cyborg put feathers in all of the TV room vents and when Beastboy opened the door, air was blown into the vents.

"HAHA! HAHA!" Cyborg laughed and laughed, tears streaming down his face.

"Friend Cyborg why are you crying? Are you unhappy?" Starfire asked, worried when she saw the tears. Raven smiled the biggest smile she could, chuckling a bit.

"I'm -laughing- fine Star… anyone up for –laughing hysterically now- CHICKEN? HAHAHA!" Cyborg said, between laughs. Beastboy just stood there, looking angry, very angry but that soon went and muttered bitterly,

"I'm gonna take a shower." and walked off. Robin just sat on the couch laughing a little while Star looked puzzled. Elecktra just had a stoical face on, neither smiling nor furious but her brows were knitted so that couldn't be good but she said nothing. And then there was a loud girlish scream and meat juice-covered, feather-covered and now blue dye dripping Beastboy came running in. They all stared, saying nothing in silence but Robin broke the silence.

"Watch it, you're dripping on to the carpet" was all he said and went back reading his newspaper. Cyborg just stood there and then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!" while Raven just smiled again, evilly while sipping a cup of tea.

"Why. Was. BLUE DYE COMING OUT OF THE SHOWER? I LOOK LIKE THOSE FREAKY BLUE MEN!"

"HAHAHAHA! If you stay like that for 30 more minutes, it'll be permanent. HAHAHA!" Cyborg informed him, still laughing.

"You didn't think there was only three letters in the alphabet did you?" Raven said, trying to not to laugh but blew up the fridge.

"Well… ABC are the most famous of all of the letters right?" Beastboy said confused, forgetting to be mad.

"You're gonna be blue permanently if you continue standing there." Elecktra just said, pouring some of Raven's tea into her own cup. Raven saw but said nothing

"_At least someone has good taste…"_ she thought

"OH MY GOD! AGHHHHHHHH!" Beastboy yelled and ran to the third floor bathroom.

"HAHA!" Cyborg continued laughing but then stopped and put his ear against the wall next to the door. And then they heard a shriek again.

"Oh no, you didn't…" Elecktra said, raising an eyebrow

"We did." both Raven and Cyborg said and in came in a shaking Beastboy, still drenched in meat juice, feathers, blue dye and now added purple bruises. Cyborg began laughing,

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Why. Were. There. MUFFINS ON TOP OF THE BATHROOM DOOR?" he yelled which perked Starfire's attention.

"Muffins? My muffins?" she asked which caused Cyborg to look nervous and Raven to look… Raven.

"Umm… no, they were… my muffins! Yes, my muffins!" Cyborg said, trying to come up with an excuse so she wouldn't cry.

"Oh." and she went back knitting a baby pink hat for Silkie. Robin this time said,

"That's enough, you guys better not have anymore pranks. Just look at Beastboy" he warned and gestured at Beastboy. He was shaking from fear now, afraid to even go to the fourth floor bathroom. Elecktra began to look really mad, biting her lip, trying not to scream out but instead she said,

"Enough." and with a flash she became her true witch self and said a spell, which made a white imp or spirit pop up.

"Check that tower is safe and clean up anything out of the ordinary for superheroes," she commanded and the white spirit flew off. Then, her hands glowing bright white, she faced Beastboy, who looked horrified, and said some long spell. Beastboy began to glow brighter and brighter until he disappeared into the white aura and then in a flash, the aura was gone and Beastboy was normal, normal for him at least again.

"Ok…" Cyborg said looking at a furious Beastboy, turning into a cheetah he began to chase Cyborg. Cyborg ran, ran fast around the room, yelling,

"RAE! HELP ME!"

"Don't call me Rae. And no, I will not help you." which made Cyborg stick out his tongue at her but she just sipped her tea. Robin on the other hand, looked amused asked Elecktra,

"I didn't know you can do that."

"You don't know me." she answered dryly, still mad at the torture Beastboy just faced. Raven was also amused too, but for her own personal reasons.

"_She likes Beastboy? No, she just did it because-"_ she thought when Elecktra interrupted

"_I don't like him. I just hate it when people torture people for their own amusement. He's my friend, I'm doing what's right for a friend." _she answered.

"_Oh."_

Robin continued to figure out Elecktra's meaning,

"_You don't know me? She's right, I don't know much about her, just that she's a shopaholic, a witch and has a good sense of fashion… I should get to know her."_ he thought while Raven watched him, she saw him looking dazed a bit in which she tried hiding a smile but someone saw it.

"Oh quit smiling Rae. I nearly got killed by a stupid grass stain." Cyborg said crossly, rubbing his behind, which was covered with teeth marks. Then a black spirit came floating to Elecktra, saying,

"I have done what you said and found these balls of dirty socks and extremely hard Earth muffins and some blueprints, titled 'Operation: Beastboy' in Sir Cyborg's room and Sir Beastboy's room was a complete mess." it reported.

"Oh, really?" Elecktra said, staring daggers at Cyborg who began to shake nervously. Raven smacked her forehead and scolded Cyborg, sarcastically,

"See. I told you not to title it 'Operation: Beastboy' but nooo… you had to title it because it explained what we were doing. FYI: We didn't want them to KNOW." which made Cyborg look sheepish and he said,

"Gonna work on the T-Car… hehehehe…" and slinked off.

"Why is it black?" Beastboy asked Elecktra as he stared at the spirit.

"It absorbs anything dirty and I guess stankballs, muffins, blueprints and your roomare very dirty." she said dryly. Then Cyborg came in and announced

"Let's go out for pizza! I'm buying!" trying to make Elecktra try forgiving him.

"Cool! Let's hit the arcade later!" Beastboy cried out excited

"Ok, I'm only going so I can buy more books and tea."

"I shall buy more soft, pink Earth string!"

"I'm saying here." Elecktra said simply, still crossed and a slight bit worried and tired.

"_I can't go out now, not with those things after me."_ she thought remembering her encountered last night, while she while she lay awake.

* * *

_Flashback:_ _"Through me you'll go into the city of_  
_grief,_

_Through me you'll go into the pain that is  
__eternal,_

_Through me you'll go among people  
__lost…_

_Abandon every hope, you who shall enter  
__here…" a raspy voice whispered and then two ghostly white figures appeared who appeared to look like her friends but they each had 4 red demon eyes each._

"_Max? Lance? What are you doing?" she asked_

"_You will come. You will follow us. You will become us." they whispered in unison._

"_No."_

"_We will come after you. We will follow you. Everywhere you go, we will be there. Everywhere you turn, we will be there. We will hunt you down and haunt you and even kill you if don't follow us." they said quietly with an odd strangled voice._

"_No!" she said and shut her eyes tight, afraid to look, afraid to face reality and drifted off into a nervous slumber, waking at every sound and rustle._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"Hey Elecktra? Did you hear me?" Robin said, waving a hand in front of her. The others had left in the T-Car zoomed off.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out a bit…" Elecktra replied and yawned.

"I volunteered to stay here with you, just in case those Slade robots come back. Are you okay? you look stressed." he said concerned.

"Just a little tired and hungry."

"I'll go order some pizza. What would you like?" he asked, holding the phone in his hand.

"Extra cheese pizza, small soda, fries and 4 jumbo orders of mozzarella sticks." she answered, pouring more tea into her cup.

"_I hope this isn't decaf…"_ she thought, gulping the tea down.

"FOUR orders of mozzarella sticks? Are you sure?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm a sucker for mozzarella sticks."

"Ok…" he said, looking unsure and dialed in the Pete's Pizza Parlor's phone number.

"Hello? Pete's Pizza Parlor? Oh! Um…you don't serve the Teen Titans? Why? Oh. Oh. This isn't the Teen Titans! Yeah people always said I sounded just like Robin… so who am I? I'm Joe. I would like half pepperoni and half extra cheese, 2 order of fries, one large soda and one small and 4 jumbo orders of mozzarella sticks. Yes…yes, four orders…yes, I'm sure. Where do I live? Deliver to the Titan's island, you see, I'm homeless and I don't have an exact location so I thought… yeah, that's what I thought! What? Usually the Titans order pizza with mint frosting and mighty meaty meat special? I told you! We're not the Titans! Ok, thanks." Robin said and then slammed the phone back on the cradle. He glanced at Elecktra and she was looking at him, one eyebrow raised, suspicious.

"Did I miss something last time?" she asked, shifting from left foot to right.

"Well, once a Slade robot was a pizza delivery person and so after that we got all suspicious and Cyborg started pointing his sonic cannon at every delivery man and they all got scared… and we always order the weirdest, most random things and we order so much food all the time."

"Oh." she said, this time pacing,

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for the delivery man to bring my mozzarella sticks." she answered and then the they heard banging at the door. They both rushed to open the door and saw Speedy in a pizza delivery boy hat. Elecktra nearly knocked him down as he hugged him

"Cute hat!" Elecktra said, hugging him.

"Um… nice to see you too…" Speedy said, blushing, but mouthed to Robin

"_What's wrong with her?"_

"She's crazy over mozzarella sticks." Robin said, looking jealous. Elecktra was still in her witch dress, which was tight at the bodice but was flowing at the lower part. And it looked really hot on her...

"Oh. Well here's your 4 jumbo orders of mozzarella sticks-" Speedy said but was cut off when Elecktra grabbed the bag, opened it, picked one up, and ate it.

"Thanks!" she said, happily.

"Pete said that there was a homeless guy named Joe waiting here. I guess I have to say there WAS a homeless guy named Joe here right?" Speedy said, trying to fit two and two together.

"You guessed right." Robin answered.

"Aww man, it's about to rain and my hair will be RUIN!" Speedy cried out as he stared at the dark clouds above.

"Why are working as a pizza delivery man anyway?" Elecktra asked calmly now that she got her mozzarella sticks.

"Extra money, free pizza, hot chicks." Speedy grinned. Robin rolled his eyes as Elecktra looked at the dark clouds above, unusually worried.

"Hey, Elecktra, do you have any waterproof gel?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll go get it" and she rushed inside to get it. She came back out in two minutes and handed the bottle to him.

"You can keep it."

"Really? Thanks!" Speedy exclaimed, putting some gel on.

"Well, I better get going, see you guys later." Speedy said and jumped into a ratty old car and drove off.

* * *

TV room: 

"This storm is so not good." Elecktra said as she stood in front of the window in the TV room as it began to pour, lightening flashing every now and then.

"It's just a storm."

"A storm is an omen. A bad omen."

* * *

Downtown: 

"Aww man! It's raining! We better head back." Cyborg announced as he rounded up Beastboy and Starfire and headed to the T-Car. Raven was waiting at the T-Car, looking angry that it was raining and she had to wait for them.

"Fuck you." she said to Cyborg as he unlocked the car and climbed in.

"What'd I do?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"You and your stupid car alarms. I couldn't use my powers to open the door without the alarms going off like a police siren."

"It's my _baby_! I have to protect it some how when I'm not there" he said as they zoomed home.

"Whatever." she replied as he turned on the radio. They were interviewing Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's sidekick.

"And I was booyah! And then I went BOOYAH! Booyah dude?" Ron's voice came over the speakers and Cyborg became mad.

"That's MY word!" he cried in anger

"And then this Cyborg dude from the Teen Titans stole my word! MY word! I was like DUDE! Booyah is my essential Ron-ness, my IDENITY, the thing makes me different from Kim!"

"HEY! THAT ASSHOLE! BOOYAH IS MY WORD! MINE!" Cyborg yelled out as Raven began to call the radio station with the T-Car car phone.

"Hello? Jammin' Jake? Cyborg has a few things to say to Ron." Raven said and Ron said,

"I have to say a few things to the robot dude too! Booyah is MY word! My Ron-ness!"

"You know WHAT? Booyah is MINE! ALL MINE! So go fuck off you dumb blonde sidekick!

"LALALA! NOT LISTENING!"

"How immature!"

"You know WHAT? Booyah is mine! My essentialness! It is ME! Booyah describes the whole Ron factor!"

"NONONONO! It's MINE! Go fuck yourself!"

"I will!"

"Ok…" Raven said, while Beastboy sat in the back, smiling and Starfire just sat there knitting a yellow hat for Silkie.

"This is Jake not Jerry Springer so can you guys just cool it?"

"Dumb blonde sidekick"

"Robot freak"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" that both cried in unison.

"I HEARD THAT!" they both cried out in unison

"You have a problem with Ron? Do you TINMAN?" Ron asked, furious, but Cyborg finally made it to the tower and said,

"You know what? I'm mature and being the only mature thing is to do this… YOU ASSHOLE! GO FUCK YOURSELF! BYE!" and pushed the off button so hard that it popped out. Raven and Beastboy just stared at him as he stalked out of the car and followed him.

Titan's Tower:

"Whoa… Cyborg and Ron have major issues." Elecktra said, turning off the radio. Robin and Elecktra just heard the whole fight on the air, Robin was smiling and then Cyborg came in, turned on a video game and began to play, furiously, muttering,

"Booyah is my word. That ass stole my word…"

"You guys should have heard it-" Beastboy exclaimed but was cut off when Robin said

"Trust me, we heard the whole thing on the radio."

"It was all damn Raven's fault!" Cyborg said, overhearing the conversation.

"She HAD to call Jammin' Jake and made me and that ass fight over the air."

"That ass and I" Raven corrected but then said,

"You had some words that needed to be vented."

"So you HAD to turn that radio station into Jerry Springer show?"

"Yes."

"This can't get worse!" Cyborg exclaimed but then…

the power went out.

"It just got worse." Beastboy said in a scary voice.

"Great…" Raven replied as she saw Cyborg's shadow stomping around yelling but calmed down and said,

"I'll check if the fuse blew out."

"It didn't." Elecktra said.

"How do you know?" Raven asked

"Well let's see, it's raining, we just defeated your father and my powers aren't working." she said

"My powers are not working either!" Starfire cried out

"What she said." Beastboy said, trying to morph.

"Ditto." Raven said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell: 

"Well, the last plan has failed due to you two imbeciles but this one is working right now." Trigon said in a low roar.

"I'M not a imbecile!" Slade said angrily, Trigon had been lecturing them for the past 3 hours.

"Yes. You. ARE! You ruin this plan AND lied about you age! You said you were 35! NOT 45!" Trigon raged.

"Calm down" Lucifer said but this got Trigon even angrier.

"SIR! YOU FORGOT SIR! DOES ANYONE KNOW ANY MANNERS HERE?" he fumed

"And you could ask yourself, 'Do you know what anger management is?'" Slade answered, smiling.

"AGHHH! YOU IDIOTS DRIVE ME NUTS!"

"HE may drive you nuts but we're only ones you got to get your daughter to kill the world." Lucifer said, pointing to Slade.

"HEY! I don't drive him nuts!"

"YOU BOTH DRIVE ME NUTS!"

"Time for a new plan." Lucifer said

"WHY?" Slade's master ranted.

"Just in case."

"IN CASE OF WHAT?"

"In case they defeat us again." he answered, looking quite calm.

"FINE! Get out your notebook. apprentice and let Lucifer read it." Trigon said to Slade who got out his notebook and threw it at Lucifer.

"Here you go, _THOMAS_" he sneered

"Thank you-" Lucifer began to say but Slade quickly interrupted

"DON'T SAY IT!" he screeched.

"Wow…" Lucifer muttered as he flipped through the notebook. There were comments in there, besides the plans.

_It said:_

_"Trigon suxs… _

_And then it said: Me+World+No more Titans+BOOM! equal World Destruction_ with a heart around it. He continued to flip the pages but somehting caught his eye.

"Balloons? Cake? WHAT THE HELL?" he cried out.

"His plans. Not mine, I just write them." Slade said, admiring his armor-covered nails

"YOU WROTE THAT DOWN! IT WAS A MISTAKE! CROSS IT OFF!" Trigon ranted and raved furiously.

"Cameras? Bright lights? SPECIAL EFFECT? MAKE UP? SO THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE HIDING!" Lucifer cried out furiously.

"What are you talking about?" the demon asked.

"This! All of this! It's all some fancy camera trick!"

"NO! APPRENTICE! YOU FOOL! CROSS THAT OFF! DO I LOOK LIKE A SPECIAL EFFECT?" he raged

"It could be make up on some geek!" Lucifer retorted

"SOME GEEK? THAT'S IT! YOU'RE FRIED CHICKEN!"

* * *

_Ok… I also have a different scene in mind when Beastboy wanted to wash off all the blue dye. _

Different Scene:

"I'm gonna take a shower." and walked off. Robin just sat on the couch laughing a little while Star looked puzzled. Elecktra just had a stoical face on, neither smiling nor furious but her brows were knitted so that couldn't be good but she said nothing. And then there was a loud girlish scream and meat juice-covered, feather-covered and now blue dye dripping Beastboy came running in. They all stared, saying nothing in silence but Robin broke the silence.

"Watch it, you're dripping on to the carpet" was all he said and went back reading his newspaper.

"Dude! How am I suppose to wash this shit off?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I know how." Raven said and surrounded him in a black aura, lifted him up and threw him out the window into the ocean.

"Ok…" Cyborg said and then there was a long silence but 10 minutes later, someone was banging at the door. Everyone, except for Starfire ran to the door and saw Aqualad, looking furious, holding a seaweed-covered Beastboy by the collar.

"Your trash was in my ocean." he said, dropped Beastboy and jumped back into the ocean. They all walked back to the TV room and Robin said,

"That's enough, you guys, better not have anymore pranks. Just look at Beastboy." he warned and gestured at Beastboy. He was shaking from fear now, afraid to even go to the fourth floor bathroom. Elecktra began to look really mad, biting her lip, trying not to scream out but instead she said,

"Enough." and with a flash she became her true witch self and said a spell, which made a white imp or spirit pop up.

_And then you know the rest._

* * *

_Oh yeah, since **fatesirony** got the question right he gets a…_

_STARFIRE HUG! LOL_

_Whoa, that was a REALLY long story! Well… PLEASE REVIEW! _

_…_

_I said PLEASE! LOL . Just review! And be nice! _


	13. Haunted

_Thanks to my reviewers!_

_Nurirwen- thanks for reviewing!_

_And thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter after I posted this up! I'll personally thank you in the next chapter (if I get around to write it!)_

_Sorry, but Robin may be a little OOC now so…yeah…_

Anyway, we left the titans and Elecktra in the dark so we'll go back to them…

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

"I have a bad feeling, like sick to my stomach bad." commented Beastboy as they search the tower thoroughly. Cyborg, moved his shoulder where his built in flashlight was and checked all of the dark corners, sonic cannon ready. Raven felt vulnerable, her powers were all she ever had and she wasn't a very good fighter.

"Good thing I don't have powers, cause y'all be in the dark." Cyborg smirked.

"Shut up." Raven said as she watched Elecktra out of the corner of her eye. Elecktra was lingering behind, looking behind her shoulder every now and then, looking anxious; her hands were gripping on her samurai sword quite tightly.

* * *

Elecktra POV: 

I keep feeling something behind me and each time I look back, a flash of transparent white flashed by. They were real; they're really hunting me down, waiting to strike, waiting to fight…

"Are you ok? You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Robin said to me, teasingly and concerned at the same time.

"I'm being chased down by two demons that use to be my best friends! Would you be fine?" 

"No, I'm fine"

"I saw something!" Beastboy cried out, pointing to the left.

* * *

Titan's POV: 

"What was it?" Starfire asked. They quickly tried chasing it but it was gone.

"I don't know, probably mice." Cyborg answered.

"Then why are we in front of _my_ room?" Elecktra asked as she stepped in front of everyone to open the door. The door swished open and they all stared, jaws dropped.

"Wow…"

"Oh My God! –"

"Titans GO!" Robin said, lamely and pointed a finger into the room. The walls had scratches and burned marks; the bed also had some too. The desk looked like it had been chopped in half and the curtains were ripped. But the most horrific and odd thing was there was dark stains splatter everywhere.

"Scanners say its blood." Cyborg said, playing around with the buttons on his arm. Elecktra looked at the walls but something on the window caught her eye.

On the window, in freshly slathered blood, read,

"_We are always with you,_

_watching you,_

_haunting you,_

_no matter where you go,_

_we'll be there,_

_haunting you _

'_til we make you pay,_

_we will stop never,_

_haunting you forever…"_

"That's scary…" Beastboy said, shivering.

"We have to find out who wrote this." Robin said, staring at the blood.

"I already know who did it." Elecktra answered

"Who?" Robin demanded

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because! This has NOTHING to do with you! You'll just get in trouble!"

"But we want to help!"

"I don't need help from ANYONE! I never did and I never will!" Elecktra screamed. Then she quickly walked out of the room, running away.

* * *

Elecktra's POV: 

"_I gotta get out! Make sure they won't get hurt, make sure they won't get involved."_

"_**They already are…"** _a voice appeared in my head, someone familiar and yet very unfamiliar.

_"Who are you?"_

**_"Run all you like but you can never hide from us, your friends are already involved and they will soon suffer if you run from this tower."_**

"_No! You can't… you wouldn't…"_ I thought as I came to an apparent halt

**_"We can and we will…"_**

* * *

Titan's POV: 

Elecktra suddenly stopped running, her eyes shut and she just stood there. The Titans caught up to her but she was zoned out for a while. Then her eyes popped open and she said through a quiet and shallow breath,

"I don't need your help but I have to stay here."

"Why did you run in the first place?" Raven asked, her amethyst eyes looking straight into her own.

"Because…" she said in a breathy voice but trailed off. Her eyes started to widen and she began to glow bright white. Then she was levitated into the air and she began to spin into a glowing white blur. Then it stopped and the glow began to die down; she then began to glide down slowly, in her witch dress and the mysterious power lay her down on to the ground. Robin quickly took her pulse and Cyborg began to play around with his scanners.

"How is she?" Raven asked.

"She just… scanners say that her body is here but her mind is gone."

"Gone where?" Beastboy asked

"I don't know."

"I wish for my friend to be the all right now!"

"Don't we all…" Robin mumbled, still holding Elecktra's hand from taking her pulse down before. Raven notice but said nothing and began to meditate.

"What are you doing Rae? This is no time to meditate!" Beastboy asked, exhausted and a little bit angry.

"I'm trying to find Elecktra like I did with Robin once. And don't call me Rae."

"Oh… yeah." he said and then there was a long moment of silence but then Raven abruptly got up and dragged Cyborg with her to her room.

"I can't find her so I need my mirror. Come on Cyborg, I need light." and they disappeared down the hall. The other titans were left in the dark but Raven returned with Cyborg and her mirror.

"Aww man! Not that creepy mirror!" Beastboy cried out as Cyborg lingered behind all of them.

"I'm going to redirect the portal from my mind to Elecktra's… Azareth Metrion Zinthos…" she said and a bit of her powers went into the mirror and there was a _whoosh_ and then nothing. And then Raven disappeared into the portal, grabbing Robin as she vanished.

"Hey! I wanted to come too!" Beastboy yelled at the mirror, snatched it and was about to throw it but Starfire quickly grabbed and put it on the kitchen counter.

"No, you shall not prevent them from coming back!" she said firmly as Beastboy sulked into the couch and Cyborg perused the fridge.

* * *

In Elecktra's Mind: 

"Get off me Boy Blunder." Raven said, blowing a lock of her hair out of her face. Robin was on top of her but quickly got of and helped her up.

"Sorry" he said, smiling, he felt special that Raven chose him to go. Raven was straightening her cloak and dust off the invisible dust.

"It's ok, just stop smiling." and Robin's smile hastily disappeared.

"So… this is Elecktra's mind? Kind of dark isn't it? I thought it would a little bit sunnier." Robin said, looking around him. Surrounding him were bare trees, dry, cracked ground, and a black sky.

"You obviously haven't seen my mind yet but this comes pretty close to dark…in a horror movie dark" she said dryly.

"Let's go this way." she pointed towards a dark castle with tall spires and a large black gate.

"Hey! What's that all the way over there?" Robin motioned towards the south where something white on the ground.

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

"Ohhh… I do hope our friends are the ok!" Starfire moaned as she sat next to Silkie and her communicator.

"Don't worry Star, they'll be fine." Cyborg said as he ate some melting ice cream with Cyborg

"Yeah, they got Raven." Beastboy said as he gulped down a scoop of ice cream. Both he and Cyborg decided that eating all the ice cream would be a good idea since the fridge was getting warmer and there was still no power.

"So what if they have Raven?" Cyborg asked

"HELLO? DUDE, she's destined to DESTROY THE WORLD? Wouldn't you think that's powerful?" Beastboy said, waving his arm around.

"Oh, yeah…" and then there was banging on the door.

"Who could that be?" Cyborg asked to no one in particular as they all walked to get the door.

* * *

Elecktra's Mind: 

"Who knew her mind could be so big?" Robin said, sweating as they continue towards the white thing.

"I think this white thing is just a figure in your imagination." Raven replied

"Why would I imagine a white thing? And you see it too!"

"Fine, I think it's a figure in OUR imagination, HAPPY?" Raven said, getting irritated, she was spending time with Robin more than usual and she hadn't meditated yet.

"Sheesh, don't get your cloak in a twist…" Robin said

"I think we're getting closer."

"REALLY? I'm dying of walking!"

"And people call you the Boy Wonder…" she muttered as they approach a large rock and Robin climbed upon it and sat down.

"I heard that…" Robin said

"Do you like Starfire?" Raven asked

"That was RANDOM!"

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Oh."

"But as a little sister."

"Oh!"

"Why do you ask- OH MY GOD!" Robin gawked at what he saw.

"What? You see more land?" she said sarcastically and smirked

"NO! I SEE Elecktra!"

"WHERE?"

"SHE'S the white thing!"

"Let's go." and they climbed off the rock and ran towards Elecktra. As they got closer, they saw her white dress drenched with her blood.

"Where is she injured?" Robin asked as he took her pulse stopped when he saw her arm. On her arm was the injury but somebody wrote a message.

"_Beware …"_ it said in dripping blood

"I think she's unconscious." Raven said, shaking the bleeding girl gently and then the girl slowly opened her eyes, looking confused.

"Or maybe not…"

"Why are you guys here?" she asked, getting up, apparently unaware of her arm.

"We came here to help you, Cyborg's scanners said that your mind was gone." Robin said gently.

"I don't think it was gone, I think it was unconscious." Raven said.

"You think too much." Robin said as Elecktra smiled but then there was a shake.

"What was that?" Robin asked, nervously

"I don't know" Raven answered, looking around, alert.

"They're coming." Elecktra said, her wide eyes held fear and anger.

"Who's they- whoa!" Robin said but Elecktra pulled him and Raven and began to run. Elecktra changed into her black witch dress quickly and continued to run.

"Why and what are we running from?" Raven asked, aggravated that she was running and saw no threat.

"You'll see."

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

"Aqualad? Speedy? What are you guys doing here?" Cyborg asked, surprised and shocked.

"The city is disappearing!" Speedy cried out in anguished

"WHAT? That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Cyborg yelled, amazed at what he heard. He then shoved them aside to look for himself.

There was fire everywhere and the buildings were getting burned down. The ocean was receding all the way out to the horizon. There were flopping fish surrounding the tower and small flames kept popping up and roasting the fish.

"DUDE! THIS IS LIKE, A HUGE BARBECUE! AND I'M A VEGETARIAN!" Beastboy cried out, apparently grossed out. Starfire just stood there, staring at the horrors around her.

"Do you think Raven did this? Like in that prophecy of hers?" Cyborg asked, staring at the burning buildings

"I don't think so…" Beastboy answered, staring at a flopping fish.

"I'm not very worry about the ocean. We, Atlantians know it's just a tsunami coming." Aqualad said calmly.

"How big?"

"Big enough to wash out the city."

"How much time do we have?"

"13 hours, give or take."

"13?" Beastboy asked, surprised

"Yeah, 13." Aqualad answered, puzzled.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT WATCHES TOO MUCH TV?"

"Apparently." Speedy answered dryly

"13 is BAD LUCK! It's the worse number in the alphabet of numbers!" he cried out in agony.

"Uh huh…alphabet of numbers?" Aqualad said smiling

"We don't have time to talk! Let's go see what's with the fire at the city!" Cyborg said and ran off. Alone.

"HEY! Y'all gotta help too!" he yelled when he notice nobody was following him.

"We shan't, you haven't said it." Starfire said

"Said what?"

"It."

"WHY? AGH! NEVER MIND! Fine, I'll say it…IT… HAPPY?"

"Not that! You have to say what- screams are heard from the city- Robin says… ok, those screams were freaky…" Beastboy explained but trailed off after he heard screams

"Uh huh…oh. Oh! OH! I GET IT!"

"Finally…" Speedy muttered but Cyborg ignored him and happily said,

"TITANS GO! YAY! I got to say it! Go Cyborg! Go Cyborg! BOOYAH!" and did a little victory jig while the titans ran off.

* * *

Elecktra's Mind: 

"I STILL don't see anyth- oh. Wow." Raven said and then she saw fire and water erupting from the ground. They clashed and made mountains around the three titans and then Slade robots were everywhere.

"How did Slade get in here?" Robin asked

"Don't know, just fight." Elecktra answered and began to fight.

"Hey! You forgot to wait for me to say 'Titans Go!'!" Robin said, putting a bit while Elecktra laughed and knocked out five robots at once.

"I wonder how are the others holding up… I hope they didn't eat all of the ice cream- HEY!" Robin said but then a robot burnt off his spiky hair with his laser gun.

"NOW I fight."

"He is so weird." Raven commented as she and Elecktra were back-to-back, blasting away robots.

"Which is why I like him." Elecktra whispered and blasted 7 robot heads off.

* * *

Jump City: 

"Should have known the Fire King was behind this." Cyborg said as he blasted some Slade robots with his sonic cannon.

"Who's the Fire King?" Speedy asked, shooting energy arrows.

"Gee, and I thought I was slow." Beastboy commented as he knocked down ten robots with a swipe of his tail.

"He's the dude who shoots fire from his hands."

"Hmm… Mumbo?"

"WHAT THE FUCK? Does MUMBO shoot FIRE from his hands? I DON'T THINK SO!" Beastboy cried out

"Oh… Mad Mod?" Speedy asked, puzzled, shooting arrow after arrow, constantly

"MAD MOD? WHAT THE HELL? HE CAN'T EVEN SHOOT!" Beastboy yelled in rage as stomped on eight robots

"Would you guys stop arguing and fight?" Cyborg yelled over both of them as he punched the head off of a robot. Then his arm started beeping.

"WHAT ROBIN? This is SO not a FUCKING good time!"

"You guys were invaded by Slade?" Robin asked as he tried to peer around Cyborg's head and saw the city in flames. He sweat dropped as he heard a scream.

"No, the CITY has. Where were you guys anyway? Did you find her?"

"THE CITY?" Robin asked, his face stunned and froze in that expression while punching a robot.

"Is she all right? Why are you guys still in there?"

"THE CITY? he asked, still in the same expression, kicking a robot.

"Are you guys FIGHTING? I see fighting!"

"THE CITY?" he asked, still in that expression, banging a robot's head against a rock.

"Are those SLADE ROBOTS? How did they get in there?"

"THE CITY?"

"GOD DAMN IT! YES, THE FUCKING CITY IS GETTING FUCKING DESTROYED AND LOOKS LIKE SHIT!" he yelled so loud at his arm that all the titans looked at him and so did the robots.

"Um… this is awkward… gotta go Robin, Cyborg out."

* * *

Elecktra's Mind: 

"RAVEN!" Robin cried out as he punched a robot.

"What?" she asked as she blew up eleven robots. Elecktra was herding all of the robots into a corner and then she yelled at Robin,

"Throw a disc!"

"But what about you?" he asked since she didn't have a bubble to protect her like Raven did.

"JUST THROW IT!" and then Robin threw three discs and they all went off, leaving some robots burning and smoke clouded their vision. Robin then thrust himself into the smoke to find Elecktra dusting herself off. There were robot body parts raining down on them.

"What did you want?" Raven asked coming up behind him as he watched Elecktra in amazement that she wasn't harmed. Elecktra saw his stare and just shrugged, saying,

"Witches have tougher skin and don't get injured easily. We could live up to 120 years and still run 5 miles a day." while Robin just dropped his mouth open but then remembered Raven's question.

"Oh yeah, the city is going up in flames!" he yelled out, remembering what he saw when talking with Cyborg.

"We have to get back!…OW!" he said urgently but a robot arm hit him on the head. Elecktra laughed but asked,

"How? How did you guys get in here in the first place?"

"Let's focus on getting back. ALIVE." Raven said, gesturing to the mountains still surrounding them and the robotic body part debris encasing them.

"I can make a portal but it's going to appear at the same spot Robin and I first came here." she continued.

"So we have to climb this mountain or do we blast it?" Elecktra asked, her hands beginning to glow.

"Wait! We should climb it, that way if there are robots out there, we can sneak up on them." Raven explained

"But that'll take longer!" Robin said as he thought about the city.

"Robots rushing in all at once just after we blast off the mountains will take just as long." Elecktra pointed out.

"But it could kill some robots during the process." Robin said.

"SOME. The keyword is SOME." Raven said and she and Elecktra began to hike up the steep mountains.

Robin knew he was defeated but he stubbornly stood there, discs in hand; ready to throw it at the opposite mountain. Elecktra saw and slid down the mountain, grabbing his arm, muttering,

"Stubborn bitch…" while Robin just let her drag him away.

"_Should I? Or should I not? Rather as well do it now than never."_ Robin thought as pulled Elecktra to him. She widen her eyes, surprise, but then Robin kissed her, passionately which surprised her more but she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

"HEY! This is SO NOT the time to be MAKING OUT!" Raven sharp voice broke their kiss as they blushed. Elecktra quickly went to catch up with Raven as if nothing happened, except she still had some pink on her cheeks. Robin said nothing, bowing his head and began to trek up the hill, deep in thought.

"_WHY DID I DO THAT?"_ he thought in fury.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell: 

"I'm the Fire King?" Slade said, in dazed, while his master fumed.

"I WAS THE FIRE KING! I'M THE RULER OF HELL AND FIRE! HOW IS HE THE FIRE KING?" he raged while Lucifer sipped some tea, holding Slade's notebook.

"You don't scare me you geek." he said calmly.

"AND I AM NOT A GEEK! I'M TRIGON! THE MASTER OF EVIL! MASTER OF EVIL!"

"Right, and I'm God…" Lucifer sipped his tea, unconvinced

"I'm the _Fire King_" Slade said in a breathy voice, still in daze.

"Why don't you just make up a ballet for that?" Trigon yelled at his stupefied apprentice. At this, Slade snapped out of his daze and retorted lamely,

"I WILL! HMPH!" and walked off, muttering about pink tutus in his size…

Trigon watched his apprentice walk out, with an odd look and shook his head.

"Demented…at least those robots he made are useful, more useful than he'll ever be…" he muttered but Slade unrepentantly cried out,

"I HEARD THAT! And where are your pink tutus? I can't find them!"

"Geeks… major geeks with a pinch of nerdism" Lucifer muttered as he skimmed Slade's notebook.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A GEEK! OR A GEEK WITH NERDSAM! WHATEVER THAT IS!" Trigon raged as fire erupted everywhere but Lucifer didn't blink an eye.

"Ooo… nice special effects and it's nerdism NOT nerdsam you dimwit." he just said.

"THESE ARE NOT SPECIAL EFFECTS! THEY CAN BURN YOU!" he ranted on, gesturing to the fire.

"Right… whatever weirdo."

"AGH! WHAT HAPPEN TO THE EVIL SLADE AND THE EVIL DEMON FROM THE MAGICK WORLD? BUT NOOOO, I GOT SOME IDIOT IN A TUTU AND SOME JERK WHO DOESN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M THE DEVIL!" he ranted

"Hello? Do I look like a psychologist?"

"IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK? JUST A PROPER, OBEDIENT APPRENTICE AND SOME SKILLED DEMON WHO COULD DESTROY THE WORLD! INSTEAD, IT'S A FREAK SHOW WITH PINK TUTUS AND SOME IDIOT DRINKING COFFEE!

"It's tea. Blue Tea imported from the Magick World, very rare to find. If you're gonna insult my drink, insult it right."

"AGH!" he cried out, aggravated and then Slade decide to perform his ballet. The lights dimmed and there were multiple spotlights in one spot where Slade appeared. He was wearing a pink tutu on top of his uniform and he put some blush and lipstick on his mask. Slade began to twirl and jump all over, gracefully because of his martial arts training.

"Great… just what I need, a cross dresser…" Trigon muttered while Lucifer clapped proudly for Slade.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" Lucifer cried out, applauding and there were random roses thrown at his feet.

"Thank you!" Slade said, taking a bow and then announced.

"From now on I want to be a ballerina!" which all Trigon could say was,

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

_Ok… gonna stop here. ummm… please review!_

_This was one of my most depressing chapters with all that blood but i did try to put a few laughs so...yeah..., awkward moment...lol_

_LOL...ooo i got a siggie from a book! Ready? Ok!_

_-"Death is going to die."_

_- 'Golden Compass' by Philip Pullman (best book ever! i recommend you read it!)_

_Ok...REVIEW!_


	14. Echoes

_Whoohoo! Thanks for reviewing people! Ok… now to thank each reviewer personally:_

_fatesirony- OMG! You reviewed! I thought you died or got attacked by killer Chinese penguins! (I have a very wild and odd imagination, very wild, I think my French teacher is with the CIA…lol) ANYWAY, I knew I could depend on you to review, no matter how late, but you still review, thanks for reviewing._

_Nurirwen- I'm so glad that you liked my chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_

_FM- I can't believe you finish reading 13 chapters in TWO days! It's taking PR (you know who PR is right? don't worry, ill tell you in school) her about a billion days and she's on the 5th chapter! lol… thanks for reviewing!_

_Anyway… Elecktra, Raven, and Robin were stuck in Elecktra's mind and Cyborg is out in the city, leading the rest of the titans so we'll see what happens next…_

_And in this fanfic Ron and Kim got together but won't stay together

* * *

_

Elecktra's mind:

"Who lives in that castle?" Raven asked as they climbed the rocky hills. Robin was lingering behind them, still beating himself up at what he did.

"_WHY did I kiss her? WHY?"_

"What castle? There's no castle in here." Elecktra replied, looking at Raven puzzled. Blood dripped off her arm on to the ground, creating a bloody trail, which got Robin's attention.

"Hey! You're still bleeding." he said as he grabbed her arm but she pulled away, quickening her pace.

"It's nothing, just a cut."

"I could heal it for you." Raven offered but the ebony haired girl shook her head.

"It can't be heal, besides I'm not coming with you out of here so it doesn't matter. It doesn't affect me out there."

"Why aren't you coming out with us?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Because I'm already out there! You're talking to me, the mind me!" she yelled, aggravated.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok. And you can't heal it because no one has healing powers in here." and as soon as she said that, Raven scratched her arm and tried to heal it but nothing happened.

"See." Elecktra pointed out as they reached the top of the mountain and she saw the castle.

"Where did that castle come from?"

"You mean it just came out now?" Raven, looking interested as Robin looked down and saw something.

"Um, what are those?" Robin said, pointing to some wolf like creatures below, except they were transparent and red demon eyes. As soon as he said that, it echoed across the sky and one by one, each creature looked up and growled. Raven shot Robin a glare, which he retorted with,

"Oops."

* * *

The City:

"Take that you Sladebots!" Beastboy cried out as he swiped his tail on to 15 robots into the fire. Aqualad blasted water to the robots and fire but it kept coming back.

"How many more hours do we have?" Starfire cried out as she blasted 5 robots with starbolts.

"10" Cyborg cried punching some robot head off but when he said '10' all the remaining robots retreated until there was no more.

"Ooo, a magic word!" Beastboy said.

"Are we victorious?" Starfire asked, unsure.

"I think so…" Cyborg said, looking at his surroundings with a wary eye.

"Um, you guys? What are those?" Speedy said, pointing to some transparent creatures with red demon eyes.

"I take that back Star, I don't think we're victorious." Cyborg said and blast at it with his sonic cannon but the blast went right through it and hit a fire hydrant.

"At least that shot didn't go to waste." Aqualad said, as he and the titans watch as the hydrant put out some fires.

"Let me try!" Beastboy said as he turn into a T-Rex and stomped on five creatures but instead his foot went through them and he made the ground shake.

"Maybe they are holograms?" Starfire asked as the creatures near Beastboy blasted him with powerful blast that made him hit a nearby crumbling wall.

"I don't think holograms do that." Cyborg said. Then Slade and Lucifer erupted from a fire and Slade said,

"They cannot be defeat by mere blasts and explosion." The titans just stared until Beastboy, who was just getting up from his hit, said,

"HAHAHA! Are you wearing LIPSTICK? HAHAHAHA! And is that a PINK TUTU? HAHAHA!"

Lucifer slapped his forehead; he knew he forgot something.

"I knew I forgot something." he muttered when Slade quickly ran behind a fire and yanked off the tutu and rub away the lipstick.

"Is it gone?" he asked his ally who just nodded.

"As I was saying, your mere blast would have no affect on the- what is it again?" Slade's voiced boomed which made it echo through the empty streets.

"Apollyon" Lucifer whispered

"What?"

"Apollyon" he whispered again

"What?"

"APOLLYON!" he yelled, irritated and his voice rang through the streets.

"What's a napoleon? Isn't he a old dead guy?" Beastboy asked, puzzled

"I SAID APOLLYON! NOT NAPOLEON!" Lucifer screamed

"Sheesh, Trigon isn't the only one who needs anger management." Slade muttered which the ground shook and Trigon's voice yelled out,

"I HEARD THAT!"

"These are the WEIRDEST villains I ever fought!" Speedy whispered to Aqualad who agreed.

"AS I was SAYING, the… creatures are magical demons and no meager blasts will destroy it."

"So what will?" Beastboy asked

"You will need- mmph, mmph!" Slade began to answer but Lucifer quickly cover his mouth

"You don't tell them that you idiot! What kind of villain are you?" Lucifer whisper angrily in Slade's ear.

* * *

Elecktra's Mind:

"Apollyon, they're magical demons that you can't defeat with discs and stuff, you need powers for this." Elecktra explained when two creatures that had 4 red eyes oppose to the others who had 2 came closer to her.

"Aww man! I never get to have fun!" Robin complained as Elecktra and Raven were in front of him, defending him and their selves.

"No… Max…Lance…" Elecktra trailed off when the two creatures came closer to her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered than cried out a spell that blasted them back.

"Who are Max and Lance?" Robin asked. He was curious and a bit jealous when he heard this.

"Um…" Elecktra stalled but trailed off when she blasted more apollyons back. Raven was next to her yelling out,

"AZARETH METRION ZINTHOS!" while Robin decided to check in on the other titans.

"So did you guys lead us to victory?" he asked when he saw Cyborg's face.

"No, Slade and that blue- haired dude popped up with some magical demons called 'apollyon'." Cyborg replied.

"LUCIFER IS THERE WITH THE APOLLYON?" Elecktra yelled out in rage

"We're with the apollyon too." Raven said dryly

"But Lucifer is their leader, the closer he is to them, the stronger they are. They can kill with one blast!" she cried out and began to run, dragging Raven and Robin with her.

"I see Elecktra's ok…" Cyborg smiled when he heard Elecktra rage but grimaced when he heard what she raged about.

"They can kill with one blast?" he asked worried and glanced at Beastboy next to him.

"Beastboy got hit with a blast but he seems ok." he reported

"Was Lucifer there when he got shot?" Elecktra asked as she wrestled the communicator away from Robin.

"No."

"Good. Try not to get hit by them now or you guys will end up dead… or worse." she told him and then turned to Raven and Robin,

"Keep running until we get to the portal!" she yelled to them when they began to slow down.

"What's worse than death?" Cyborg asked

"A lot of things. Elecktra out"

* * *

The City:

"DUDES! HELP!" Ron yelled down from the radio station buildingwhen he saw the titans.

"Hey Cyborg! It's Ron Stoppable!" Beastboy said, pointing to a burning building. Starfire immediately flew up and brought him to the ground.

"Thanks…" Ron said

"My name is Starfire!" Starfire said and Ron began to blush and stumble over words.

"Name my Ron is Stoppable… no I mean Ron name is my Stoppable, no I mean-"

"You are Ron Stoppable!" Starfire squealed and grabbed his arm which made Ron blush.

"Am I yes." he said, stumbling over words again.

"Oh look, it's the Word stealer!" Cyborg yelled angrily.

"And it's the tin man!" Ron said angrily.

"BOOYAH IS MY WORD!" Cyborg raged

"NONONONO! IT'S MY WORD!" Ron yelled when Kim flipped out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" she asked when both Cyborg and Ron yelled in unison,

"HE STOLE MY WORD!" and pointed at each other.

"Ron, who is _this_? Kim asked glaring at Starfire who was still holding on to him.

"Uhhh, this is Starfire, the hot alien." he said quickly but immediately regretted it

"HOT? What do you mean HOT?" Kim asked accusingly at Ron.

"Hot? What is this hot? Am I on fire?" Starfire asked innocently.

"It slipped! I didn't mean hot!"

"Then what did you mean?" she said angrily, unaware Lucifer and Slade were watching them fight and so was Sheego.

"Oooo, I love soap operas!" Slade squealed like a girl.

"Me too!" Lucifer squealed back.

"Aww, little Kimmy and the side kick are having problems in paradise." Sheego said, smiling while Drakken heard her over the microphone.

"Oooo, Kim Possible is nothing without the sidekick, no matter how stupid he is!" he said to Sheego when there was a loud slap.

"Oooo, that's gotta hurt." Sheego said and cringed.

"_KIM_! I can explain! Don't leave me!" Ron whined as he rubbed his cheek as he followed Kim. Then he turned around and yelled out,

"BOOYAH IS MY WORD!" and he disappeared but his pants were still there and they heard a voice in the air cry out.

"Aww man! Not again!"

"BOOYAH IS MY WORD! YA HEAR? MY WORD!" Cyborg yelled at nobody while Starfire asked,

"Am I on fire?"

"No, it's a figure of speech." Aqualad explained.

"Oh."

* * *

Elecktra's mind:

"Go!" Elecktra said and shoved Robin and Raven into the portal.

"But-" Robin said but she interrupted

"Just go! I'll be fine and they disappeared."

* * *

Titan's Tower:

"Get off me Boy Blunder." Raven said as they fell off the counter where the mirror sat

"She's gone!" Robin cried out sadly

"No, she's right there." Raven pointed to a figure who sat up and came closer to them.

"Elecktra! You're all right!" Robin exclaimed but she slapped him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"That was for making out with my conscious in my mind!" she yelled angrily. Raven smiled while Robin just looked sheepish but then he said,

"Titans GO! The city is under attack!" and Raven transported them to the city.

* * *

The City:

Raven and the others arrived as Cyborg was yelling to no one.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Raven asked as Beastboy ran to her and hugged her.

"What the FUCK? You're _hugging_ me Beastboy." Raven said dryly.

"I just… missed you, that's all." he said blushing. Elecktra and Robin were looking around at the dead fish and destroyed buildings.

"Aww, what a sweet reunion!" Slade said loud enough so the titans heard.

"Slade." Robin said, a scowl appeared on his face.

"I see you remember my name."

"Who can forget?"

"Meet Lucifer and his apollyon. Meet these two especially." he said waving his hand and then gestured at the two at his feet.

"Max and Lance." Elecktra whispered, her eyes widened.

She couldn't take it anymore, her old friends were her enemies, and her new ones are about to become her enemies. If there was a breaking point, she reached hers. She screamed a spell which Lucifer and Raven recognized and Lucifer ran for cover while Raven created a bubble around the rest of the titans.

A white flash covered everything and everyone shielded their eyes but then it died down. The sun was shining and the city looked fine without any fire or dead fish. Elecktra stood there in a white dress and Slade laid on the ground unconscious. At his feet were two handsome teens, a black haired with red streaks boy and a blond haired boy who looked tired but stood up smiling.

"Jayda…" Max said while Lance rushed ahead and hugged her which made Robin green with envy.

"Your back. You guys are really back." she said quietly as she hugged Lance, no one notice Lucifer was dragging Slade as they disappear behind a curtain of fire.

"Sweet! No more roasting fish!" Beastboy cried out happily

"What about the tsunami?" Speedy asked Aqualad and he replied

"I guess there isn't one."

"Who are they?" Raven asked Elecktra, staring at Max and Lance intently.

"This is Max and this is Lance my two best friends." she said, pointing to each person happily.

"Hey" Max said coolly

"Whazzup." Lance grinned

"Will you be my friends?" Starfire asked them cheerfully

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Glorious! I shall make muffins!" she said and flew towards the tower.

"Cool! Muffins!" Lance exclaimed

"I recommend you don't eat any… trust me." Robinmuttered to Lanceas Lance looked at him, puzzled.

"Hey, Jayda, we need a place to stay so…" Max said, his violet eyes shining. Elecktra looked at Robin who wouldn't look at her in the eye, probably still jealous, instead Cyborg said,

"You can stay as long as you guys clean up after yourselves and can play video games on a Game Cube XXX."

"You guys have the Game Cube XXX? It isn't even out yet!" Lance asked, engaging in a competitive conversation with Cyborg and Beastboy while Max said,

"Great, thanks."

"I am SO gonna kick your butt!" Lance threaten

"Dude! You've been a napoleon for, like years! You think you're gonna beat the master who is-" Beastboy said but Cyborg finished,

"Me!" and all of the titans began to walk towards the tower.

* * *

Titan's Tower:

"You live here?" Lance asked, looking around amazed.

"Yep!" Beastboy answered proudly and he dragged Cyborg and Lance to the couch. Elecktra went to get some tea with Raven, leaving Robin and Max alone.

"I didn't catch your name." Max said, breaking the silence.

"It's Robin." Robin answered coldly, still jealous.

"_I KNEW that Elecktra liked someone else, someone TALLER and…"_ he thought

"Are you mad at me or something?" Max asked, beginning to get mad, he felt Robin's anger and didn't like and he didn't know how Elecktra could even be friends with him.

"_Spiky headed jerk…" _he thought

"Why would I be mad at you? I don't even KNOW you!" Robin dropped the cool act and began to yell.

"I don't even know why I even MET you!" Max yelled back

"You should be GRATEFUL!"

"For WHAT?"

"Cause I saved your sorry ass! Without ME, YOU would be dead! Without ME, you wouldn't be here!"

"You did nothing! You can't do ANYTHING you spiky haired, walking TRAFFIC LIGHT!"

"I could fight WAY better than YOU!"

"Oh really? Is that a CHALLENGE?" Max retorted, they were both really angry, practically steaming. Then Raven walked in, Elecktra right next to her.

"Shh." Raven shushed Elecktra before she said something.

"Yes, I challenge you to a fight, WITHOUT your powers!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Max yelled back, louder than before as if it was a screaming match.

"Follow me!" Robin ordered

"I'm not gonna take orders from YOU!" Max yelled but he followed Robin to the training room. Elecktra just shook her head and said to Raven,

"This isn't good."

"Let's go watch them kill each other!" Raven exclaimed, sounding excited once in her life or trying to sound excited but a light bulb above them exploded.

"Smooth." Elecktra said sarcastically, following Raven to the training room.

"Shut up." Raven said monotonously.

* * *

TV room:

"Lance, would you like some muffins?" Starfire asked

"Um…" Lance stalled, remembering Robin's warning but Starfire looked so eager…

"I guess so." and he took one while Cyborg paused the game and both he and Beastboy watch him bring the muffin slowly to his mouth when- ZAP!

"Booyah! I made it! Hey titanos and titanyas!" a person said, waving.

"Ron!" Starfire cried out happily while Lance quickly threw the muffin and it hit the door, leaving a muffin imprint.

"GET. OUT. OF. OUR. TOWER!" Cyborg screamed so loud that the windows, glass, and light bulbs shattered. And another thing shattered, something very valuable, the TV. Ron glanced at the TV and said,

"Anyone up for Scrabble?"

"NOOOOOO!" Cyborg cried out, falling on his knees, looking skywards while Beastboy scolded Cyborg,

"You broke the one thing in life that kept me ALIVE! THE ONE THING! Why couldn't you break something useless, like RAVEN? But NOOO, you HAD to break the T- AGHHHHHHH!" when a meat cleaver came out of no where and chased Beastboy. Lance just looked at Cyborg on his knees, Beastboy getting chased by a floating meat cleaver, looked at Starfire, and asked,

"Is it like this all the time?"

"Uh huh!" Starfire said and then she turned to Ron and asked,

"Why are you in our dimension?"

"Kim kicked me out of the other 'dimension' as you say it." Ron answered, Rufus crawled out of pocket to agree with Ron.

"Awww, a naked mole rat!" Starfire squealed and continued,

"I have a mutant larva named Silkie!"

"A MUTANT LARVA? Cool!" Ron exclaimed

* * *

Training Room:

"I'm ready." Robin said, getting into a fighting stance

"So am I, bring it on-" Max said but was interrupted by some yelling and saw Elecktra and Raven who also heard the yelling turn around.

"What's going on?" Robin asked the two girls at the doorway.

"I don't know." Elecktra answered. They Beastboy suddenly yell,

"…THE ONE THING! Why couldn't you break something useless, like RAVEN? But NOOO…" and the three teens looked at Raven who muttered,

"Excuse me while I go kill someone." and glided towards the chaos.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Elecktra asked, looking suspiciously at Robin and Max.

"Us?" Robin said, forcing a smile on his face and put his arm around Max's shoulders who did the same and said,

"Fighting? Of course not!" Max said with a strained smile.

"Then why did I hear the word 'challenge' while you guys were yelling in the hallway?"

"We just wanted to spar." Robin said while Max said,

"We weren't yelling. We were…talking, loudly." and then they heard a scream and rushed towards the TV room.

* * *

TV room:

"What's going on-" Robin began to yell but stopped when he saw the TV room. Beastboy was on his knees, begging Raven not to kill him, Cyborg was sobbing, and Starfire was talking to Ron. Lances saw them and immediately walk and stood next to Elecktra.

"Um, Jayda-"

"Elecktra" she interrupted him

"Right, Elecktra, I'm scared." he said, standing closer to her as she patted him on the back.

"Why is Ron Stoppable in our tower?" Robin yelled so loud that everyone looked at him.

"Um, sorry dude but Kim kicked me out and so Starfire is letting me crash here for the night." Ron said while Cyborg glared at him.

"Is that all right?" Starfire asked, looking innocently at Robin.

"I guess he can stay for the night but-" Robin sighed but Cyborg interrupted,

"WHAT? You're letting that, that DUMB BLONDE STAY HERE?"

"HEY! I'm NOT a dumb blonde! I mean I'm not a dumb!" Ron retorted.

"GO FUCK YOUR STUPID RAT, YOU ASSHOLE!" Cyborg yelled back

"AT LEAST I CAN FUCK SOMETHING! LIKE YOU CAN!" Ron yelled back while Raven raised an eyebrow and said,

"Ooo, harsh." while Cyborg began to turn red and got his sonic cannon out.

"Cyborg! DON'T DO IT! WE'RE GONNA GET A CRIMINAL RECORD!" Robin cried out as Cyborg aimed his cannon at a frighten Ron. Everyone else just watched, staring wide-eyed.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU ASSHOLE! DEAD!" he cried out and fired.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell:

"YOU FAILED ME! FAILED- WHAT ARE YOU TWO WATCHING?" Trigon raged but noticed that his two so- called apprentices were watching TV.

"We hacked into the Titans security camera and- ooooo, harsh!" Lucifer said when he heard Ron yell,

"AT LEAST I CAN FUCK SOMETHING! LIKE YOU CAN!"

Slade was on a stolen hospital bed, connected to life support and all that stolen hospital equipment. He was watching TV too, but unable to move or speak.

"YOU HACKED INTO THEIR SECURITY CAMERA?" Trigon yelled, impressed.

"Yeah." Lucifer mumbled, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Great job, my FINALLY evil apprentice!" Trigon praised

"Evil? I just did this cause all the other soaps got boring."

"You mean you didn't do it to be evil?"

"No! I did it for entertainment- BOOM! CRASH!" Lucifer protested when suddenly an explosion sounded from the TV and attract Trigon.

"Whoa…" Lucifer said while Trigon asked excitedly

"Who died?"

"I think the blonde idiot…I'm not sure- HEY!" Lucifer exclaimed when the TV screen went all fuzzy.

"What HAPPEN?" Trigon yelled, angrily, he was getting interested.

"I think Cyborg's cannon caused a disturbance with the wires." Lucifer explained, smacking the  
TV.

"FIX IT! I WANNA KNOW WHO DIED!" Trigon yelled, fire erupting close to Slade who cringed and tried to get away.

* * *

_Whoa, that was long... _

_Oh yeah, i don't own the Kim Possible people _

_When Ron said titanos and titanyas, he was trying to sound spanish. Sheego and Drakken are Kim's arch nemesis, if you didn't know. please REVIEW!_

_

* * *

What will happen to Ron? Did he die? Will Lucifer and Trigon ever find out? Will Robin and Max ever fight their challenge or get along? Will things heat up between Beastboy and Raven or Elecktra and Robin or Starfire and Ron (if he's still alive)? Find out next time!_


	15. Zephyr and Tension

_Thank you to all of my reviewers who reviewed the last chapter right before I uploaded this chapter!_

_I don't own Kim Possible, or anyone except Elecktra, Max, Lance, Lucifer and the apollyon. _

_Now on with the story!

* * *

_

Titan's Tower:

"Can't -cough- see –cough cough- too much smoke…" Beastboy coughed, waving away the smoke. All of the titans were lying on the ground from the impact Cyborg caused and were trying to stand up. Robin, the first to get up, scolded Cyborg,

"NOW WE HAVE A CRIMINAL RECORD! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WHEN BATMAN FINDS OUT?" Cyborg just look at his angry leader, his expression was a stoical one and he just grimaced, saying,

"I just killed someone… I just killed someone…"

"NO SHIT YOU DID!" Robin screamed. Starfire was on the side, sobbing about her lost friend when her eyes began to glow green and she yelled at Cyborg,

"He has done you no wrong! What has he done to earn such a horrible end?"

"He stole my word…" Cyborg answered, not looking at her in the eye.

"It was JUST A WORD! I shall avenge his death!" she screamed back, her hands glowing green.

"What's the use stopping her now? We already murder someone…" Robin muttered, throwing his hands up and hen turned to Max and said,

"Still on for that challenge?"

"Bring it on!" Max answered and they ran off to the training room. Elecktra was helping Beastboy go through his mental stress while Lance put Raven's kettle on the stove.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making some tea. Want some?"

"Of course I do, that's MY kettle. Nobody touches my kettle."

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, now you do." she answered as Lance poured the boiling hot tea into two cups. Raven then turned around to watch Elecktra and Beastboy; Beastboy was on the couch while Elecktra was at his side with a notepad.

"…and when I was 4, I realized that my green color skin was different from all of the other kids so I had no friends and then I met her. The TV. It guided me through all of these great shows and movies like 'The Clash of the Planets' and 'It came from Jones' Lake' and made me happy for the first time and when I was 7…" Beastboy reminisced about his past with TV while Elecktra nodded her head,

"Uh huh, go on…" she said, scribbling down notes. Lance watched them, chuckling at how crazy this team is while Raven just sipped her tea and then she said dryly,

"It scares me how a member of the team needs a psychologist-" and then Beastboy began screaming,

"AND THEN HE STARTED SCREAMING SO LOUD THAT EVERY THING BROKE AND, AND…" and he started to cry on Elecktra's shoulder.

"Don't worry everything's gonna be fine. We'll just buy another TV at Cook's Electronics." she soothed him, patting him on the back.

"I'm sorry BB but how about if I build you a new moped?" Cyborg said softly to his sobbing friend

"Um…ok but don't forget to put in a built in navigation system, AM/FM radio, mirrors, and jets and rockets to make it go really fast and then I might forgive you." Beastboy said smiling at the thought and taking advantage of the situation.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but he just ripped off Cyborg, he's smart… I can't believe I put the word 'smart' in the same sentence with 'Beastboy'" Raven said, shaking her head to Lance who just laughed. Beastboy heard this and zoomed over to Raven,

"Hey, Rae, did I hear what I think I heard?" he said grinning.

"Don't call me Rae. And it depends on what you heard."

"I thought I heard you say I was smart and you wanna go out on a date with me this Saturday at 8." Beastboy said, trying to keep the grin off of his face.

"Oooo, smooth." Lance praised

"You have horrible hearing." Raven said and began to walked off when Beastboy called out,

"Hey Rae! Do you wanna go out on a date with me this Saturday at 8?"

"Don't call me Rae."

"So do ya?"

"Ok." she said softly and then rushed to her room. Beastboy stood there stunned while Cyborg just stared wide-eyed until Starfire shot him a starbolt and it went over his shoulder.

"Hey! Star! Cut it out!" he yelled.

"But you have KILLED our friend!" and then they heard a crash and saw a flash coming from the training room.

"Oh no…" Elecktra said and hurried off to see what happened, with Lance right behind her.

* * *

Training room: 

"You're good." Robin said, panting, his cape and left sleeve was partially ripped. His shirt was torn a bit, showing off his abs.

"You're not bad yourself." Max replied, grinning, equally panting, his shirt was torn off, showing off his die-hard abs too. They were fighting the whole time and practically destroyed the room. It turns out Max knows martial arts but he was better at dodging hits them giving the hits while Robin was quick with his hits and agile from training everyday but his dodging wasn't so great.

"What the hell are you guys DOING?" Elecktra yelled, she looked angry and concerned at the same time. Lance was behind her looking at the two and knew what was going on.

"We're just sparring." Robin answered as Max nodded.

"Then why do you guys looked all beat up?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion and folding her arms across her chest.

"He's really good at fighting" Max said while Elecktra stared at his abs, and she shook her head and turned to Robin.

"What's your excuse?"

"Um… he's a good fighter too."

"Oh really? I bet you can't fight _me_." she challenged, getting into fighting stance. Both boys began to look nervous but they both had their pride too and got in to fighting stance.

"Wait!" Lance cried out and the three teens looked at him questioningly.

"I wanna fight too!" he said, jogging over to Robin's and Max's side.

"But it isn't fair then." Max pointed out

"It's three against one."

"I can handle it." and kicked Max right in the stomach, sending him flying towards the wall. She then punches Robin who blocked the punch and kicked her but she jumped and kicked Lance.

"Don't think that cause you're a girl that I'm gonna go easy on you." he smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she said punched Robin right in his left eye, sending him flying back. Max then came up behind and kicked her down. She quickly got up and gave him a roundhouse kick, which he dodged, kicking her in the head. As she was down, she roughly kicked Max, but she didn't see where until she heard him groan and fell.

"Oooo, that's gotta hurt." Lance winced as Robin cringed at the thought. She got up and asked,

"What happen?"

"You kicked me." Max answered, getting up slowly.

"So you couldn't take it?" she smiled

"You kicked me in the _balls_"

"Oh. Sorry." she said, and left laughing.

"You're not nice!" Max cried out.

* * *

In the Hallway: 

"That was fun-HMPH!" Elecktra muttered when someone grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! I need help!" Beastboy said, letting her go.

"With what?"

"I wanna get back at Cyborg for those jokes he did on me."

"Raven helped too." Elecktra pointed out.

"I know but I can't do any jokes on her! She'll call off the date!"

"What date?"

"Didn't you hear us before when I asked her out?"

"Yeah, I thought it was a joke- Hey! WAS THAT A JOKE?" Elecktra asked.

"Shhh! No of-" he began to say but she broke him off

"Because you better not break her heart! That would be so harsh!"

"I know! But I need help on getting back at Cyborg."

"You better be careful or he's gonna blast you too."

"Blast who? Who's gonna blast who?" Cyborg said, coming up behind them.

"Eeeek! CYBORG! Ohh, nothing." Beastboy said, surprised and began to whistle.

"Why are you in shackles?" Elecktra asked, looking at the shackle on his wrists..

"This is part of Starfire's plan on avenging his death." Cyborg sighed

"She only shackled you. What's so bad about that?" Beastboy asked

"It prevents me from eating…"

"Eating what?" Elecktra asked

"Mmmjgfg"

"What?"

"MMMJGFG!"

"What?"

"IT PREVENTS ME FROM EATING MEAT!" he yelled

"Sweet! You HAVE to eat tofu now!" Beastboy said, smiling. Then the alarm went off. Everyone ran into the TV room.

"Titan's! Trouble! It's some demons at the park along with Cinderblock ,Slade robots, and Lucifer." Robin reported as he typed away at a computer.

"TITANS GO!" Cyborg cried out happily

"Um, Cyborg? No…just no…that's what I say." Robin said looking at Cyborg oddly

"Oh, sorry man."

"It's ok-"

"Can we go NOW? I mean, THERE ARE DEMONS AT THE PARK!" Beastboy yelled at the two teens.

"Sorry-" Robin began to apologize but Beastboy interrupted,

"JUST SAY IT GODDAMNIT!"

"TITANS GO!" and the titans ran off.

* * *

The Park: 

"Lucifer."

"Lady Jayda."

"What do you want?"

"I came here with my master knowing, with my apollyon, Cinderblock and Slade's robots just to ask something."

"So ask!"

"Did the blonde idiot die?"

"THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED TO KNOW?" Elecktra yelled while Starfire screamed out,

"Yes, our friend, Ron Stoppable has passed away! Now, may you please leave?"

"Ok." Lucifer answered and disappears behind a screen of fire along with his apollyon, Cinderblock, and Slade robots.

"What kind of villain ARE YOU?" Beastboy yelled at the fire. Raven wouldn't look at anyone in face since Beastboy asked her out. Cyborg just looked ashamed, looking at his feet when Starfire yelled about Ron. Starfire just stood there, glaring at Cyborg when all of a sudden Kim Possible appeared.

"I came to pick up Ron. Where is he?" she asked looking at the titans.

"He…um… he-" Robin began to nervously explain when Starfire said,

"He has died."

"Died?" Kim asked, a look of sadness washed over her face and then a shadow began to crawl out of a manhole.

"Booyah…" it said weakly and both Kim and Starfire rush to Ron's aid.

"Yes! No criminal record!" Robin cheered as Cyborg smiled,

"Booyah! I get to eat meat now!

"Ron! Are you the 'ok'?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"Whoa… I must be in Heaven, Rufus, there're these two hot red-headed babe on top of me…" Ron whispered gazing at the two girls.

"Ron! C'mon I gotta get you home!" Kim said and dragged him quickly and they disappeared

"No! Ron!" Starfire cried out sadly.

"C'mon Star, let's go home." Robin said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Star, can you take these shackles off me?"

"I shall when we arrive home." and she flew off, carrying Robin while Beastboy carried Cyborg and Raven glided towards the tower. Elecktra, Max and Lance decided to walk around the park and talk.

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

"Hey! Where's Elecktra?" Robin asked when they arrived to the tower.

"I saw her walking off with Max and Lance in the park." Raven answered, looking at Robin intently.

"Why do you care?" she asked

"I don't."

"You do, if you had to cry out when you notice she's gone."

"I just wanted to know what happened, Slade could have captured her or something!"

"Right…"

"I'm going to patrol the city." he muttered and walked out the door. He was unaware that Raven was following him until she said,

"I'm coming with you."

"I could do this alone, don't you have to read or meditate?"

"No. I'm coming with you because I know you're gonna be spying on them."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Besides, you can't fly across the ocean." she said and carried him across, while he just pouted and then he said,

"Do you like Beastboy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause you asked me if I liked Starfire so I get to ask if you like Beastboy."

"Oh."

"So do you?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"He's annoying yet he's… sweet and loyal."

"Loyal?" he asked as they landed on the sidewalk

"Yes. Loyal. He's still mourning over Terra who's been a statue for over two years."

"Good point."

"I agreed to go out on a date with him earlier but you were fighting with Max."

"You AGREED?"

"Yes."

"And we weren't fighting, we were sparring."

"Sure…do you hate Max or something?"

"Um… hate is such a strong word, I would prefer-" he said but Raven cut him off.

"Loathe? Despise? Dislike? Detest? Resent?"

"I guess hate is a good word but resent would be an ok word too."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Robin admitted and Raven saw that he was being honest and they continued down the street silently.

* * *

The Park: 

"Don't you guys remember anything being apollyons?" Elecktra asked, fingering a flower on a tree

"No. It was all blurry." Lance answered swinging on a tree branch. Max just looked out at the pond, not saying a word.

"Did I hurt you that bad?" she asked Max who smiled and answered,

"Yes." and she laughed.

"Hey! An arcade! I'll see you guys at the tower!" Lance said as he ran across the street to an arcade.

"Do you like him?" Max finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Who?" she asked, puzzled, staring at Max with bright green eyes.

"Robin." he said and looked at her. She was playing with a flower she picked and was pulling off the petals, letting it glide on to the pond.

"Do you?" he prompted when she said nothing.

"I don't know." she finally answered softly. She was standing at the water edge and a breeze came by, blowing flowers and petals into the pond, a flower blew right into Elecktra's hair and another in her hand, which she leaned over the edge and place the flower on the water gently.

"Elecktra."

"Yes?" she answered, not looking at him.

"Look at me." he said gently and she turned her head, her eyes searching his own violet eyes.

"Do you like Robin?" he asked again, looking intently at her eyes.

"I don't know." she answered, still looking at Max's eyes. His face was so close to her own and Max gently kissed her and she kissed him back.

A zephyr blew by, petals and flowers raining down on them. Their kiss seem to be perfect, the sun was setting, casting an orange reflection in the pond as they kissed. Then Elecktra pulled away quietly, walking towards the tower with Max.

* * *

The City: 

"See, there's no trouble." Raven said as they came closer to the park.

"Hey! We're near the park! Maybe we could peek on Elecktra and-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Please!"

"No-" Raven started to say when someone ran across the street in front of them, yelling out,

"Hey! An arcade! I'll see you guys at the tower!"

"That was Lance!" Robin exclaimed.

"Which means we better go the other way."

"C'mon Raven! Can't we just have a small glance?"

"No."

"Please! I'm practically begging! You don't see me do that everyday."

"No I don't" Raven said, sounding amused and continued,

"But I see Beastboy do it a lot."

"But-"

"No!" she said and dragged Robin away from the park by the cape but he escaped her grasped and ran quietly behind a bush.

Raven followed and they peeked over the bush to see something that Robin didn't like. Raven quickly used her powers to make sure Robin wouldn't interrupt or create a scene. Robin watched, Raven covered his mouth so he couldn't call out, silently, Max and Elecktra kiss as he fumed, getting angrier and angrier.

"I think we better go." Raven whispered and she flew back to the tower with Robin. They arrived on the roof where she let go of his mouth and began to yell.

"THAT TRAITOR! THAT ASS! HE'S DEAD! DEAD!"

"Calm down. We wouldn't want a criminal record."

"Well two can play that game!" he yelled and grabbed Raven and kissed her.

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

"Hey BB! I saw Raven and Robin come back. They're probably on the roof so can you call them down for dinner?" Cyborg said as he grilled some burgers with an apron on.

"Sure!" Beastboy said cheerfully. He was bored with no TV and no video games and just helped Cyborg with the food, his task was to make salads. He ran up the stairs to the roof and opens the door to find Robin and Raven kissing.

"_They're making out! Robin and Raven are making out!"_ his first thought came to mind.

"Um… just wanted you to know that dinner's ready." he said quietly and Raven noticed the sad expression he had on. She quickly used her powers and threw Robin off the roof.

"Heeey…" Robin cried out and then she heard a splash.

"We're still on for that date right?" she asked the heartbroken green teen as they went down the dark stairs carefully.

For the first time in Raven's life, Beastboy didn't say anything, he just continue going down the stairs silently with a stoical expression on. When he didn't answer, she knew that he was heartbroken and she knew that he was rarely anything other than happy.

"I'm sorry Beastboy." she apologized quietly as she watched him walk to his room and slam the door.

"_Great… more trouble in the tower. This is all Robin's fault…"_ she thought as she heard banging at the door. She glided over and opened it. Aqualad was standing there, holding Robin by the collar and said,

"Can't you keep all your trash out of my ocean?"

"Sorry." she said and closed the door on Aqualad and Robin.

* * *

Outside: 

"What's her problem?" Aqualad asked Robin

"I think she's mad at me."

"Well, I have to get back to the ocean. Good luck!" and he jumped into the ocean. Robin waved and started banging at the door, yelling,

"C'mon Rae! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!"

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

"Who was at the door?" Cyborg asked, fork and knife in hand, ready to swallow down the hamburgers.

"Nobody. And Beastboy is going to stay in his room for a while" she answered, pouring some tea for herself.

"Why?"

"You go ask him." and then they heard banging and yelling at the door,

"C'mon Rae! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!"

"Why did you lock out Robin?"

"Because I don't want him in here…" she explained bluntly and yelled towards the door,

"DON'T CALL ME RAE!" and then she sipped her cup of tea quietly as Cyborg scarf down his burgers. They heard banging and yelling but then it stopped

"_Maybe he finally passed out and died…"_ Raven thought and then she stood up abruptly and walked out of the room.

"Oh well, more burgers for me!" Cyborg said happily since no one was at the table.

Starfire was in her room, mourning over the loss of Ron. He didn't die but he left her and she sighed, playing with Silkie.

* * *

In the Hallway: 

"Beastboy? Can you open the door please? I have to talk to you." Raven said through the door.

"So ask." she heard Beastboy say.

"I don't feel like yelling through the door. So can you please open the door?"

"But you felt like kissing Robin?" he retorted sarcastically.

"He kissed me."

"But you never used your powers to kill him like you do to me!"

"If were observing closely, I threw him off the tower."

"Really?" she heard Beastboy say slightly happily and smiled.

"Yes, really. And I locked him out of the tower."

"So that's why I heard that yelling and banging!" he said happily and she knew he was going to be fine.

"I just wanted to know something."

"What?"

"Are we still on for our date this Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Ok." she said and glided to her room with a clear conscience.

* * *

Outside: 

"Aww man… I'll never get inside!" Robin said, sitting down, leaning against the door.

"What's wrong?" Elecktra said, walking up to him, concerned.

"Raven won't let me in."

"What did you do?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"I kissed her." he said without thinking but immediately regretted it.

"Why did you kiss her?" Elecktra asked coldly but her concern for him was gone and now a impassive expression was in its place.

"Um…"

"_How am I going to say anything now? It would all lead up to when I was spying on her!"_

"Did Beastboy see you?" she asked, suddenly urgent, she just remembered that Beastboy liked Raven

"Yeah."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know. Raven threw me off the tower." he said and Elecktra laughed quietly

"Do you know that Beastboy likes Raven?" she asked

"Yeah."

"I better go check on Beastboy." and she said a spell, which unlocked the door and went inside, followed by Robin.

"Where's Max and Lance?" Robin asked, finally noticing that they weren't there.

"They're at the arcade!" she called out and ran towards Beastboy's room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell: 

"So who died?" Trigon asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"The blonde idiot." Lucifer answered when the fuzzy TV screens became clear. It showed the titans arriving at the tower and Robin was asking everyone where was Elecktra, Max and Lance.

"Oooo, tension!" Lucifer said as he and Trigon were glued to the screen. They watched them for an hour in the tower and then Lucifer tried to hack into the Titan's city security cameras and got to it successfully.

"Oh my GOD! She kissed Max! And Robin and Raven saw!" Lucifer squealed as Trigon said,

"This is getting better and better!"

"Look they're on the roof! OH MY GOD! Robin and Raven just kissed!"

"I know! And Beastboy saw!"

"Aww, that's so sad, especially when he lost that blonde girl already." Lucifer said poignantly

"How do you know about Terra?"

"It was all over Slade's planning notebook about how he was going to control her and stuff but she destroyed him in lava and you saved him."

"Oh." Trigon said and glanced at Slade who was sleeping in the stolen hospital bed.

"Oh, look! Raven locked out Robin!" Lucifer said and pointed to the screen.

"Hey, Raven is talking to Beastboy! How sweet!" Trigon noted

"And look! Elecktra is with Robin!"

"I LOVE THIS SHOW!" Trigon raged with fire coming out everywhere.

"Watch it! Nice special effects and all but you might burn the TV!"

"Sorry."

"Elecktra looks like she's getting mad…or jealous." Lucifer commented and Trigon smiled evilly and said,

"Hopefully these problems end the Teen Titans." and he and Lucifer laughed like the evil maniacs they are.

* * *

_OK… this was a long chapter, I hoped you liked it! Please review!_

_Dictionary:_

_- Zephyr means wind; breeze_

_- Poignantly means sad; depressing_

_I guess those are all of the words you need to know… so review!_

_Whoohoo! This is chapter 15! Yay me! LOL_


	16. Evil thoughts

_Thanks to my reviewers! And thanks to the ones who posted right after I put this chapter up!_

_Nurirwen- I'm glad that you like chapter 15 and yes, I finally killed Ron, he was getting on my nerves, but I'm not so sure Starfire will be ok… but Cyborg is probably really happy. LOL. Looking forward to your reviews!_

_This chapter is gonna give a bigger insight on the Titan's relationships and love life and some secret surprises!_

* * *

Titan's Tower:

"Beastboy? Are you in there? Can I come in?" Elecktra asked through the door.

"I guess." he answered back and the door swished open. He didn't know if he should be mad that Robin kissed Raven or be happy that Raven still wanted to go out on a date with him.

"Um… you have a nice room." Elecktra noted, her eyes were bright and happy and were searching his messy room for a clean spot to sit down on. He cleared a spot for her and she sat down.

"Didn't my imp clean this place a couple days ago?"

"Yeah… you don't have to be nice about it though, I know my place is horrible."

"Ok… are you ok from the whole Robin and Raven thing?"

"I don't know. I should be mad at Robin but I'm happy that Raven still wants to go out on a date with me." he said, hugging his knees.

"She did throw Robin off the tower. That has to be good." Elecktra pointed out, smiling, her golden glint danced in her eyes.

"I guess, but I'm not use to being mad. It's kind of weird."

"C'mon, some tofu will cheer you up!" and she pulled him to the door which swished open and showed Robin standing there, about to knock.

"Um, I have to talk to Beastboy privately…" he said as Elecktra walked pass him and whispered in his ear,

"Be. Nice." and left.

"Beastboy, I'm sorry for kissing Raven."

"I guess it's ok… but I don't know if I should be mad at you."

"You mean you're not mad at me? C'mon! I would be mad at me! Is there a way I can repay you?"

"Um… since Cyborg is making me a moped… hmm… I got it! Can you help me get revenge on Cyborg for doing all of those tricks on me?"

"That's it? Sure, I'd love to!" Robin said, relieved it didn't consist eating 10 pounds of tofu.

"Wait! I wanna know something, do you like Elecktra?" Beastboy said as they walked into the hallway

"I don't know, but the reason I kissed Raven was because I saw Elecktra kissing Max and wanted him to get him mad… that wouldn't have got him mad would it?" Robin said in a rush as they kept on walking, but slower.

"Dude! You kissed Raven! You got ME all worried! I mean, you have kiss Elecktra to get him jealous. Have you kiss Elecktra at all since she has been here?"

"Well…"

"Aha!" Beastboy exclaimed

"Not technically."

"Oh." he said, disappointed

"I kissed her-"

"Aha!"

"I kissed her…conscience."

"Her CONSCIENCE?"

"Yeah."

"So you were MAKING OUT with her CONSCIENCE in her MIND while we were RESCUING THE CITY?"

"I guess, yeah."

"That is so unfair!" Beastboy exclaimed as they enter the TV room.

* * *

TV room:

"What's unfair?" Raven asked as Beastboy seated himself next to her.

"Nothing." he answered and reached for the salad. Raven watched his expression but it remained stoically.

"Um, I'm going to head to Cook's Electronics for a new TV and Star's gonna be in her room so I'll see ya later." Cyborg called out as he exited the room. They heard him rev up his T-Car and zoom off.

"Cool! Burgers!" Robin said and grabbed 3 while Beastboy watched in disgust. They heard the door open and Max entered, carrying Lance.

"What happen?" Elecktra asked as she put down her burger and went to check with Lance.

"The idiot had too much video gaming and not enough water. He's dehydrated." Max said, dumping Lance on the couch and grabbed a burger. Elecktra got a glass of water and splashed it on Lance's face, which woke him up with a start.

"Hey that was cold!" he said

"Sorry. Drink this." she commanded and put a glass of water to his lips. He obeyed and drank it. Then he flopped down on the couch with a tired gaze on.

"I'm going to my room." Elecktra said and left.

* * *

Elecktra's POV:

"_So… tired… where's my notebook? Here it is."_ I thought as I grabbed my notebook out of its hiding place. Then I began to write:

_Something's there,  
__I don't know,  
__hiding in the shadowy lair,  
__outside in the cold._

_Bringing despair,  
__I don't wanna feel,  
__a feeling so rare,  
__something so real._

_Like air,  
__invisible,  
__like a dark dare,  
__yet something livable._

_Like air,  
__need to breathe,  
__like souls,  
__need to love…_

"_Whoa, this poem is so different from the others… it's changing."_

"Yo El! Lights out!" Beastboy yelled, banging on my door.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. I wasn't happy that my writing was changing, that means I'm changing…

There was another knock on the door, gentler, but I wasn't in the mood to talk much so I yelled,

"WHAT?" as I open the door. There stood Max, smiling coolly.

"Sorry but I just wanted to know if you would want to talk on the roof, it's a beautiful night."

I calmed down a bit, and replied,

"Ummm…"

"C'mon, we have lots to catch up on." he grinned, almost devilishly.

"Ok." and I followed him to the roof.

* * *

Titan's roof:

"Hey Star, what are you doing up here?" Robin asked the red head

"I am doing the gazing of the stars. It is quite a bright night." she answered, smiling a smile that even made Robin smile.

"It is. You never know how big the universe is until you really look at it."

"It is large but back home in Tamaran we never saw these stars before, just pink fogs."

"Yes, but Earth is different from Tamaran, we don't have pink fogs."

"I suppose, but even the stars can't settle my sickness of home." Starfire said, hugging her knees and sighed

"We could always go back there and visit; besides, we should check if Blackfire escaped from jail again." Robin smiled at her.

"When? I don't think we should go yet, we have much too many guests with us and not enough room in our space unit, correct?"

"Right, we'll go later."

* * *

Then Elecktra and Max appeared on the roof but went to the other side, looking over the vacant coast so Robin and Starfire never saw them.

"It's nice out isn't it?" Elecktra said, sitting right on the edge, legs dangling.

"Yeah, aren't you afraid you'll fall over?"

"No, as long as I don't look down, I'm fine." she said calmly, staring at the moon. Max grinned mischievously and said,

"But what if someone _made_ you look down?"

"I'll close my eyes- MPMH!" she began to say but Max covered her mouth and grabbed her waist so she dangled over the edge. She made sure her eyes were still staring at the moon but her heartbeat quickened. Max let go of her mouth and she said,

"What. are. you. DOING?" she whispered harshly

"I'm curing of height-phobia." he whispered in her ear. His arm around her waist moved into a more comfortable position and he felt her heart beating quickly. He felt guilty but continued with his plan.

"Height-phobia?"

"Are you still scared?"

"I wasn't scared in the first place."

"You weren't?"

"No, I never looked down."

"Oh…but what if my arm begins to slip off your waist?" he said, grinning, and loosened his grip around her waist. She grinned back and said,

"I'll kick it where it hurts- HEY!" she began to say but Max loosened his arm around her that she nearly fell. Max felt her heartbeat get faster and he tighten his grip around her. She felt his arm grip her firmly again and she relaxed a little bit.

"Sorry." he whispered and lifted her back on solid ground.

"Fine. –slaps him- DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!" she yelled but then laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"There's like a handprint right here…" she said, touching the red mark on his cheek gently. He smiled and…

* * *

Robin and Starfire were still talking quietly when they heard something.

"What was that?" Robin asked turning his head to a sound.

"I did not hear anything friend Robin." Starfire answered, looking at Robin strangely. There was a silence and then they both heard a sound this time.

"I have heard something!"

"Yeah! It was that noise!"

"I think it is the killing of Beastboy by Raven!"

"Yeah, probably…but wouldn't Beastboy be sleeping at this time?

"Maybe he pulled a 'prank' on Raven in her sleep."

"Maybe, we better go check." he said, yawning, got up and went towards the door, Starfire behind him.

* * *

Elecktra and Max were lying down, staring at the sky when Max broke their silence and asked,

"Elecktra, answer this question for me, do you like Robin?"

"You asked me already. I said I don't know."

"Do you like me?" he asked, his amethyst eyes shining

"What?" she asked, surprised, her liquid green eyes reflected the moon

"Do you like me?"

"Yes… why?"

"No, I mean as more than a friend."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know?"

"Why? What's wrong with being friends?

"Nothing."

"Then why do you care so much if I like Robin or you?" Elecktra said, getting a little suspicious.

"I just do."

"Why? Jealous?" she said, smiling now.

"Me? JEALOUS? Of course not!"

"So if I told you that I kissed Robin you wouldn't be-" she said but was interrupted by Max who cried out,

"You KISSED ROBIN?"

"So you are jealous..."

"I'm not jealous, but you kissed me in the park!"

"No, I didn't, you kissed me."

"Yeah, but it takes two people to kiss and you were the other person."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

"So what did I kiss? A duck?"

"Are you saying I kiss like a DUCK?" she cried out, shocked and mad

"Maybe, maybe not." he answered, smiling, but then asked,

"So did you kiss Robin?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Did you or did you not kiss him?"

"We better get inside, it's 1 in the morning. And it depends on who 'him' is." Elecktra said, walking towards the door. Max got up slowly and followed her down the stairs but then asked,

"Who's him?" and she turned around, smiling,

"That's my secret." and left him standing in the hallway.

* * *

Robin's room:

Robin laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. He has been lying there for over an hour and still couldn't go to sleep.

"_Rather as well grab a midnight snack."_ he thought and got up, put on his robe so it covered his muscle tank top and boxers.

* * *

Elecktra's room:

"_Finally I can get some rest…"_ she thought, changing into a black tank top and plaid flannel pajama pants. She got into bed, went to sleep for half an hour, and woke up with a start. It went on, sleeping for a few minutes than waking up again and finally she gave up on sleeping all together.

"_Maybe some tea would be good."_ she thought and grabbed her robe even though she didn't feel like wearing it and went to the TV room/ kitchen.

* * *

TV room:

"Boring –click- stupid –click- dumb –click-" Robin commented as he flipped from channel to channel. Cyborg had installed the new TV quickly before he went to charge himself and so Robin decided not to have a snack but try out the new TV instead. The TV was just like the old one but showed better graphics. He continued flipping until finally, he settled for the news when he heard the reporter say,

"The Dark Knight has done it again! He has stopped the Joker from threatening the world again. Now to David Lee for the full live coverage…" and then it switched to another reporter,

"Are we on? We are? Ok. Here I am in front Gotham's Nuclear and Power Plant center where Batman has stopped Joker from destroying the world again. We cannot give you in depth detail but we have tried to reach Bruce Wayne for a comment but we were unable to and-" and then the Joker was shown, three guards were holding him back and he yelled yelled,

"Over here you stupid reporter! I have some comments! Am I on? Good. I WILL destroy the world and your little Batman too! And you –facing reporter- said 'Batman has stopped me from destroying the world _again_' you know what? I TRY to reach the top while you lowlifes have nothing to do except report the news over and over again. But you know what? You need to loosen up and have some laughs." he pressed a button on his sleeve, and it sprayed laughing gas to the reporter and his crew.

"Back, HAHAHA, to you, HAHA Joe." the reporter said before the screen went fuzzy.

"Joker's crazy… where's Batman, usually he makes sure that Joker is in a straitlaced jacket before he leaves." Robin muttered, shaking his head. He continued to watch the news for a few more minutes before nodding off.

_"Hey, Cyborg got the new TV up and running but why's the TV on?"_ Elecktra thought as she enter the room and saw bright flashing lights. There was a small pink glow coming from the window as the sun struggled to rise. She put Raven's kettle on the stove and while she waited, she finally notices a shadow on the couch. 

There laid Boy Wonder, sleeping peacefully in his robe, this made Elecktra smile.

"_I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep."_ she thought when Robin mumbled something, shivered and shifted his position so he was warmer. She immediately went to search for a blanket and found one in the cabinet with the candles and flashlights and threw it on top of Robin, who mumbled,

"You're so warm…" and she grinned and wondered who was so warm. The kettle whistle pierces the silent atmosphere and nearly made Elecktra jump as she rushed to get it off the stove. Being a superhero meant you can't sleep too deep and Robin jumped up at once.

"Sorry." Elecktra apologized as she poured some tea into her cup.

"Did I spend the night here?" Robin asked, looking around confused until he vaguely remembered the news, midnight snack and it all flooded back to him.

"I guess so. Want some?" she answered and then gestured to the kettle.

"No thanks, I'm a coffee addict."

"Coffee stunts your growth. And tea is healthier and has some caffeine too." she pointed out.

"Fine, I guess I'll try it, but that's because I'm too lazy to make some coffee now and I need some caffeine or I'll start seeing stuff." he gave in, tiredly, as Elecktra got a cup out of a cabinet and poured some tea in it.

"Want anything in it? Honey? Sugar? Milk? Cocoa?"

"Cocoa? I didn't know you put cocoa in herb tea."

"This isn't exactly herb tea unless you consider tea leaves a herb." she shrugged and began to put milk in to the tea, turning it to a dark brown color, similar to coffee.

"Ok, put a lot of sugar and some cocoa in."

"Sugar is gonna give you cavities." she said, mixing the ingredients together.

"I don't have any cavities and I never had. See?" Robin said, smiling, showing her his bright, white teeth.

"Doesn't mean you can't start getting them."

"But sugar _tastes_ good." he protested

"We'll see about that when you're 90 years old and you're all old and shriveled up." Elecktra laughed as the sun rose, making pink and orange lights dance on her hair while she stood in front of the picturesque window.

"And you're gonna still look beautiful when you're 90?" Robin said, smiling, coming up next to her

"You think I'm beautiful?" Elecktra said softly, smiling at him

"Yes."

"You're not _too_ bad looking… for now."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing-"

"Morning you guys! Don't forget I need help on you-know-what on you-know-who!" Beastboy greeted cheerfully.

"We won't" Elecktra assured him as he pulled out a 5 pound bucket of tofu from their huge fridge.

"You-know-what on you-know-who?" Robin whispered to her.

"Beastboy's plan to get back at Cyborg." she whispered back

"Oh, yeah."

"_Why do I feel happier? I feel so much less stressed…and I didn't even get any sleep!"_ Elecktra thought as she approached the kitchen.

"Need any help?" she asked Beastboy who donned on a chef's hat and apron.

"Can you make the drinks? Everyone likes whatever you serve except for Rae who just likes-"

"Tea. I know, I'll make some hot cocoa, it's chilly this morning."

"Great! I love cocoa!"

"Me too." Cyborg cried out from behind them.

"Hey, BB, have you seen the new T- OH NO! WE ARE NOT HAVING THAT SHIT YOU CALL TOFU!" Cyborg began to say until he saw what BB was making.

"YES WE ARE! EATING MEAT IS LIKE EATING ME!" Beastboy yelled back

"THEN BB, YOU MUST BE GOD DAMN TASTY!" Cyborg yelled back but then said,

"That didn't come out right…"

"So Cyborg, you think Beastboy is tasty?" Robin asked, grinning while Raven just looked stunned when she entered.

"Whoa. I think I'm still sleeping." she muttered, heading back to her room when they heard a scream and yell coming from the hallway and Raven entered again but with Lance levitating in front of her.

"Cool, I'm not the one getting killed this time!" Beastboy exclaimed

"Why did you PINCH ME?" Raven yelled

"Because you were mumbling 'Cyborg thinks Beastboy's tasty, someone pinch me.'" Lance said in a high girly voice, unlike Raven's.

"I didn't mean LITERALLY!" she cried out and a floating meat cleaver came dangerously close to Lance's neck.

"That meat cleaver must be your favorite knife… I'm not fond of knives Raven, can you, um, put it down, and I'm getting scared. Elecktra aren't you going to help?" Lance said, getting anxious as he felt the blade so close to him.

"Let me think about it…" Elecktra said, grinning mischievously

"C'mon Elecktra! I'm your bestest friend in the world!"

"Is that enough…hmmm…" Elecktra said, pretending to be deep in thought.

"This isn't funny! I'm BLEEDING!" he yelled and they all saw red drops staining the couch. Raven immediately set him down on the couch and left the room.

"Whoa, you must have made her really mad! I never even came close to bleeding before." Beastboy commented as Elecktra checked Lance's neck and saw a thin bleeding slit and used her powers to heal it. Then she left the room to check on Raven.

* * *

In the Hallway:

"_Something's wrong with Raven's powers, I can't even read her mind, she blocked me…"_ she thought as she rushed to Raven's room, only to knock down Max.

"Hi to you too." Max said

"Sorry, but I was rushing to check on Raven."

"I saw her go into her room." he said as she helped him up.

"Thanks." and she ran off.

* * *

Raven's room:

"Open up Raven." Elecktra said, knocking on the door.

"Go away."

"C'mon, I know your powers aren't in check and I bet Trigon had something to do with it." she said and Raven's door swished open. Elecktra walked into the room, not caring of its dark attire.

"It's not Trigon. It's me. I have an instinct to kill a demon and back there I thought Lance _was_ a demon." Raven admitted.

"You thought _Lance_ was a demon? _Lance_? Max, I would understand, he has this whole dark side but _Lance?_" Elecktra said, stunned

"I know. I guess I'm finally losing it. I better go apologize." Raven said, dragging Elecktra out of her room.

* * *

The Roof:

Max and Lance were on the roof talking.

"Do you think they getting on to us?" Lance asked, fingering where his wound was before Elecktra healed it.

"No, everyone would just think Raven is having problems with her powers." Max answered back.

"Yeah, good thing the master thought this plan through."

"Yeah, nobody suspects a thing, especially Elecktra." Max commented, grinning evilly as he pulled out a small red and black communicator and spoke,

"AP 3781 and 3782 to Trigon, AP 3781 and 3782 to Trigon."

"What is it? You'll blow our cover!" Trigon whispered harshly back in the communicator.

"Did you just see what Raven has done?"

"Yes, but she'll blame it on her power problems. But try to be more careful around her! Her instincts force her to kill demons!"

"Then why doesn't she kill herself? She's a demon." Lance commented into the communicator.

"She's half-demon, there's a part of her that's… good." Trigon whispered, sounding disgusted when he said 'good'.

"AP 3781 and 3782 out" Max whispered and quickly hid the communicator.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell:

"AGH! That idiot could have ruin our cover!" Trigon raged as he threw his communicator on to a table.

"Calm down, he gave us a great soap and he's a good actor." Lucifer said, drinking some Blue Tea, watching the TV as Raven apologized to Lance.

"I can't wait until they pull a prank on Cyborg!" Lucifer squealed.

"Yes, that would be good." Trigon said.

"Thank god that blonde idiot died, he might have figure out Max and Lance."

"Yeah, a being from another dimension will have a stronger instinct on good and evil."

"Gee, it's too bad the Titans are gonna split up or die, this was the best show ever!"

"Yeah, maybe we'll steal the other security camera video tapes and watch them, if they don't get destroyed when we destroy their world."

"Water…" Slade moaned

"OH MY GOD! SLADE, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Lucifer said, rushing forward.

"Um… who are you? Who am I? Why did you say 'awake'? Was I sleeping?"

"Oh no! He has ammonia!" Trigon cried out

"It's amnesia you idiot!" Lucifer yelled at Trigon but the turned back to Slade.

"I'm Lucifer. You're Slade. I said that because you were in a coma for a day."

"Oh. Can I have some water?" Slade asked

"Sure." Lucifer got a glass of water out of nowhere.

"How are we gonna get his memory back?"

"We should show him something he truly love to do."

"I got an idea! Let's kidnap Robin and torture him!"

"Umm… I don't know about torturing him but I could fight him."

"Right, let's do that!"

* * *

_A bit of weird chapter but this is turning out to be a very weird story. LOL._

_Will Trigon kidnap Robin? Will Raven figure out who Max and Lance REALLY are? Will Elecktra figure it out before she gives her heart away? Find out next time!_

_Please note that this chapter wasn't meant to be funny so if you didn't laugh, that's ok, for me at least so don't review that it wasn't funny enough._

_I wasn't really sure if tea leaves are a herb ( i must be an idiot of some sort) so... yeah._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	17. Crimson Trails

_Time to thank my lovely reviewers…_

_Nurirwen- Thank you soooo much for reviewing. I love reading your reviews! I'm glad that you're looking forward to more chapters!_

_Has anyone seen **fatesirony**? Because I'm a bit worried… oh well, he'll/she'll show up soon (I hope and updated his/ hers story)_

_Ok… where was I? Oh yeah, the story, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_

Roof:

"_It's so nice out at night, especially a night like this with the stars… the stars that decide your destiny and fate…"_ Elecktra sighed, lying down, staring at the night sky. Everyone else, including Speedy and Aqualad were watching a horror movie Cyborg rented while Beastboy and Raven went on their date. The door opened quietly behind her and Lance came out.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just resting peacefully under this gorgeous sky. Do you remember the time when we were in the fields and pretended to be lost? And your dad got all worried… that was fun. Do you remember _Kisama_?" she said, smiling dreamily while reminiscing

"Not really…what's a Kisama…AGH!" Lance said then cried out and clutched his head. Elecktra immediately got up, worried.

"What's wrong? Lance?"

"Stop it!" Lance yelled to himself

"**I shall obey my master.**" a deeper, darker voice said through Lance's mouth

"NO! Never!" Lance cried out. Elecktra just watched, stunned.

"_He's possessed by the apollyon all this time… I can't believe it."_ Elecktra said when suddenly there was a bright white light and loud 'BOOM'. Elecktra flew off the roof from the power, unconscious.

TV room:

'BOOM!'

"Whoa, the sound is so realistic!" Cyborg commented on the TV as the horror movie continued and everyone saw a bright flash out of the corner of their eye from the window.

"What was that?" Speedy asked

"Shit…" Max muttered and then everyone saw Elecktra falling down, past their window.

"Elecktra!" Robin cried out and kicked the window and jumped out

"Robin!" Starfire cried out, about to fly after him but saw him use his birdarang and calmed down. He came reeling back up with his arm wrapped around Elecktra's waist. Robin put her down and everyone gathered around her except for Max who sneaked off to the roof.

"Scanners say- ZAP! Hey! I can't see!" Cyborg began to report but the power suddenly blacked out.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yes, I shall be when the electricity arrives."

"Yeah man, I'm fine."

"Ditto."

"What he said."

"Good-Mmph!" Robin started to say but then they heard squirming, struggling, and heavy footsteps dragging something.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted and her hand glowed green. Everyone glanced at each other, blinking when Aqualad sees a note:

_Borrowing your leader for a week. He will be brought back to you next week. And** may be harmed or tortured so please **don't** worry. He will** NOT be harmed or tortured as what I said before is a mistake.** It WAS a mistake but now it is correct. **NO! NONONO! That was a mistake! And he is **kidnapped. Don't even think about calling the police. **He is NOT kidnapped! NOT! Just borrowed for a while… **he is kidnapped, I was joking before. **_

_**Trigon** and Lucifer_

Stop it you idiot! You're gonna make them all worry! 

_**Me? Make them worry? That's my JOB! I AM the DEVIL after all and what kind of VILLAIN are you?** _

_I'm a NICE villain. _

_**Villains aren't suppose to be nice you ass! They're VILLAINS. Villains equalEVIL**_

Why are we passing notes instead of writing? 

_**BECAUSE you TAPED my mouth!**_

_Oh… but you talk like you're king of the world and you talk TOO much._

_**I will be!**_

We're gonna need to make a new copy since this is all messed up. 

_**No thanks to you!**_

_Oh, shut UP! Geez you even write too much._

_**So? You're the one conversing with me.**_

_Fine. I'LL end this idiotic conversation YOU started._

_**ME? You started it with "Stop it you idiot! You're gonna make them worry."**_

_But you can't write stuff like that! Then they'll think we're killing their leader._

_**They should know that!**_

But WE'RE NOT KILLING HIM OR EVEN TORTURING HIM! WE'RE JUST FIGHTING HIM!

**You suck the fun out of Evil Villainy**

_You just suck out fun:terminated:_

_**:terminated:**_

As Aqualad read this, he sweat dropped.

"Umm… you guys might want to look at this, but I'm not sure if this is… right…" he said, puzzled by the note. Cyborg snatched from him and he also drew a question mark at what he read.

"I… think he's all… right?" he said. Starfire smiled happily and said,

"So he is the all right? Glorious! I shall go to the store of groceries and make a grand feast which Elecktra can enjoy when she wakes up!" and she flew off to the grocery store. Cyborg used his built-in flashlight and shined it around the room until it landed on Elecktra's face and she began to wake up. When Speedy asked if she was all right and Aqualad helped her up, she ran to the roof.

"Yay! Robin's not here! I get to say it!"

"Say what?" Raven asked, back from her date with Beastboy. Beastboy stood behind, dazed

"I get to say 'Titan's GO' since Robin got kidnapped and there was an explosion (I think) on the roof! Isn't that great Rae?" Cyborg exclaimed happily

"Robin was KIDNAPPED? And there was an EXPLOSION ON THE ROOF? GEEZ! I leave you guys alone and everything gets all whacked up! HEY! Were you shooting at Speedy again with your sonic cannon on the roof AGAIN? And don't call me RAE!" Raven screamed out in surprise and anger.

"I think there was an explosion on the roof." was all Cyborg said, grinning like a madman

"THEN WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING HERE? SAY 'TITANS GO' SO WE CAN FIGHT YOU ASSHOLE!" Raven yelled at him, and her powers broke something glass-like since there was a shatter but Cyborg just bowed his head for a second and yelled,

"TITANS GO! YAY ME! BOOYAH!" while dancing a small victory dance while everyone ran off to the roof.

The Roof:

"Lance? LANCE? Where are you?" Elecktra called out through the smoke but she just heard her voice echo into the sky.

"Jayda…" she heard a faint voice say and sprint over to it. There laid Lance, bleeding from the neck and Max was smiling over him, talking into a communicator.

"_Hey! That communicator is black and red… not yellow and black… uh oh."_ Elecktra thought as Max finished up his conversation.

"… Elecktra has arrived sir so I have to go. AP 3781 out." he said and snapped the communicator shut, staring at Elecktra with an evil grin. Elecktra just returned the stare, a cold determine glint in her eye, flashing.

"So, you're an apollyon." she said, keeping eye contact

"Took you long enough to figure it out." he said smiling.

"What did you do to Max?" she asked

"Nothing, just borrowing his body."

"That isn't nothing." Elecktra said in an icy voice when Lance began to choke up blood. He sat up slowly and spit out something bloody red.

"What's that?" she asked

"That's-" Lance began to whisper.

"Nothing! That's nothing! Probably part of his liver or something." he said and was about to continue when Elecktra yelled,

"SHUT UP! You maybe Lucifer's apollyon but I still have power over you! What were you saying Lance?" she yelled at AP 3781 but whispered quietly at Lance. This is when the Titans blasted the door up and arrived, yelling.

"Was that really necessary? Did you HAVE to blast off the door instead of turning the DOORKNOB? Great! Waste money on something that we didn't need to fix but we do NOW!" Raven said sarcastically

"What's going on here?" Cyborg asked, ignoring Raven's comment.

"Yo, what's up with Lance? He's like, bleeding… ew." Beastboy said but Elecktra began to become irritated.

"Would you all SHUT THE FUCK UP?" she yelled, aggravated and everyone sweat dropped. Elecktra then kneel down and picked up the bloody thing that Lance coughed up. AP 3781 began to move towards her, intending to snatch it but she gave him such a look that he backed away a few feet. Elecktra wiped off some blood and saw what it really was.

"A… chip. The chip, it was still in you all these years, controlling you, turning you into an apollyon, right?" she said to Lance who nodded. Elecktra then turned around to AP 3781 and said,

"The chip is still in you, right Max?

"I'm not Max. I'm AP- AGHH!" Max began to say and then clutched his head like Lance did.

"Have to obey my master…" 

"Nooo! AGH! Stop!" Max cried out. All the titans watched, shocked, confused, and worried at what was happening. Then there was a dark red light, blinding everyone and a loud explosion was heard throughout the city.

City:

"Hey mommy, look! The titans are having a bonfire on their roof! There's so much smoke though…" a little girl said, tugging on her mother's sleeve and pointing at the tower. There was a cloud of smoke on the roof of the tower, like a bomb just went off. The mother turned her head to look and just said,

"Teenagers do that all the time…" but her older son heard her and said,

" Hey! I'm 17 and I never lit our roof on fire!"

"But you burned down the kitchen." the girl said, smiling sweetly.

"Shut up, who knew macaroni and cheese could be so flammable? And dad shouldn't have put the gas on the counter next to the milk." he shrugged while the girl giggled and the mother said,

"Enough, come along kids, they're probably fighting the guy with a half orange face…"

Titans' Roof:

"What happen? I can't… see…" Beastboy coughed, getting up and helped Raven up.

"Where's Elecktra?" Raven asked, trying to see through the smoke.

"Um…" Elecktra said from behind them. She was wearing a white dress and it was drenched in blood.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked

"I think AP whatever number he is on the loose…"

"What happen to YOU?" Beastboy asked, cringing at the sight of so much blood.

"The explosion was magic. Black magic, evil magic and it slashed me across the stomach."

"Ow… no offense but ew…" Beastboy said

"What do you mean on the loose?" Aqualad said

"Turn around" she said and everyone turned around; there stood a large apollyon, red with bright red eyes. It growled and sparks of magic came out, nearly lighting Beastboy on fire.

"Agh! I'm on FIRE! My HAIR!" Beastboy screamed and ran in circles but Raven tripped him and he just mutter,

"Ow." and got back up as the fire on his head hissed out.

"I am sooo… confused." Speedy said

"Where's Robin?" Elecktra asked

"He got kidnapped by Trigon and Lucifer." Aqualad said

"LUCIFER?" Elecktra yelled but wheezed at the same time as blood dripped from her dress.

"TRIGON?" Raven yelled at the same time. Then there was a loud growl and the sky began to be covered with dark red clouds.

"Oh, great…" Raven muttered and everybody got into fighting stance.

The City:

Seeing the red clouds above, the mother muttered,

"This city is crazy, every superhero has a villain, and every villain follows the superhero, the same in Gotham and now here…"

"Cool! I mean oh no! We're gonna die, run for your lives!" her son said, laughing as he saw the red clouds.

"Maybe there'll be red rain…" the girl said as her mother pushed them through the crowds to get home.

Titan's Roof:

"TITANS G-" Cyborg began to shout but something interrupted him.

"_Beep- Beep- Boop- Be- Beep- Beep- Boop-_" the red and black communicator began beeping and Elecktra picked it up and said,

"Um, hello?"

"Who is this?" Trigon's voice raged over the phone

"Elecktra."

"Where's my apollyon?" Lucifer's smooth and cold as metal voice said through the phone.

"One's fine, the other is all demonized. How do you undemonize it?"

"Which one is a demon?" Lucifer squealed

"Max or AP whatever… are you squealing?"

"-cough- No, of course not! AP 3781 always had more potential… what is it doing now?"

"Umm… kind of just… sitting there…"

"Just SITTING?"

"Yeah. Hey, where's Robin? she said and wheezed again.

"_The slash probably hit my lungs…" _she thought

"Oh, he's fine."

"Your note was really weird with the whole "you suck the fun out of evil villany thing" and kind of funny too." Aqualad said, blasting water at AP 3781

"Awww, shit! We gave the wrong note!" Trigon cursed

"Where's –gasp- Robin?" Elecktra struggled to breathe.

"Fine! I'll go get him!" Lucifer said and there was silence for 5 minutes and then,

"Hello? What the hell is going on?" Robin's puzzled voice came over the speaker of the communicator

"Don't say 'hell' in such vain!" Trigon scolded him in the background

"Robin?" Elecktra gasped and stumbled over, gripping on to her stomach as Aqualad helped her up.

"Hey, Robin are you all right?" Aqualad said, speaking for Elecktra as he laid her down, tear a part from her dress, and tried to bind her wound.

"I'm fine. Where's Elecktra? What's going on there?"

"Elecktra is slightly injured and we're fighting Max."

"INJURED?"

"Yeah… where are you? Can't you escape or something?"

"Not really, these idiots are planning to use me and-" Robin started to explain but Lucifer grabbed the communicator away and said

"Lucifer out."

"Hey! You guys! What are you guys DOING?" Cyborg yelled at Elecktra and Aqualad as he used his sonic cannon and shot it at AP 3781's mouth. There was a flash and the apollyon tried to roar but nothing but smoke came out.

"Elecktra is badly injured! I'm gonna bring her to the infirmary!" Aqualad yelled over to Cyborg and headed over to the roof's exit where the door was once there, dragging Elecktra, leaving a bloody trail behind.

"Ok! Hey, Rae!

"What? And how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Rae!"

"Can't you do some black magic on that demon?"

"Yes but apollyons' have a spirit inside them that escapes when the body explodes."

"A bad spirit?" Cyborg asked as Beastboy rammed the apollyon but it kicked him aside. Raven used her powers and hit him with boulders but it just caught them and threw in the ocean. Speedy shot arrow after arrow and one went in its eyes, temporarily blinding it.

"I thought this would be like the ones in the city, like holograms." Beastboy commented, getting up from the blow the apollyon served.

"I think it's because it's still in a human's body, making it partially vulnerable to attacks but more better attacking." Raven said, using her powers as she talked to Beastboy.

"FRIENDS!" Starfire cried out, a bag of groceries in her hands. She screamed out so loud that even the apollyon looked at her.

"Um… hi Star?" Speedy said, a bit confused at her outburst.

"Why have you not asked me to join you to fight? You all could have been badly injured!" she said, worried.

"We were too busy fighting to call you. That would have made us vulnerable- DUCK!" Cyborg began to say but the apollyon's arm swiped, as if to hit him and Starfire.

"A duck? What duck? Do you have something against ducks Cy- RAVEN!" Beastboy said but was interrupted when the apollyon tried to pound Raven with his fist. Beastboy became a cheetah and sprinted over, grabbed Raven's cloak by his teeth and ran as far as he can, being as far as the edge of the roof.

"What the hell? I could've fought him! You could have killed me by running us over the edge!"

"Geez! I just saved you and all you do is yell at me! I RISKED my life for and not even a thank-"

"Thank you."

"Hmph!" Beastboy sniffed and went to join Cyborg, Speedy and Starfire to fight.

Titan's Tower:

"Here we go, I'll lie you down here." Aqualad murmured to the unconscious witch. He then began to hook up the life support, respirator, and other stuff. When he hooked up the heart monitor, he waited for the occasional beeping sound. But there was no sound, just silence. He shifted the wires around and played around with the buttons, still nothing.

"Oh no… I'm too late." Aqualad mumbled, sat in a chair and hid his face in his hands.

Meanwhile in Hell:

"So… why am I in…" Robin asked, puzzled. His hands were tied in front of him and his legs were tied to the chair legs.

"Hell." Trigon answered his unasked question

"What?" Robin asked

"YOU'RE IN HELL GODDAMNIT! Trigon raged, making Robin flinch mentally.

"Ok… so why am I here?"

"We need your help." Lucifer said

"YOU NEED MY HELP?" Robin cried out, amazed.

"Yes." Lucifer said coolly, sipping his tea.

"EVIL VILLAINS LIKE YOU NEED MY HELP?" Robin cried out again.

"ONE of US isn't as evil as he says." Trigon said, making it obvious he was hinting at Lucifer

"Speak for yourself." Lucifer replied

"What help do you guys need?" Robin asked, smiling at how Trigon and Lucifer got along.

"We need help with Slade."

"SLADE? NEEDS HELP?" he screamed out, surprised.

"Yes." Lucifer replied simply.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Trigon muttered sarcastically.

"What's wrong with him? Did he go insane finally?" Robin, smirking.

"He didn't go 'insane' as you put it but more of losing his mind, in a matter of speaking of course." Lucifer explained.

"Isn't losing your mind the same as insane?"

"Not quite. Follow me." Lucifer said and motioned over to the henchmen to lift Robin and the chair.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Robin said as the henchmen carried him, following Lucifer until they appeared in front of a pink curtain.

"Pink?" Robin commented on the curtain.

"It's his favorite color."

"Ok… holy SHIT!" Robin cried when Lucifer pulled the curtain away. It revealed a window where he saw Slade in there, having tea with a stuff bear in a tutu and a stuffed rabbit in a cheerleader's outfit.

"NO SAYING ANYTHING HOLY IN HERE!" Trigon yelled down the hall, making it echo over and over again.

"OH MY GOD- I mean GOODNESS!"

"It is quite sad, isn't it?"

"Weird… but sad… I think."

"This is what I meant when I said he lost his mind."

"He certainly did lose his mind… that bear looks better in a gold tutu not pink, everyone knows that!"

"I know! But he absolutely insisted on pink. Back to the topic, that is not what meant."

"Oh… OH! He has ammonia right? And you want me to revive his memory?"

"It's AMNESIA!"

"Sorry."

"And correct, we needed something he loved the most, you."

"ME? He wanted to KILL me!"

"Not quite. Come with me." Lucifer made a gesture and the henchmen carried Robin to a room labeled 'Slade'. Lucifer opened the door and as Robin stared at the walls, his mouth dropped.

"HOL- I mean UNHOLY SHIT!"

"You and I are the only ones who have ever seen this room beside Slade. Trigon hasn't so please don't mention it to him, he's under a lot of stress."

"Who knew he had a side of him that was… like THIS?" Robin said, trying to gesture to the walls with his tied up walls. The walls had over hundreds of pictures of Robin and the team winning a victory. One banner even read 'GO TEEN TITANS!' in bright red. There were half orange and half black masks strewn all over the floor, along side a pink clothe peeking out from beneath the bed.

"What's that pink thing? The thing under the bed?"

"Um… I think it is his 'other world'"

"Other world?"

"Yes, he wants to be a … ballerina but since he is expected to be an evil villain…" Lucifer said but trailed off at the end.

"Ok… so why should I help you revive Slade's memory? It's a good thing for me that it's gone."

"Either help or someone you care about deeply will die." Lucifer said, smiling an evil smile. Robin paled and stuttered,

"W-w-ho will d-d-die?"

"Walk with me." Lucifer said and the henchmen carried Robin to a room full of TVs. Lucifer turned on a screen showing Elecktra lying on a bed with Aqualad by her side.

"Your girlfriend doesn't look too healthy and your friend doesn't look too happy."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would and I could." Lucifer said and began to laugh evilly but ended up coughing.

"Gotta work on my laugh…" Lucifer said and left, motioning the henchmen to leave Robin alone.

"Elecktra…" Robin murmured helplessly.

"_This is all Slade's fault! And that Lucifer too! And Trigon too! And- HEY! What is HE doing?"_ Robin thought and saw Aqualad stand up and a glowing light surrounded Elecktra. Elecktra slowly sat up, Aqualad went over to hug her, and she hugged him back. They were like that for a few minutes until Robin saw Aqualad say something and then Elecktra said something. Elecktra turned her face toward him and kissed the Atalantian, Aqualad softened into the kiss and they were practically making out in the infirmary.

"HEY! HEY! STOP! NOOOOO!" Robin cried out, squeezing his eyes closed, trying to avoid them but the picture burned his mind.

"_SHE kissed HIM! SHE KISSED HIM! SHE LIKES HIM! She didn't kiss me, she kissed him… NOOOOOO! Elecktra!"_ Robin thought helplessly as his heart broke, piece-by-piece, cracking, twisting, bending in half and torn apart. Like a chainsaw driving into his heart, like a knife stabbing him a million times, he felt like this, his heart felt like this, maybe even worse.

"ELECKTRA! NOOOOOOOO!" Robin screamed out despair.

* * *

_Ok... MAJOR writer's block but i came up w/ this crappy chapter...so... yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_


End file.
